Companion Pains
by whovianpower
Summary: When certain dangers cause companions to end up with the wrong Doctor, Amy is left with 9, Rose with 10, and Donna with 11. Each group is dealing with a danger that threatens the entire earth! Now it's a race against time as the Doctors try to save the earth and everyone on it before it's too late. Let's face it: they're going to need some help from old friends.
1. Lost

**_Before you start reading, heed this warning; this story contains major spoilers for seasons 1-7. You should be completely caught up to that point before reading it. Read at your own risk!_**

**_This story is not AU, and when it is finished, that will make sense._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>"Doctor!" Amy shouted. "Doctor!" She gripped the edge of the ledge tightly, but her fingers were slipping. They ached painfully under the weight of her body. She was going to fall. In a way it felt like she was falling already, because the heart stopping reality was just beginning to hit her. In all her travels with the Doctor, she had been in many tight spots, but there has always been a way out. This time there just might not be. Amy yelped in fear as her right pinky lost its grip.<p>

"Doctor!" She kicked forward, trying to dig her heels into some kind of wall, but there wasn't one. There was only a deep drop. Her muscles strained as she tried to pull herself up again. It felt like her arms were going to rip off soon.

Amy risked a look down, and immediately wished she hadn't. What she saw was an endless abyss, darker than any night sky she's ever seen. She shut her eyes tightly, struggling to maintain her grip as she felt the wall pushing outward on the tips of her fingers. They tried to ruin her grip, to push off the grated floor she was hanging from. The fact that her hands were sweating wasn't helping the slightest.

"Doctor," she screamed. "I'm gonna fall! Doctor!" Her throat was beginning to feel raw. Oh, why did River drag them into this? She was going to kill her if she ever got out of this mess.

And that is when she slipped.

* * *

><p>Amy wasn't the only one who needed the Doctor. Although, this one wasn't dangling over a deep dark pit; this one was running- as fast as she could. She swept her blonde hair back and wiped her sweating forehead when she reached the end of the hall.<p>

"Doctor? Where are you?" Rose muttered. Her fingers clenched and unclenched rhythmically as she tried to think of a way out of this. Use logic, the Doctor would say. She couldn't think of a logical way out of this. There may not even be a way out of this.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" She tensed even more as the shrill words rang in her ears. "Find the Doctor!" The Dalek trilled, probably to other Daleks. "And the companion! Find them! Exterminate!" Rose didn't see them at the end of the hall, but it wasn't long until they would find her. She was shocked how terrifying these things were, especially in numbers. They looked ridiculous.

"What to do? What to do?" Rose groaned in a hush whisper. The Dalek shouts seemed to be getting louder. Then she noticed a door off to the side of the hallway ("how did you miss that?" she growled at herself), and crashed through it.

"Disturbance detected! Investigate! Investigate!" Rose winced when she realized her mistake, and she quickly closed the door behind her (quietly this time).

"I am so dead," Rose whispered. Then after a moment's pause, she added, "but I'm not as dead as the Doctor will be when I find him!"

The room must have been some kind of maintenance shaft or something. There was a ladder attached to the back wall that reached into the darkness above, and Rose began to climb up. To where? She didn't know. Although anywhere was better than what was waiting for her outside that door. She heard the sound of their squeaky wheels on the tile floor down the hall, and wondered if they should change them. Then they'd move faster.

She paused and shook her head vigorously. Where did that thought come from?

* * *

><p>"Donna!" the 10th Doctor yelled. He flicked a switch on the TARDIS console, and a light flashed above the scanner screen. "Donna! Get in here! We've gotta go!" Donna didn't answer. She was probably still trying to weave her way through the crowded streets of the city outside. It must not help that a crazy windstorm was beginning out there on the alien world, and all those people were rushing for cover. The Doctor ran his fingers through his wild hair, eyeing the TARDIS doors.<p>

"Oi! Spaceman," came Donna's yell from out the doors. "You ain't takin' off without me!" She pushed the TARDIS doors open. Her fiery hair was wild and windswept, and there was slight anger in her eyes. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors behind her immediately slammed shut and locked.

"What's going on?" she panted as the Doctor pulled a lever. The time rotor in the middle of the console rose up and down steadily, and the engine began to wheeze.

"Distress signal! Locking on." The Doctor slammed a button, and the engines fired.

The TARDIS shuddered, throwing Donna to the ground. She growled as her head banged against the grated floor. "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy!" Donna exclaimed. The Doctor glanced at her.

"Yeah, distress signals echoing from another era into the Time Vortex generally has the effect."

"Oi!" Donna snapped, getting to her feet while she still had the chance. "Don't get smart with me."

Suddenly, the TARDIS shuddered violently, causing the Doctor to cry out. Donna was thrown into a railing, and tossed to the floor again.

"Oi!" she shouted. "Get this thing under control!"

"She's not a thing," the Doctor snapped back.

Donna struggled to get up, but she was thrown near the door. Something in the console exploded and sparks flew everywhere. The Doctor cried out in surprise and dove to the ground to avoid them. In the heat of the moment, the TARDIS doors flew open, wind sucking some of the air from inside the time machine. Donna cried out in shock as she felt the wind outside pull her through the TARDIS doors.

All of it happened so fast that the Doctor had no time to react. He scrambled to his feet as the TARDIS shut its doors, and all he could do was scream Donna's name. It didn't help, because Donna was gone.

* * *

><p>"Doctor?" Rory said, rubbing his head. He blinked a couple of times as he regained consciousness. Everything was blurry for a moment, but it began to clear, much to his relief. The first thing he was aware of was how dirty and grimey the floor was. He shoved himself up straight, and wiped the dirt off his long nose. That's when he noticed his hands were tied. "What?" he exclaimed. He tried to pull his wrists apart, but they were bound too tightly. Rope burns appeared on his skin and he groaned.<p>

"Glad to see you've woken up," somebody said cheerfully. Rory jumped as he realized the Doctor was next to him, also tied up. More severe rope burns than Rory's were on his hands and wrists.

The 11th Doctor leaned against the wall with chains dangling on either side of him. Rory realized that they were in a jail cell. The wall was made of stone, but instead of bars, there was just a door with a tiny window.

It was just the two of them, so why did the Doctor sound cheerful? One quick look at his face told Rory that despite how the Doctor had spoken, he was actually very grumpy. His face was coated with dust, and there was a particularly thick layer of grime on his chin.

Rory suddenly looked around, trying to spot his wife.

"Where's Amy?" Rory asked. He struggled against his bounds, and felt them digging into his wrists. He was sure there was going to be a red mark there once he finally got these things undone. The Doctor shook his head, his bowtie askew.

"I don't know. They took her," he said grumpily, the cheer disappearing from his voice. His hair flopped into his eyes, and he blew the strand back up into the air.

"What about River?" Rory inquired, absentmindedly trying to undo the ropes again.

"I don't know. They took her," the Doctor repeated.

Rory raised an eyebrow, tilting his head in the Doctor's direction. "Do you know anything?" he questioned. The Doctor glared at him. He tugged at the ropes tied tightly around his wrist and ankles. They didn't come loose. His efforts just ended with him banging his head against the wall.

Rory annoyedly grumbled, "Why do we keep you around if you just end up getting us into trouble? Useless! What do you actually know?"

"I know I have a plan," the Doctor defended himself. Rory looked around at the dark cell in which they were imprisoned.

"Which is?"

The Doctor was quiet for a moment. "Er... to come up with a plan?"

Rory razzed, rolling his eyes. "Like I said; useless."

"Oi!" the Doctor snapped, trying to pull his arms apart.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and the door exploded with a blast of stone. Bits of rock rained down on them, and the two men tried to cover their heads as best they could.

"What the?" Rory exclaimed. He looked back in surprise. The Doctor had already seen her. A woman with frizzy hair stood on the other side of the rubble, holding a blaster gun. She grinned, her arms crossed so that the gun was pointed down the hallway behind them. The grin on her face was unmistakeable.

"Hello, sweetie," said River Song.

* * *

><p>"Exterminate!" screeched the Dalek. "Investigate!"<p>

Rose continued the climb to the top of the ladder, peeking down every so often to make sure that the Daleks haven't found the door yet. She was sweating now, sweating through her clothes. She felt the fatigue setting into her arms, making the climbing harder. Rose estimated that she had climbed about eight or nine stories up, but she had a long way to go till the top. She had been in the basement, the very bottom of the building, a lot of which was underground. Who knows how many stories the building actually had.

"Why couldn't there have been a lift?" she muttered, climbing higher. She panted, really hard. Her hands were sweating and the ladder was becoming slippery. Her fingers were cramping; it hurt to unclench them so that she could reach for the next bar. Rose flinched, as she felt a vibration on her hip.

"Rose?" came a voice with a northern accent. He sounded worried, but his voice made Rose's heart skip a beat. "Are you there?" it asked. "Are you ok?" Rose practically ripped the communicator off her belt, sighing in relief that he was still alive.

"I'm here," she spoke into it, doing her best to keep her voice down, and climb at the same time. "But the Daleks-"

"Yes, I know," the 9th Doctor replied condescendingly. "I'm tracking the communicator."

"Where are you?" Rose cried. She stifled a cry of shock when her foot nearly slipped off the ladder. She struggled to maintain her grip without dropping the communicator. The Doctor didn't seem to notice her struggles. He sounded busy, since Rose could hear the sound of buttons being pressed and codes being entered into a computer of some sort.

"I'm in the boiler room," he replied, almost absentmindedly. Rose heard him pull a switch.

"What's there?" she asked. For a moment, one hand was so cramped that she couldn't get it to unclench. She finally got her fingers to open as the Doctor responded.

"Um… stuff that boils?" Rose groaned. Idiot.

"Doctor!" she snapped.

"Yeah?"

"The Daleks are gonna find me!" She strained to keep going; the muscles in her legs were starting to cramp as well.

"Just get to the top of the ladder," the Doctor commanded bossily. "I'm gonna beam you to the TARDIS. Then I'm gonna blow the place, and beam myself there too."

"It'll kill the Daleks?" Rose asked. "I thought they were indestructible."

"Nope," the Doctor told her. "Not the way I'm doing it.

Good plan!" Rose said into the communicator (which once again nearly slipped out of her grasp), "but why can't you just beam me there now?" She heard the Daleks moving around again and knew it was only a matter of time before they found the ladder.

"Because the signal isn't strong enough," the Doctor replied. "If I beam you now, there's a chance you could end up like those splinted folks in Harry Potter." Rose paused on the ladder for a moment, wincing at the comparison.

"Ouch," she commented.

"Just go!" the Doctor snapped impatiently. The connection went dead before Rose could stop him. Rose paused her progress on the ladder, and tried to get him back, her arm tucked around the bar above her.

"Doctor?" she called quietly (she could still hear the Daleks moving outside the door, even though they were countless stories down). She didn't get a reply, just a burst of static.

With an annoyed growl, Rose tucked the communicator back onto her belt and continued to climb.

* * *

><p>"DONNA!" Even though the doors had already shut, he still heard her screaming. Her shouts were fading fast. He hurried to the doors, his hearts pounding in his ears. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" he shouted. The doors were stuck, and wouldn't budge.<p>

The TARDIS shuddered, and the Doctor fell to the floor, hitting his head really hard. He looked up, and everything was spinning. He ignored his discomfort and heaved himself onto his stomach. Half crawling, half stumbling, he made his way to the console, and pulled a lever. With one final shudder and an earsplitting shriek, the TARDIS landed.

The Doctor collapsed to the ground. Spots danced in front of his eyes and took a moment to fade away. He lay quietly on the ground for a moment, staring up at the TARDIS ceiling. Wow, there were a lot of wires… he thought.

The Doctor leisurely sat up and rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it. Slowly he got up, and stumbled to the doors, the toes of his trainers getting stuck in the grated floor. He pulled the doors open and peeked out.

His eyes widened, and with a panicked cry, he threw them closed. The Doctor spun around and leaned against the door, as if that would create some sort of barrier against what lay outside.

"Now I'm in trouble," the Doctor muttered, sinking down towards the grated floor. Donna was gone, and outside that door were hundreds, maybe thousands of Cybermen…

* * *

><p>Donna was falling, very far, very fast- through the Time Vortex. It was strange, because it also felt like she wasn't falling at all. It was a large swirl of color, moving fast around her. Round and round and round and round... For the last thing she was ever going to see, it was beautiful, so that was something.<p>

She had heard the Doctor screaming her name as the TARDIS flew away. Even after the TARDIS disappeared, his panicked cries still echoed in the vortex. Now, all she could hear was– a drum beat? Yeah… a drum beat. Bump-de-bump-ta-bump-de-bump-ta…

The next thing she knew was hitting something hard and blacking out.

* * *

><p>When Amy opened her eyes, everything was spinning. Also, her head hurt a lot.<p>

"Doctor?" she whispered. "Rory?" she sat up, rubbing the sensitive spot on her scalp and wincing. Her vision became clearer, and she stumbled to her feet. Wiping the dirt off the palms of her hands, she came to the realization that she wasn't dead.

That alone was enough to mystify her for the day. The drop had seemed so far, and even if it wasn't as deep as it looked, Amy shouldn't have survived that. Somehow, it seemed that she did, and Amy wasn't going to argue with the laws of physics over that.

She dusted dirt off the back of her shirt and the sides of her jeans. The dirt coated her hands, and she was forced to wipe her hands off again as well. She couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" she called. There was no response, but her words echoed off the walls. 'Hello… hello… hello…' It was very unnerving, making her feel like she wasn't alone down there. She must have been in a cave or something.

She scanned the area, barely able to see anything, which made her wonder how she knew she was in a cave anyway. It was probably because it was so cold. Shivers ran down her spine as she tried to see through the darkness. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, making her feel like she was being watched, and her instincts told her that the eyes were not friendly.

Amy took a step forward – and crashed into something. Caught off-guard, Amy fell to the floor, wincing as an uncomfortable sensation ran up her legs. With a groan, she shook it off and got to her feet, reaching her hands around to try to locate what it was that she hit. It wasn't that difficult to find it after it suddenly lit up, filling the area with a dim light. With a cry, Amy stumbled back in surprise.

"What?" Amy whispered. The first thing she registered in the new light was that she wasn't in a cave; she was in a large old room that was seriously in need of housekeeping. It must have been a storage area of some sort. The object started beeping loudly, and Amy cried out in surprise. Could it have been an alarm system?

Suddenly, she heard a voice, one that she was terrified to find that she recognized.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Exterminate the intruder! Protect the Ark! Exterminate!" Amy shuddered. She heard the sound of a door opening, and the sound of squeaky wheels on tile floor, making a strange noise every time it went over a bump or crack. It entered the room and the dim field of light the beeping object was supplying. She saw it.

The thing was a rusty robot with grooves and round objects like eggs sticking out of its metal skin. It had a long eyestalk that reached out from its face, but there was no pupils to be seen. Two weapons were attached to it, and for some reason they both looked like household appliances. One was a whisk, like someone would mix cake batter with, although Amy knew better. It could shoot a laser that could turn someone to dust and bones in an instant. The other one was a plunger. She knew that it could extract information from any source and crack any computer algorithm. Amy had seen it in action before.

"Daleks," she whispered. The Dalek turned towards her. Its ears (she thought they were ears, although they pretty much looked like light bulbs) lit up when it spoke.

"Intruder located," it shrilled. "Exterminate!"

* * *

><p>The 9th Doctor rushed around the control panel in the boiler room, pulling levers and pressing buttons. His frenetic footsteps were echoing around the room and he had no doubt they were travelling around the air ducts around the factory. He glanced at the doorway, grateful that it was on 300 weight hydraulics. Of course, like that would stop the Daleks.<p>

His communicator buzzed on the top of the panel, making him jump. He nearly pressed the wrong button, and cursed, even though the mistake wasn't made.

"Doctor!" came Rose's voice. "Doctor, are you there?"

The Doctor grabbed his communicator and pressed the button, anxious to shoot a reply back to her.

"I'm here!" he spoke into it. He began multitasking, working the controls as well as shooting fast replies to the anxious Rose.

"I've reached the roof of the building," came the breathless response, "but the Daleks are right behind me!" He heard the sound of the communicator banging on something, probably one of the ladder bars. He flinched when he heard her curse. There was the whistling of the wind on the rooftop and the Doctor leapt into action.

"Ok, I'm gonna beam you up to the TARDIS in a moment," he alerted her. The Doctor pulled a lever. The room got hotter by the moment, and he knew that if he didn't get out of there within the hour, he would get boiled. The Doctor slipped off his leather jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"You ready?" he asked into the communicator.

"YES! HURRY!" Rose screamed. The Doctor heard the sound of clanging, and knew the Daleks must have began levitating up the shaft. He grabbed the mini transporter he needed and gripped it tightly in his hand.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor shouted, slamming the button. He waited for a moment, but there was no reply. There was no cry of triumph, no excited thank you. Something was wrong.

"Rose?" he called into the communicator. "Rose?" No reply. "ROSE!" The longer he went without hearing her, the more frantic he was getting. Suddenly, in a burst of static, he heard her.

"Doctor! Something's gone wrong! Doctor? Doctor!" Her voice was enveloped in static, so he could barely understand her. She tried to say something else, but she was too garbled for him to make anything out.

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked the Doctor. "Rose?" There was a clatter, like the sound of the communicator being dropped, and the line went dead.

* * *

><p>When Donna came to, she heard faint voices. She inched her eyes open, but didn't see anything at first. Her head ached for a moment, but thankfully, it quickly faded away.<p>

"Doctor?" she whispered. She winced as she tried to get up, realizing that her shoulder was throbbing. She ignored it and pulled herself to her feet, her vision clearing.

Donna looked around, trying to make sense of her surroundings. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

She was in some kind of lab. There were strange looking machines in every available space beeping and buzzing away, and liquids bubbling in crooked, glass vials on tables. She winced again and tried not to look at a machine that looked like some sort of awful torture device.

She saw an open door and inched towards it. Maybe the Doctor was in there, perhaps unconscious. Maybe it was a hallucination that she fell out of the TARDIS that some kidnapper aliens put in her head. She wouldn't be surprised if something like that happened; stranger things have happened to her before.

"Doctor?" she called out in a whisper. "Doctor?" There was no reply. Donna slowly moved towards the small door and cautiously peeked inside it. Her hand snaked along the side of the doorframe and she found a light switch. When small bulbs illuminated the room, Donna knew she was out of luck. There were a few boxes (none of which were big enough to conceal an unconscious Doctor) and a strange contraption with spikes coming out of the end (she did not want to know what that thing did). No Doctor. That room must have been a storage room or something.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice snapped behind her, making her jump out of her skin. Donna didn't get to turn around before she was tackled. She landed on the ground with the figure on top of her, pushing the air out of her lungs.

"OI! Let me go!" Donna managed to yell. Her face was pushed into the floor as someone bound her wrists together. "OI!" She felt the ropes digging into her skin as the man wrestled her to her feet and dragged her from the room, her feet banging against a table and some chairs.

She didn't see her captor's face until she was in a dark, dirty little cell. She shouted out in anger as she was thrown to the floor. Her chin hit the ground hard. There was definitely going to be a bruise there. She bit the inside of her cheek and tasted blood .

Donna heard the lock click and scrambled to her feet, already listing foul things in her head that she would scream at him. Gripping the bars, Donna yelled at her captor's retreating back.

"Let me go," she screamed, "you dirty, little-" The man turned his head, and she saw his face. It was green and covered in scales. Small beady eyes were glaring at her through slits and the man hissed. "Reptile?" The last word of Donna's was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for the man to hear.

The reptile man's face twisted into anger. He marched up to Donna, reached through the bars, and grabbed her by the neck. Donna could see her fearful reflection in his eyes and whimpered. The reptile seemed to take pride in her fear.

"That's Headguard Lision to you," he snapped. His breath was foul. "Now shut up, you withering worm!" He squeezed her throat (not enough to hurt her) and pushed her to the ground. She landed with an uncomfortable thud.

The reptile man walked away without another word, his head held high. Donna huddled in a corner, tears streaming down her face. She rubbed her neck lightly with her tied hands. She felt horrible.

"Doctor, where are you?" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Amy darted around the Dalek and sped out the door and down the hall as fast as she could. No matter how fast she ran, she could still hear the Dalek. The word 'intruder' echoed off the walls and inside her head endlessly. Her heart pounded like a drum and blood rushed in her ears.<p>

She stopped when she reached an intersection, peering down each hallway. She heard the Dalek gaining on her, its wheels screeching loudly on the tile floor. It was probably were just around the corner. In a split decision, Amy dashed down the right hallway, and soon regretted it.

"Exterminate!" cried a Dalek as it crossed her path, blocking the next turn. Amy slid to a stop, and turned to run the other way, but the Dalek who originally spotted her blocked that way too. Amy swore. She was trapped.

More Daleks flooded into the hallway and surrounded Amy. It was shocking how many could fit in such a small space. They were inches from her, and Amy felt two of their guns pressing on her spine.

"Intruder located!" said a Dalek. Amy's pulse throbbed with every syllable the creature spoke. "Intruder neutralized! Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!" screamed a Dalek.

"Exterminate!" cried another.

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Ex-ter-min-ate!"

Amy put her hands up in surrender and got down on her knees. She wouldn't bow her head. She stared into the one eye of the Dalek in front of her, waiting for one of their blasters to make the fatal shot. Amy kept a brave face on. She wasn't going to give these creatures the satisfaction of her fear.

Despite this, she couldn't stop a tear from slipping down her cheek. She was going to die. Her heart pounded. She was used to the feeling that she was about to die, but she was truly trapped this time. She fell down that strange 'chamber' thing; for all she knew, she could already be dead. This could just be some terrible nightmare-after-death thing. Those existed, right?

"Kill me," she spat in the Dalek's face. The Daleks around her continued to shout 'exterminate' as she spoke, but she could be heard over it. "Kill me if you want, but just know the Doctor will kill you for it." She grinned in satisfaction. "He'll kill you all."

She wasn't expecting this to happen. Suddenly, the Daleks stopped talking. All their eyestalks fixed their gazes on her. She looked back and forth at each Dalek. The Daleks just stared back. Amy cleared her throat.

"Er-" she stuttered, glancing around her. "What's going on?"

"You know the Doctor?" a Dalek asked. No, it demanded. Amy looked from Dalek to Dalek. The one that had spoken advanced on her.

"Confirm!" it commanded.

"Confirm!"

"Confirm! Confirm!"

They all ceased chanting, waiting for an answer.

"Um… confirmed," Amy said unsurely. Her response seemed to set the Dalek on edge, because when it spoke again, its screaming-speech had a hint of worry to it.

"Identify yourself!" the Dalek shrilled.

She was quick to do what the alien told her to do. "Amy Pond!" she answered quickly. "Amelia Pond."

"There is an Amelia Pond in our database!" the Dalek said. "You are from earth. You are an associate of the Doctor's. Confirm!"

"Confirmed," Amy said. She waited for a moment, half expecting for the Dalek to shoot her on sight. However, she watched as the Dalek turned to the one next to it.

"The human is of use to us," the Dalek reported. "Take her to the boiler room!" Amy's eyebrows raised up and she crossed her arms.

"Boiler room?" She looked around the basement hallway, for a glowing sign that said hey, boiler room this way! There wasn't one. Amy turned back to the Daleks. "What's in the boiler room?" She paused. "You're not going to turn me into a boiling soup for dinner, right?" She stopped and smiled in spite of herself. "Sorry, I forgot you tin cans don't have mouths."

"Silence!" snapped one of the Daleks. It's ears lit up, sending strange shadows through the dim hallway. "Follow or you'll be exterminated."

"Well, that's a change," Amy hissed under her breath. However, she followed the small line of Daleks leading down the hall, aware of more of them behind her.

What could be in the boiler room?

* * *

><p>"Fantastic!" The Doctor cried from the communicator. Rose heard a small buzz from his end, and immediately, her body started tingling. She blinked, and saw the blurry outline of the TARDIS console. It faded away to the view of the rooftop, then blended back, a bit more vivid this time. It went back and forth with the inside of the TARDIS getting more and more vivid each time, until she was in the TARDIS. Or, at least she thought she was. Before she could cry out in triumph, the TARDIS room flickered, and went out like a light.<p>

It took her a moment to get over the shock of the sudden change, and she realized her mistake. She fumbled with the communicator on her belt, wincing at every second she wasted; she knew the Daleks were going to burst onto the rooftop at any second. Finally, she had it in her grasp and pressed the button.

"Doctor!" she shouted into the communicator. "Something's gone wrong! Doctor?" The line was breaking up, and all she heard was static. "Doctor!"

Rose's heart skipped a beat as a huge crashed erupted behind her. The door she had climbed through to get onto the rooftop flew past her and over the side of the building. She still felt the heat of the smoking door on her skin when she heard it clatter on the pavement several stories below. The Daleks flooded onto the roof. She didn't have to turn to know that; the smoking door that went for a ride over the edge of the building was proof enough.

"Companion escaping!" came a shrill voice from behind her.

"Exterminate!" another one shrilled.

Rose turned around in time to hear a popping noise. The communicator slipped from her fingers as pain exploded in her stomach. The world seemed to flicker as her feet collapsed beneath her.

Suddenly, she was falling, very far, very fast. She heard the Daleks shouting fading frantic instructions as the world went dark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this chapter is very jumpy, but future chapters won't be this weird. Promise.<strong>_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Silurians, Cybermen, and Daleks (Oh My)

The Doctor's head pounded as he stumbled to the TARDIS console. His hearts were hammering wildly as he scurried around pressing buttons. He heard the shouts of the Cybermen through the TARDIS doors, commanding for him to be deleted. He cursed the TARDIS for being so loud… and magnificent. He typed some coordinates into the console, and was thrown back as the TARDIS took off in flight. The Cybermen's noise faded away as he made his escape. The TARDIS landed with a shudder.  
>"Well then…." He muttered, pulling himself to his feet. "Where am I?" He flicked a switch, and words appeared on the screen. Well, he thought they were words. His head was still spinning from when he hit it, so for all he knew at the moment, the screen could be showing him pictures of Midnight… he shuddered, remembering the awful shuttle and the murderous entity on it. Now he hates repeats.<br>He gave his head a moment to clear up. After a couple minutes, he could read, but his head still throbbed a bit.  
>"Thursday, the 8th of June, 2014…" he read. "Hartford, Connecticut?" This is where the Cybermen were. He pressed some buttons, and a new number popped up. "9 miles…" The Doctor muttered. He was 9 miles away from the Cybermen. He pressed some buttons and set some coordinates. "Allons-y!" he shouted, pulling a lever. The TARDIS groaned. The Doctor slapped the console. The TARDIS wasn't going anywhere. "Fine! I'll get a cab." He snapped, pushing out the TARDIS doors. He walked right into a wall. That didn't help his head.<br>The Doctor set himself right and hurried around the corner of the building. Cars whizzed past him. With his fingers in his mouth, he let out a long, low whistle. A cab skidded to a stop.  
>"How can I help you?" the man asked in an American accent, rolling down his window. The Doctor pulled out of his pocket 30 pounds that Donna gave him.<br>"Do you take this?" He asked, holding it out. The cabby stared at the money.  
>"You're kidding right?" he said. Then he realized that he wasn't kidding. He shrugged. "No can do, sir. You need some American dollars." With that, the man rolled up his window, and drove away.<br>The Doctor groaned.  
>"Guys! Hurry up!" came a voice from nearby. "Get the car ready! We're gonna miss my birthday party!" The Doctor spun around, spotting the shouting.<br>An American teenager, holding a phone, stood twenty feet away. Slipping the pounds back into his pocket, the Doctor hurried over to her. She looked up to him, her long brown hair falling over her shoulders.  
>"Hello," the Doctor said quickly. "Any chance I could borrow some cab fare?" The girl, bewildered, took out her wallet.<br>"Sure…" she muttered, pulling out two bills. The Doctor took it.  
>"Happy birthday. I'll pay you back."<br>With that, he hurried off, leaving a bewildered birthday girl behind him. He hailed a cab. The cabby let him in without question and sped off into the streets.  
>"Hurry it up!" The Doctor cried. The cabby grunted in response, and sped onto the highway.<p>

* * *

><p>"River? Where's Amy?" Rory asked as she untied his bonds. The Doctor was already free, and was scanning the area with his Sonic Screwdriver, which River had recovered from a guard.<br>"I don't know. They took her in a separate direction from me." Rory was free, and he got to his feet.  
>"There are no Slurians about, but there is another signal nearby. And they're human!"<br>"Amy!" Rory cried. They hurried down the hall towards the prisoner.  
>"Amy!" Rory called. "Amy, where are you?" There was no reply. "Amy!"<br>"Help me!" came a shout. "Help me!" Rory stopped.  
>"That's not Amy." He said. River rolled her eyes.<br>"We've still got to help her," she said.  
>"Doctor!" The woman screamed. "Doctor!" River glanced at the Doctor.<br>"She knows you?" River asked. The Doctor didn't answer. He had a faraway look in his eye.  
>"Doctor?" Rory snapped his fingers in the Doctor's face. He didn't blink. He just stared off into the distance as if he was watching a Weeping Angel.<br>"Doctor!" River tried to get his attention. The woman screamed for help again when the Doctor finally spoke.  
>"How- how is she here?" He cried.<br>"Who?" River asked. "Doctor, who?"  
>The Doctor didn't answer. Without warning, he ran down the hall. River and Rory ran after him.<br>The woman's yelling got louder as they made turns.  
>"Oi!" The woman shouted. "Someone? Anyone!"<br>The Doctor skidded to a stop and used his Sonic Screwdriver to unlock the cell door. He opened it and stepped inside. The woman stared at him.  
>"Well?" she said. "Untie me please." The Doctor obeyed.<br>When she was free, she stood up.  
>"Well, what's your name, then?"<br>"Donna Noble." The Doctor said. Donna's eyebrows knitted together.  
>"I'm sorry?"<br>"It's been 200 years, and I never forgot your bossy voice." The Doctor said, pulling her into a hug.  
>"Oi! Get off me!" Donna cried, pushing the Doctor away. She glared at him. "Who the hell are you?"<br>"Doctor!" River shouted, skidding to a stop. "We've got company. Slurian guards!"

* * *

><p>"You will rise." The Dalek commanded. Amy rose slowly, glancing at each one of the Daleks surrounding her. Their eyestalks seemed to zoom in on her, and followed her movements. She got to her feet, and then stared at the Dalek that seemed to be in control of the others. It stared back.<br>"You will follow." The Dalek stated, turning around. Amy glanced at each Dalek before hesitatingly following. The others followed her. Amy kept a quick pace as the Dalek lead her through the darkness, the light from its eyestalk lighting the way.  
>Her heart hammered so hard that she was sure that the Daleks could hear it. The Dalek behind her was so close that it felt as if its whisk-laser thing was pointed mere millimeters from her back. The Daleks lead her to the end of the tunnel, and then the lead Dalek turned to her.<br>"You will follow with no questions. Do not attempt to escape, or you will be exterminated." It told her.  
>Amy suddenly felt a little bit braver.<br>"No, I won't follow you." She said simply. The Dalek stared at her.  
>"You will follow."<br>"No I won't!" Amy snapped. "Not until I get some answers." She glanced at each one, before getting close to the leader. She stared into its eyestalk.  
>"I reckon you need me for something, so I don't think that you will kill me. Isn't that right?" G-d, she felt like the Doctor. She scanned the Daleks surrounding her. There were about 8 of them. She went on. "If I'm dead, then you won't have me. Without me, how are you gonna complete your plot. You need me for something." The Daleks remained silent. "So, you need me, and you can't kill me. So. Tell me where I am."<br>"You will follow." The Dalek commanded. Amy raised an eyebrow.  
>"Nope." She said, popping her lips as she sat, cross-legged on the ground. "Give me answers. Where am I?"<br>"You are under a factory in Russia, Earth. This is a metal factory. They construct metal products here." The Dalek answered after a moment. Amy nodded.  
>"Metal factory, Russia, Earth. Got it." Amy responded. "Where are you taking me?"<br>"To the boiler room." It said. Amy began to speak, but the Dalek cut her off. "No more questions. You will follow or be exterminated!"  
>"Exterminate!" The Daleks chanted.<br>"Exterminate!"  
>"Exterminate!"<br>"Ex-ter-min-ate!"  
>Amy felt all her courage leave her as she stood up.<br>"All right. I'm coming." She said as she reluctantly followed the Daleks through the door and up the stairs. As the Daleks began to levitate, Amy's pulse quickened. What happened in the boiler room? What was she getting into?  
>"Doctor, where are you?" Amy whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't see. Everything was dark. She felt pain, as if her life was slipping away. Actually, she felt like it was. Her body felt like it was falling. Wind was whipping her hair around. She opened her eyes. She knew they were open, but she didn't see. Was she blind? Her body hit something. Pain erupted in her spine, and shot up and down her body. Her head hurt. It throbbed. She felt something warm ooze down her forehead. She tried to move her arm, but her shoulder was numb. Her breathing was shallow, and her heart worked overtime. As she felt herself slipping away, she heard a voice. Not one she recognized. It had an American accent. But that didn't make sense! Weren't she and the Doctor just in Russia? Weren't they dealing with Da- what were they called? She couldn't think. She felt herself drifting away. The voice said her name.<br>"Rose?" the voice said. It spoke again, but by that time, she couldn't hear anymore.

* * *

><p>The cab ride would have felt like a long time, but it didn't. He was busy sonicing the whole time. As soon as the driver started the car, the Doctor took a pound out of his pocket, and scanned it.<br>"Come on," he whispered, as the Sonic did its scanning. "Come on!" he said it a bit louder this time.  
>"You alright?" the cabby asked, looking in the mirror. He saw the Sonic. "What's that?"<br>The Doctor ignored him. The cabby grunted.  
>"I thought British people were supposed to be pleasant." He muttered. "Excuse me."<br>The Sonic beeped, and the Doctor looked up excitedly. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "What?" he cried reading the Sonic. The cabby looked at him in the mirror.  
>"Weirdo…" he muttered. The Doctor stared at it.<br>"Well, she's on earth." He said.  
>"What the hell does that mean?" the cabby demanded. The Doctor glanced at him.<br>"I lost my friend… in the city…" he murmured. "I was tracking her."  
>"Well of course she's on earth." The driver said. "She didn't exactly fly away in a spaceship."<br>"No, she fell out of a spaceship." The Doctor corrected. The driver stared at him as the Doctor read his readings aloud.  
>"She's at the core of the planet! In 2346!" He looked up. "I'm not gonna be able to get to her without the TARDIS!" he cried. "I thought she wounded up near here, but it turned out she's a hundred miles below me in a different time! At least that is what it says when the Sonic tracked her DNA sample from the pounds."<br>The cabby stared at him as he drove the car.  
>"Are you on drugs?" he asked simply. The Doctor rolled his eyes.<br>"No, I'm perfectly sober." The driver stared at him as the Doctor muttered to himself. He murmured the word Cyberman, and the driver snapped.  
>"That's it!" he growled, speeding off the next exit. He turned a corner so sharply that the Doctor was nearly thrown out the window. The cabby stopped suddenly, and the Doctor was thrown forward. He rubbed his already throbbing head, which now throbbed even more. The driver didn't seem to care. He pressed a button, and the back doors unlocked.<br>"Get out!" the cabby commanded. The Doctor's eyes widened.  
>"Why?"<br>"I don't drive British nutters. Get out of my cab, and check yourself into a mental hospital!" The Doctor hurried out of the cab pocketing his money and Sonic Screwdriver. He stared at the cab as the driver pulled the door shut and drove off in a burst of smoke.  
>The Doctor coughed as the car drove around the corner and disappeared.<br>"The first cab ride I take in Connecticut and the cabby kicks me out. Blimey, Americans are rude." He sniffed, adjusting his tie. He felt his pockets and realized that all of the girl's bills were gone.  
>He saw the street sign, realizing where he was, and took off down the sidewalk.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you?" she demanded. The man stared at her through the darkness. He didn't speak before another woman slid in front of the cell.<br>"Doctor!" she cried. "We have company! Slurian guards!"  
>"The Doctor? Where is he?!" Donna asked hopefully. The man who untied her opened his mouth but he was interrupted by another man appearing.<br>"Doctor! We need to get out of here!" he cried. "River's right! Slurian guards are coming."  
>Donna glanced around her.<br>"Where's the Doctor?!" she demanded. The man who untied her opened his mouth again.  
>"I'm the-" he groaned. "Oh, we don't have time for this!" he cried. "RUN!" He grabbed Donna's hand but she shook him off. The man groaned again, and hurried from the cell.<br>The woman reached for her and moved her forward.  
>"Come on." She told her, as they hurried after the men. Behind her, there was the sound of blasters firing, which made her heart hammer.<br>"Come on!" the man yelled, pulling out a device that looked suspiciously like the Doctor's strange gizmo, as they swung around the corner. There was a door there, which she pulled on.  
>"It's locked!" she cried. The strange man pushed her aside gently. There was a low buzz and a click.<br>"No it's not." The man said, pushing it open. The four hurried inside. The other man shut the door quickly, enveloping them in darkness. The buzz sounded again, and there was a click. There was a small noise which must have been the man moving away from the door. After a moment, Donna spoke.  
>"What, are we going to just sit here?" Donna asked. "In the dark?"<br>"Good point." The strange man said. After a moment, there was a snapping noise, and something began to glow green.  
>Soon, something in the strange man's face lit up green.<br>"A glow stick?" Donna asked.  
>"Yep," the strange man said. He pulled something out of his pocket. "I've got enough for everyone." Donna felt something being pressed into her hands.<br>"Crack it." she heard the woman whisper. As she did as she was told, she realized that something was bothering her. That woman sounded familiar… Donna realized that she hadn't gotten a proper look at her face yet.  
>There was a snapping sound next to her, and a glow stick began to glow. It illuminated the woman's face. Donna recognized her instantly.<br>"Oh my g-d!" she breathed. "River Song!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran around the room, pressing buttons. The temperature had risen by about ten degrees since the last time he talked to Rose. After the clatter noise from her end, he had screamed her name into the communicator for five minutes before checking to see if the TARDIS had received her. To his dismay, she had not.<br>"I can't blow the place!" the Doctor realized. "Not if Rose is still inside! What do I do?"  
>"Doctor!" came an unearthly cry. "Doctor! Open doors!"<br>The Doctor groaned. "Why should I?" he yelled at the Daleks through the door.  
>"We have your companion! Open the doors or she will be exterminated!"<br>The Doctor's eyes widened. They have Rose? He pressed a button, and the Daleks appeared on a screen.  
>"Open the doors, Doctor, or she will be exterminated!" The Dalek's 'ears' lit up as it spoke, and it turned to point it's blaster at a young red headed girl that she had never seen before.<br>"Doctor?" she cried. She had a Scottish accent. "Where's the Doctor?" The Doctor stared at her.  
>"I'm the Doctor!" he said. Her eyebrows raised.<br>"You aren't the Doctor! For one thing, he has hair."  
>"Hey!" The Doctor snapped rubbing his head. "I've got hair!"<br>"Enough!" The Dalek cried. "Open the doors or she will be exterminated."  
>"Help me!" The red head cried as the Dalek turned to her. The Doctor glanced around the room, trying to figure out what to do. No materials. Just some button that will implode the place. Suddenly, he had an idea.<br>"Doctor! Help me!"  
>"I am the Doctor!" he yelled behind him as he pulled a lever. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the controls. "If I wasn't the Doctor, could I do this?" He pressed the button, as glanced back at the screen. The girl started fading in and out.<br>"What is this?" the Dalek demanded.  
>"What's happening?" the girl cried. She suddenly faded away completely, and was gone, as if she had never been there at all. The Daleks glanced around, panicked, as they tried to locate her.<br>The Doctor pressed a button, and suddenly, the girl materialized next to her. She stumbled as she became solid again.  
>"Doctor!" the Dalek yelled. "What is this?"<br>"Me being the Doctor," the Doctor replied. "Now then, where is Rose Tyler?"  
>"Who?" the girl asked, sounding relieved that she was away from the Daleks. The Doctor ignored her.<br>"Where is Rose Tyler?" The Doctor demanded again. The Dalek glanced upwards towards them.  
>"Rose Tyler was discovered on the roof by some Daleks. She attempted to escape. Rose Tyler is deceased." It trilled. "She has been exterminated!"<p> 


	3. Falling From the Sky

**Note from Whovianpower**_**: I'm posting this as I write it, just so you know. I don't know exactly where this story is going, so bare with me, alright. I add to the chapter as I write it, so check back regularly :)**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_

* * *

><p>His hearts were pounding wildly as he reached the address where the Cybermen were. He put his hand on his chest, and felt the tattoo of his heart beats against his palm. The Doctor wasn't surprised. He had just run 3 miles in 10 minutes. He breathed heavily as he scanned the area.<br>He ended up outside a series of warehouses, surrounded by barbed wire. There were no sign of Cybermen outside of the warehouses, but when he had landed the TARDIS, the Doctor had found many Cybermen standing in formation inside what seemed to be some kind of storage unit. The Doctor was sure that they were in one, more, or possibly all of the warehouses.  
>His hearts returned to their normal speed, and he caught his breath. Adjusting his tie, he hurried around the barbed wire to a more unexposed place, meaning more hidden. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver.<br>"Setting 2428C." He whispered under his breath. He Soniced a wire and it tore easily. As he worked, he remembered how he told Rose to go fix barbed wire with a girl called Nancy in his last life. That was setting 2428D. 2428C tears barbed wire.  
>Remembering Rose, the Doctor sniffed. He missed her terribly, but he could never see her again. She was in another universe with her mother, Jackie, her father, Pete, and Mickey the idiot. He hoped she was happy.<br>The Doctor wondered if she missed him too.  
>The last wire tore, and the Doctor pocketed his Sonic Screwdriver. He managed to squeeze between the cracks. He felt a tug on his tie as it got torn off. He grunted at that, but managed to get to the other side. He was in!<br>"Oh, my favorite tie!" he mumbled, pulling the now ripped tie off the sharp wires. It was torn right down the middle. He groaned, pocketing the tie. It had been the tie he used to convince Martha that the TARDIS was a time machine. Oh well, old memories.  
>The Doctor hurried along the fence, around the warehouses. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but then again, he was making it up as he went along. Twice he thought he saw a Cyberman, and twice, he dived for cover. The pounding of Cybermen walking told him that a few were keeping watch. He gulped. If there were Cybermen in every one of these warehouses, then he was in trouble. There were at least fifty warehouses, spreading out in all directions!<br>He ducked between warehouses, when he realized just a second too late that he was spotted.  
>"Trespassers will be deleted!" came a robotic voice behind him. He turned and put his hands up. A single Cyberman had caught him at gunpoint, it's finger on the trigger. He really isn't a fan of those robotic things.<br>"Blimey, I hate guns." The Doctor said. The Cyberman didn't react.  
>"All trespassers will be deleted." It said again.<br>"I'm not a fan of them either," Came a familiar voice. It had an American accent, but it was a voice that the Doctor could never forget. The Cyberman went rigid, dropping the gun, which went off into the ground with a small pop. Electricity fried up it's joints, and the Cyberman collapsed, revealing a brunet man holding a electric pulsar on his right hand, and a gun in his left. "But they do help out with annoying robots." He finished.  
>The Doctor's mouth fell open.<br>"Jack?" he gasped.  
>"Hello, Doctor," Jack Harkness said. "Long time, no see."<p>

* * *

><p>"River?" Donna breathed. "How can you be alive?"<br>River didn't respond. She just watched as Donna surveyed her.  
>When Donna had met her in the Library, where there was something in the dark, River's hair had been pulled back into a bun. Now, her hair was down, and it was mighty poufy. It looked as if she had been electrified, making her hair stand on end. That was why Donna didn't recognize her instantly. She also physically looked different, younger almost. When Donna met her, she knew the Doctor. She didn't know how, and neither had he. Apparently, the Doctor knew River in the future. And River died in the Library. Donna saw her burned body. Donna found the Doctor staring at River's body. He had been crying. Donna got him out of the handcuffs, and the Doctor left her body where it was. He probably just didn't know what to do about it. But there River was, right in front of her, alive and well, and certainly not dead.<br>"How is this possible?" Donna whispered. "You were… _dead_." At that, River's eyes widened.  
>"I was what?"<br>"Donna, please stop talking now." The strange man said. Donna didn't listen to him.  
>"How are you… you died at the Library!"<br>"Library?"  
>"Donna-"<br>"I saw you! Oh my g-d, you were dead! You died in front of the Doctor-"  
>"What? Doctor, what is she saying? River, what's she talking about?" The other man demanded.<br>"Donna-"  
>"How can you possibly be ali-"<br>"DONNA!" the strange man shouted. Donna fell silent. She glanced at River's face. She was crying.  
>"Doctor, what's she talking about?" the other man asked. "Why is she saying that my daughter died?"<br>"Rory, please be quiet." The strange man said. The other man –Rory- fell silent. The strange man approached River, but she just backed away.  
>"I died in front of you?" River whispered.<br>"River-"  
>"Shut up." River snapped, not entirely angry. She turned to Donna. Donna stared back at the woman who should be dead. "Donna, is it?"<br>"Yes. But you know my name." Donna said quietly. "We met at the Library."  
>"Where I died?" River asked.<br>"Yes. You died saving the Doctor." Donna whispered. River nodded and turned to the strange man.  
>"I always knew you'd be my end." River said to him.<br>"River- you saw River die?" Rory asked the strange man. "You saw her die? When?"  
>"We don't meet in the right order." The strange man said. "The first time I ever met her was at the Library." He added in barely a whisper. River stiffened.<br>"Does this mean that the whole time you knew me, from the moment I was born, you knew how I was going to die?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Well, I'm going to die for a good reason." River sniffed, before pulling the strange man in for a kiss.  
>Rory just watched them, his face illuminated by his glowstick. Donna did the same.<br>She didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>"Rose is… dead?" He whispered.<br>"Correct." The Dalek said. Amy watched as the man looked up and glared at it with such anger that the she stepped back in fear. Even the Daleks moved back.  
>"And that is the decision that you will regret." He thundered. "Because if Rose Tyler is dead, then so are you." He yelled the last couple words before smacking a button, and breaking the connection. The Daleks disappeared, but they could still be heard behind the door.<br>The man walked around the room, kicking anything he could see. He would have even kicked Amy if he lost any more control, but he left her alone. He finally rested against the wall, and slid down, sobbing.  
>After a moment, Amy approached, cautiously. "Are you okay?" she asked him.<br>"No, I'm not!" he shouted, throwing his arms up. "Rose is dead. The Daleks killed her!" He cried even more.  
>Amy sat down with him.<br>"What's your name?"  
>"The Doctor." He murmured.<br>"Doctor what?"  
>"Just the Doctor."<br>Amy didn't think it was a good idea to contradict him. She chuckled slightly. "I have a friend called the Doctor too. He wears the most ridiculous bowtie. He thinks they're cool."  
>The Doctor chuckled weakly. "I think your describing my next body."<br>"What?" Amy asked.  
>"Nevermind." He sniffed, wiping his eyes, which were red. "What's your name?"<br>"Amelia Pond. Call me Amy." The Doctor glanced up at her.  
>"Amelia Pond?" He scoffed. "Sounds like something out of a fairytale." Amy chuckled again.<br>"That's what he says, the Doctor. My Doctor, I mean." Amy said. "That's why I chose Amy. Amelia was just a bit too fairytale." She smiled at him. When he didn't return it, her's slipped off her face.  
>"I'm sorry about Rose." She said quietly. The Doctor didn't respond.<br>They just sat in silence.

* * *

><p>"Where did you come from?" The Doctor asked.<br>"You know, I've been alive so long, that I'm having trouble remembering," Jack joked. "Now come on." He started walking in the opposite direction. The Doctor blindly followed.  
>"Good to see you too." Jack said, powering up his gun as he peeked around a corner. There was a zapping noise, and the sound of metal clattering.<br>"Why are you in Hartford, Connecticut, of all places?" The Doctor questioned as Jack powered down the gun.  
>"Cybermen." He said simply. "Torchwood found something strange going on at the warehouses, so I've been living here, trying to figure out what was going on. All the workers stopped coming for g-d knows why, and the Cybermen took over, stealing people from the streets and upgrading them. They're living in secret, nobody knows about them, except me and my team." He explained. "And you. I'm the one who brought you here."<br>Before the Doctor could speak, Jack put a finger on his lips. He squeezed his hand, and the electric pulsar activated. Jack snuck around the side of the warehouse, and electrified a Cyberman standing guard at the fence. The Doctor just watched him, surviving as if he was in a zombie apocalypse. Jack beckoned him to follow. He put a finger on his lips, signaling for him to remain quiet, and he lead the Doctor around the warehouses, deactivating a few Cybermen during the journey. Within 20 minutes, Jack led him into an older looking building and up the stairs.  
>"We're safe," Jack proclaimed after shutting the door to a small room. There was a second door in the back of the room. He pulled up a chair from the corner, and sat. The Doctor spotted another chair, and pulled that one up too.<br>"So… where are you at in our timeline?" Jack asked.  
>"The last time I saw you was when Martha left."<br>"Same here."  
>"So we're at the same point?"<br>"I suppose."  
>They were silent for a moment.<br>"You said you were the one that brought me here." The Doctor said suddenly. "What does that mean?"  
>"The TARDIS got a distress signal, right?" Jack asked.<br>"Yes," The Doctor answered. "I followed it, and then the doors flew open, and Donna…" he trailed off midsentence.  
>"Donna?" Jack asked.<br>"My current companion, her name's Donna Noble." Jack raised an eyebrow.  
>"Where is she?" The Doctor glanced at him.<br>"I lost her. We followed that distress signal, and she fell out of the TARDIS." The Doctor looked up at him. "You sent it, didn't you?" he asked.  
>"Yes." Jack murmured. "And the age winds?" The Doctor didn't answer. Jack went on. "The age winds in the vortex would have aged her into nothing." He said quietly.<br>"I know." The Doctor replied grimly. "but…" Jack's head shot up.  
>"What?"<br>"According to my handy dandy Sonic, I've traced her. And I'm pretty sure she's alive, or it wouldn't have located her!" The Doctor cried happily. Jack sighed in relief.  
>"Oh my g-d, if she had died because of me-"<br>"But she's alright." The Doctor said. "I'm gonna sort out anything going on here, and then I'll find her. Apparently, she's at the core of the planet in 2346."  
>"I'm not gonna ask." Jack said. "But I think it's time you found out why I sent the distress signal."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because she fell out of the sky."<br>"What?" The Doctor question, bewildered. "She fell out of the sky? What does that mean?" Jack opened his mouth, then closed it. He stood up.  
>"I'm just going to show you." He said, kicking the chair back. The Doctor stood up. Jack walked towards the second door, and pushed through it. The Doctor followed.<br>The room on the other side of the door was like a small flat. There was a small stove, a sleeping bag on the floor, a chamber pot (empty, thank g-d), a small radio, a chair with books next to it, a med kit, food (no chips, though), a pile of Cybermen scraps, and a pile of weapons in the corner. Jack plopped his weapons onto the pile. He moved a curtain aside and revealed another door. He opened it.  
>On the other side was an even smaller room. It looked like a cupboard. When Jack moved aside, the Doctor gasped.<br>Lying on a bed, beat up, and bruised, was a sleeping Rose Tyler.


	4. Love, Loss, and Memory

**Note from Whovianpower: ****_Just in case there is any confusion, this is where each character is in their timelines._**

**River Song: ****_After "The Wedding of River Song"_**

**Amy, Rory, and the 11****th**** Doctor: ****_After "The Power of Three" and before "The Angels Take Manhattan"_**

**Donna and the 10****th**** Doctor: ****_After "Midnight" and before "Turn Left"_**

**Rose and the 9****th**** Doctor: ****_After "Father's Day" and before "The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances"  
><em>****  
>Jack Harkness: <strong>**_After "Utopia/The Sound of Drums/The Last of the Timelords" and before "The Stolen Earth/The Journey's End"_**

**There. Hopefully that clears up any confusion. Thank you and enjoy the story. Reviews are appreciated. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor and River just stood together, locked in embrace, as Rory tried to process that the woman-Donna- had seen River dead.<br>River died. His daughter died for the Doctor. By the sound of it, it had been before her time. Rory wasn't sure he could forgive the Doctor for that. He couldn't speak for Amy. She's a wild card, that one, but he was sure that Amy wouldn't be happy to hear of her daughter's death.  
>Loud voices outside the locked door brought River and the Doctor apart. They moved as if nothing happened, and the news of River's future death circumstances had not just been revealed.<br>"All right," the Doctor said. "We've got work to do." He turned to Donna. "Donna, come here, and use this electromagnetic locking system of River's to enforce the closed door." He thought for a moment. "I- er, I mean- the Doctor has shown you how to do it, right?" Donna nodded weakly. The Doctor herded her to her feet. "Well, off you go!" the Doctor said, pressing a strange gizmo into her hands. He turned to Rory, and handed him the Sonic Screwdriver.  
>"What do I do with this?" Rory asked, grasping the device. The Doctor pointed to Donna.<br>"Go make the locking system stronger." The Doctor instructed. "Setting 2634B."  
>Rory did as he was told.<br>The Doctor and River headed off to the other side of the room. Rory noticed their glowsticks light up a computer that he hadn't noticed before.  
>Rory found Donna pressing the gizmo to the door, right above the handle. She did something, and there was a snap as it latched into place. A small light on the top lit up.<br>Rory set the Sonic Screwdriver to the right setting, and turned it on. Donna watched the device intently.  
>"What's that?" she asked.<br>"The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver."  
>"The Doctor? He's here?" Rory looked at her strangely.<br>"He's been here the whole time," Rory told her. "He's that annoying bloke with the stupid bowtie." Donna stared at Rory like he had just grown a second head. She then glanced behind her, probably at the Doctor, and then back at the Sonic.  
>"That isn't the Doctor." Donna said. "The Doctor looks completely different." Rory's head shot up suddenly as he realized why Donna didn't recognized him, if she really even did know the Doctor.<br>"Oh, I get it now," Rory exclaimed. Donna raised an eyebrow as Rory spoke. "The Doctor is an alien."  
>"I know that," Donna interrupted. "He's from Gallipawn, right?"<br>"Gallifrey," Rory corrected. "He's an alien, a Timelord. Timelords have a special power. When a Timelord dies, their body repairs itself, it changes. His entire body changes. He gets a new face and a new body." He gestured towards the two people, huddled together in front of a computer. "He told us after River was born."  
>They were silent for a moment. Surprisingly, Donna seemed to accept this fact very easily.<br>"River… is she your daughter?"  
>"Yeh," Rory said. "She's my daughter."<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"Yeh," A tear slithered down Rory's face. The Doctor was the cause of his daughter's death, and that was killing him, even though his daughter was alive and well across the dark room.<p>

* * *

><p>Just when Amy thought she would go insane, the Doctor broke the silence. His eyes were still brimmed with red, but he stood up like a man late for work, and hurried to the control panel. He began to mutter indistinctively.<br>Amy stood up slowly. She felt herself starting to sweat from the heat. She took a hair tie off her wrist and started putting her hair up.  
>"What?" she asked as she pulled her hair tight. The man who calls himself the Doctor didn't turn to look at her.<br>"I'm gonna blow the place." Amy's eyes widened.  
>"What?" she cried, hurrying over next to him. "But we're still inside!"<br>"Don't be stupid, I know! I'm gonna beam us to the TARDIS," he said to her as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world. Amy narrowed her eyes.  
>"Who are you?" she demanded.<br>"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor snapped. Amy threw her arms in the air.  
>"You are not the Doctor!" She cried.<br>"Yes I am!" he turned to stare her in the face. "Who are you?"  
>"Amy Pond! You know that already!" The Doctor rolled his eyes.<br>"To me!" he said in annoyance, pointing to himself. "Who are you to the Doctor?"  
>"He's my best friend!" Amy told him angrily. "I travel with him. I think I know what my best friend looks like!" The Doctor glared at her.<br>"You don't know what he looks like in the past!" He snapped as he pressed a button.  
>"What are you-" Amy trailed off, lost in thought for a moment. She suddenly slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh my G-d!" she cried. "It's been staring me in the face!" She had learned this when River was born! "He's regenerated!" The Doctor glanced at her.<br>"Yeh, you travel with a future version of me." He confirmed. "You know, unless I've lost my memory, which is highly unlikely." He stepped away from her and pressed a button farther down the control panel.  
>"So… you are my best friend before I knew you?"<br>"Ya," the Doctor answered. "But you aren't my best friend. I don't know you." He was silent.  
>Amy was too, since her heart suddenly felt heavy. She spoke with a shaking voice.<br>"So what's the plan?" she asked.  
>"I'm gonna set the boiler room into overdrive, causing radiation to flood this place. The gas pipes will burst, and the only thing I'll need to do then, is strike a match." He glanced at her and flashed a momentary small smile. "Charles Dickens gave me that idea last Christmas. The place will blow instantly, but the TARDIS will bring us in before we become fish and chips."<br>"Nice!" Amy shouted. "How long will that take?"  
>"All I need to do is press this button!"<br>Suddenly, there was a small explosion. Amy screamed, jumping backwards. The Doctor scrambled around, trying to do damage control. His cries of dismay claimed that it was too late. The console was being licked by flames.  
>The Doctor grabbed a leather jacket that Amy hadn't noticed until then off the floor besides the console, and joined her a safe distance away from the fire.<br>"What's happened?" Amy cried. The Doctor's eyes darted around observing the scene.  
>"It's the Daleks!" he shouted in anger. "They've figured it out. They've sent a heat pulse to melt the controls!"<br>Amy watched in dismay as the fire burned the controls into ashes.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared at Rose for a very long moment. He felt Jack's eyes on him, but he didn't care. The Doctor felt his hearts well up like balloons, and a tear slither down his face. He approached Rose, and reached out. He stroked the side of her face, and then pulled his hand away, unable to believe that Rose was really there.<br>Her breathing was shallow, and her bruises were a deep purple. The Doctor touched her forehead lightly, but she jerked away with a small whimper. She didn't wake.  
>He finally spoke to Jack, but didn't take his eyes off Rose, in fear that the moment he looked away, she would be gone.<br>"When did you find her?" He asked.  
>"I sent that distress signal out a month ago, the day I found her." He replied in a sad tone. "She's been sleeping the entire time."<br>"A month," The Doctor whispered, getting to his knees. "She's been in a coma for a month." He bit his lip as he noticed a large bandage wrapped around her stomach. "What's happened there?"  
>"There was a burn mark." Jack told him. "Looked like it was caused by the weapon of a-"<br>"Dalek," The Doctor whispered. "She had been shot by a Dalek. She shouldn't be alive."  
>"I know," Jack whispered.<br>The Doctor felt more tears streaming down his face.  
>"But she's alive," he whispered. "If anyone could survive a Dalek, it's her."<br>"Doctor, can you wake her up?" Jack asked. The Doctor swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew the truth. He didn't know if he could.  
>Jack got the message, even though the Doctor hadn't said a thing. The Doctor stroked Rose's hair again, with mixed emotions swirling inside of him.<br>The Doctor sniffed, then stood up, taking his eyes off Rose for the first time.  
>"What do we have here?" He asked. "What supplies do we have?" Jack nodded, and hurried out the door. He returned in under a minute with the med kit the Doctor saw earlier.<br>"Modern or future?" he asked. Jack smiled and opened it.  
>"How about both?"<br>The Doctor looked over the medical supplies. Stethoscope, decongestion medicine, thermometer, aspirin pills (he shuddered at that one. It kills him instantly). He took the pills and threw them behind him. He heard them roll away on the wooden floor. There were also some medicines from the future, cures for diseases that didn't exist yet. Those were useless.  
>The Doctor pulled out the stethoscope and put it on. He placed the stethoscope over her heart. Rose winced at his touch, but relaxed at after a moment. The Doctor listened, and felt his heartbeats quicken. Rose's heart was working overtime, as it had been for a month, struggling to keep her alive.<br>According to the thermometer, she was burning with fever. The Doctor glanced at the supplies at his disposal. They were all useless.  
>He was about to give up on what he had when he notice something.<br>"Jack, what's that?" the Doctor asked, pointing to a jar in the kit. Jack, who had placed the kit on the floor and was standing in the doorway, approached quickly. The Doctor pointed to a little flap sewn into the back of the kit where the aspirin used to be.  
>"I'm not sure," Jack replied. "I never used the aspirin."<br>"Jack, what century is this box from," the Doctor questioned. "Now, or 51rst?"  
>"51rst," Jack said. "Does it matter?"<br>"Med kits may not always have what you need," The Doctor said. "But there's a way to get what you need." He opened the flap, and exposed a dark hole, just big enough to put fingers through. He reached in, felt around for a second, then pulled out a long narrow tube, filled with a golden light.  
>"Spatio-Temporal Hyperlink!" he cried happily. Jack opened his mouth, but the Doctor cut him off. "Yes, I know it isn't a real term. I just didn't want to say 'Magic Door'."<br>"What is that?" Jack asked pointing to the tube. The Doctor smiled.  
>"Think, the first time we met, what was floating around in your ship?"<br>"Nano-genes!" Jack cried. The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver, and quickly scanned Jack.  
>"I just show Nano-genes what a healthy human looks like, take out the immortality from the mix, and send it to the Nano-genes!" The Doctor did what he explained, then soniced the Nano-genes. They shimmered with a bright golden light, and the Doctor jumped to his feet.<br>"Brilliant!" he cried. To Jack, he said "Are you ready?" Jack nodded. "Allons-y!" the Doctor cried, popping the lid off the jar. The Nano-genes streamed out, and surrounded Rose. The Doctor stepped back as the Nano-genes went to work.  
>The Nano-genes manifested around Rose physical injuries. When they cleared, the bruise or cut would be gone. Within a few minutes, the Nano-genes left a healthy looking Rose, and disappeared into the air.<br>The Doctor hurried forward, grabbing the stethoscope from the medical kit and putting it on. He got to his knees again, and put it to Rose's chest. She didn't wince this time. Relief showed on his face as he listened the strong, steady beat of Rose's heart. Her breathing returned to normal, and so did her temperature as the fever died.  
>The Doctor glanced up at Jack. "She's gonna be alright." He cried happily. His hearts nearly stopped as he heard a small cough and a gasp coming from Rose. He turned in time to see her rise up to a sitting position, glancing around groggily. When her eyes fell on the Doctor, Rose flinched, and pushed herself to the edge of the bed against the wall.<br>What she said to him next nearly stopped his hearts for good.  
>"Who are you? Where's the Doctor?"<p> 


	5. Concussions, Santa, and Time

"Brilliant!" The Doctor cried, hitting the button. The lights switched on, lighting up the room.  
>"Well, guess we don't need these anymore," Donna said, tossing her glowstick behind over her shoulder. River smiled at her father, who still held the Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor hurried over to him and collected his device. "Door all sealed?" The Doctor asked Rory. Rory nodded. "Excellent!"<br>"Rory, Donna, come on!" River called. The Doctor tossed her his Sonic Screwdriver, and she Soniced something on the wall. The wall was bare, Rory noticed. That was strange. He blinked as there was the noise of gears grinding, and the wall in front of River slid up.  
>"Finished!" She exclaimed.<br>"Good going, River!" said the Doctor. "Donna, Rory, Allons-y." He straightened his bowtie. "I see why I used to like that phrase so much." Rory noticed that Donna's face looked uncomfortable.  
>"What's the matter?" Rory asked. Donna glanced at him.<br>"I know you said that the strange bloke was the Doctor, _regenerated_, whatever that means. But he's just to… different. And when he uses that word, the Doctor's word..." she said a word so quietly that Rory almost didn't hear it. He thought she said 'Midnight'. What did that mean? Donna shivered slightly. "Are you sure that's _my _Doctor?"  
>Rory nodded.<br>"Seems like it."  
>"But at the same time," Donna said. "I can't stand this bloke." She walked forward to the other two.<br>"I know the feeling," Rory murmured. "He did kiss my wife on the night before our wedding. Or… did she kiss him?" He shook his head. "I'm talking to myself…"  
>The wall that slid up revealed a dark staircase. It was too dark to see where it led.<br>"Well, come on then," The Doctor said, hurrying up the stairs. His glowstick lead the way for him. River followed, then Rory. They staircase was so narrow that they had to walk one behind the other. Frankly, he felt like he was still in grade school when he walked in a line like this. There was a slight crash as the door slid down behind him. He flinched as they were enveloped in darkness. His, the Doctor's, and River's glowsticks were the only sources of light.  
>"Blimey, I wish I still had mine," Donna said ahead of him. Rory's glowstick illuminated her ginger hair.<br>"Oh, don't worry," piped up the Doctor up in front. "How long can the staircase be?"  
>Answer is, very long. They walked up, without any distinction of time or destination for who knows how long.<br>"How much longer?" Donna demanded. The heels of her shoes clinked on the metal of the steps.  
>"No idea," the Doctor murmured. "Thought we would have evened out by now."<br>"Well clearly, we haven't," Donna snapped. "Who's brilliant idea was going up this path?"  
>"Well, mine," the Doctor said. "And it was a brilliant idea at the time!" The Doctor did a little bounce on the steps and ended up bashing his head on the low ceiling.<br>Let's just say that Donna's yapping didn't help with the near concussion.

* * *

><p>Amy was frozen, staring at the fire, which was eating away at their current only hope of defeating the Daleks. The Doctor was muttering to himself wildly, so fast that it was impossible to understand him. Amy caught a few words; 'Rose' and 'Extermination' were two of them.<br>As the Doctor muttered to himself, Amy watched the fire grow larger, large enough so that it was almost licking the pipes on the ceiling. Amy gulped. One spark could blow the room, but she knew that the Daleks would probably be fine outside of the place. Either that or there'll be a gas leak and it will choke them to death. Both options weren't acceptable.  
>"Doctor!" Amy said, the fire growing a few inches. The Doctor didn't respond. "Doctor! The fire!"<br>"Put it out!" he snapped. "I'm trying to figure something out!" He went back to muttering to himself. Amy glared at him.  
>"G-d, you're a rubbish version of the Doctor!" Amy growled.<br>"I am the Doctor," the Doctor shot back. Amy rolled her eyes, and noticed an extinguisher by the door.  
>She grabbed it and squeezed the handle.<br>The fire went out, and the control panel was covered in white foam-and so was the Doctor.  
>Amy stifled a giggle, as he wiped foam off his eyes. He glared at her.<br>"Thanks," he grumbled.  
>"No problem, Mr. Foam Finger," Amy giggled, her laughter too strong to hide.<br>Now the Doctor wanted to strangle the redhead. His knuckles clenched until they went white.  
>Amy dropped the extinguisher, and it landed on the floor with a loud clatter. The Doctor wiped some foam from his green shirt as Amy surveyed him.<br>"You know, with the foam beard and insanely long foam hair, you could be Santa Claus."  
>"Are you gonna shut it anytime soon?" He snapped. Amy bit her lip, holding back laughter. <em>Hey, it's an angry Santa! Did he get on the naughty list again?<em> But she kept quiet. "Blimey, you're more annoying than Mickey." The Doctor muttered.  
>"Who's Mickey?" Amy piped up.<br>"The Idiot," The Doctor answered as if it were totally obvious. Amy raised her eyebrows, and opened her mouth, then closed it.  
>"Ooooookaaaaaay…" She finally said. She tugged lightly on her hair bun, before undoing it and redoing it.<br>What? She was nervous.

* * *

><p>Rose stared at him with a mix of bewilderment and fear as she pressed against the wall. He approached her slowly.<br>"Rose, it's me," he whispered. She blinked.  
>"Who are you?"<br>That was a phrase that tore at his hearts. He never expected to hear that.  
>Rose looked so young. There just wasn't any age or burden from their travels showing on her face (although she loved the travel). Not much, anyway. And her clothes… they were dirty, but they were familiar.<br>She wore a pink top jacket with a collar along with a jean jacket over that. She wore trousers and sneakers. Why were they familiar? Something suddenly occurred to the Doctor, a memory of an adventure in their first year of travel.  
>"Jack?" the Doctor whispered. "When you found her, was her hair in a bun?" He glanced up at him. Jack's face screwed up in concentration trying to remember. When he spoke, his fears were confirmed.<br>"It was. It was coming out of one anyway. Why?"  
>The Doctor choked back a sob that was coming on full force. He stood up, and glanced at Rose.<br>"Jack, come over here for a moment." He choked out. Jack stepped outside the little room and the Doctor joined him, ignoring Rose's sudden cries of 'where am I?' and 'who are you?'  
>"What's happening, Doctor?" Jack questioned, ignoring Rose, too. "Why doesn't she know us?"<br>The Doctor used all his will power to keep from crying.  
>"Rose only wore that outfit once." He said. "I remember it clearly."<br>"When?"  
>"She had just met her father. Almost right after that, we met more Daleks, and something happened." He blinked, and knocked on the side of his head. "I don't remember much of that day. Just really orange hair..." The Doctor said. "She hasn't met you yet." Jack's face fell.<br>"What?" He cried. "She met me for the first time on my ship. Not here!"  
>"Time isn't a straight line. It can bend and twist into any shape."<br>Jack's eyes widened. "She has no clue who you are, does she?" The Doctor shook his head.  
>"I haven't regenerated yet. She only knows my last incarnation." He choked back another sob, and his face turned stone cold, hiding his emotions. "I haven't seen her in years, and the one time I see her, and she has no clue who I am."<br>Jack didn't know what to say. How could he? There's no chapter in the Time Traveler's handbook about meeting someone you care incredibly deeply about before they've ever met you. Nor was there a chapter on how to comfort that person.  
>Blimey, Jack hated that part of time travel.<br>"Now I know how River feels," He muttered.  
>Jack raised an eyebrow.<br>"What river?" The Doctor glanced at him.  
>"Spoilers," he murmured.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note From Whovianpower: <em>Ya, I know it is a short chapter, but there is more to come. :)<em>**

_**Spoilers...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quick question; who is your favorite companion and why?<strong>_


	6. Escapes

"Look! There's a light up there!" Donna cried, pointing past River and the Doctor. She smiled for the first time in what felt like hours. In fact, maybe that is how long they've been trudging up the endless steps, through the dark, with three dying green glowsticks as their only lights.  
>The Doctor's face lit up. Maybe that was why Donna suddenly could see just a bit more.<br>"That's right, Donna, we're almost there."  
>Donna rolled her eyes.<br>"You said that twenty minutes ago."  
>"And we're still almost there!"<br>"Sweetie, be quiet," River snapped suddenly.  
>"What's going on?" Rory asked.<br>"Father, please," River pressed. Donna's eyebrows furrowed together.  
>"What is it?" she whispered. River didn't turn to look at her. She just froze.<br>"River?" Rory asked. River remained silent. Donna tried to get a glimpse of River's face but it was too dark.  
>"River," said the Doctor. "What is it?"<br>"We are in a lot of trouble," River said suddenly. "We need to get out of the tunnel, and quickly."  
>Suddenly, Donna heard it too. The sound of an alarm in the distance. Rory tensed up too, but the Doctor just didn't seem to hear it.<br>"River, what is-"  
>"Just go!" With that the Doctor hurried forward. They all broke into a run hurrying up the stairs. Donna stumbled a couple of times, but managed to keep her balance. There was a boom behind them that sounded as if it were echoing in a cave.<br>She recognized the sound.  
>It was the sound of the wall at the bottom of the staircase sliding up.<br>Someone was coming.

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing that?" The Doctor asked Amy as she undid and redid her hair but for the third time in five minutes. He had managed to get all of the foam off of his face and body, and he didn't look happy about it. He kept throwing Amy dirty looks.<br>"Well, I'm nervous. Sue me." Amy snapped.  
>"Well, stop being nervous," The Doctor retorted.<br>"Then stop being unnerving!"  
>"Then stop being annoying!"<br>"Then stop being annoyed!"  
>"Ok, how about we just stop talking!"<br>"Then stop talking!" They both fell silent. Amy slid down the wall by the fire extinguisher while the Doctor started hurrying around the room, muttering to himself. After about three minutes of it, Amy was about to go mad.  
>"What are we going to do?" Amy asked. "We can't stay in here forever."<br>"I know," The Doctor said. "But we can't go outside that door." He punched the wall and then shook his hand before going back to muttering.  
>"Er, Doctor?" Amy called.<br>"What?"  
>"You said you could transport us back to the TARDIS." The Doctor stared at her, before clonking himself on the head. Amy stared back. "So are we going to the TARDIS or not?" She asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes.<br>"Just grab my jacket for me, will you?" he said, pointing to the bundle which he had dropped onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"Whoever you are, let me go!" Rose yelled at the two men who she had seen when she woken up. The man with brown spiky looking hair glanced over his shoulder. Rose was taken aback. He looked close to tears. The man looked away. He heard him say her name, and Rose pressed against the wall. The two men entered the room.<br>"Rose, do you know who I am?" asked the other man. Rose shook her head hesitantly. The men looked at each other.  
>"Should I tell her?" said the second man.<br>"Sure," the first man said sadly. He said something quietly that Rose couldn't hear. The second man turned to her.  
>"My name is Jack. Jack Harkness." Rose's eyes fell on the man with no name.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"John. John Smith."<br>"Jack and John?" Rose asked. "Aren't those the same name?" John glanced at Jack.  
>"Yep," Jack said.<br>"Where am I?" Rose demanded.  
>"Hartford, Connecticut, USA" John answered. Rose's eyes widened.<br>"I was just with the Doctor!" She cried. "On the other side of the planet!" She stood up and edged her way around the room. "What happened? Transmat? Teleportation?" John and Jack glanced at each other. "You aren't fooling me!" she cried. "I've seen so much; gelth… autons…. Slitheen…." She was quiet for a moment. "You aren't slitheen are you?" she gritted her teeth. John watched her, sadly almost.  
>"We're not slitheen." He said. Her eyebrows furrowed together.<br>"Who are you?" she demanded. "What are you? What do you want with me?" She didn't give them time to answer.  
>Rose ran forward, shoved John hard enough to make him hit the floor with a loud thump and ran out of the room.<p> 


	7. Being Impossible

_"Come on!" Verity begged me. "You've got to do this! I dared you and you took the dare!"_  
><em>"You did promise!" Sidney pointed out. I rolled my eyes.<em>  
><em>"Apparently, I always promise even when I don't remember making the promise." I snapped back.<em>  
><em>"Yes, you do," Sidney said, punching my shoulder. He grinned. "Come on!" He gripped my hand and pulled me along happily. Verity laughed behind me as she followed us. Sidney made me stumble a couple of times, but I didn't care.<em>  
><em>We hurried over the hill, and we finally saw it; the dig site.<em>  
><em>Nearly 340 years ago, a woman called Nasreen Chaudhry had attempted to dig into the earth. It had gotten 21 Kilometers into the ground, before one day, it blew up. Wales decided not to clean it up, saying it was a historical site. In my opinion, the real reason was this; money.<em>  
><em>Apparently, Sidney and Verity had dared me to sneak into the site and touch the top of the drill, which stuck up out of the ground. Well, at least they put some quids on it. There was no backing out now. Verity hurried up behind me.<em>  
><em>"Wow," she exclaimed. "I've been able to see this place from my house since I was little. How come I've never seen it up so close?"<em>  
><em>"I dunno, but you're stupid that way," I replied. She punched me in the back. I turned to her. "You're punches are getting harder."<em>  
><em>"You've been teasing me since we were little girls," Verity told me. "You deserve it." I rolled my eyes.<em>  
><em>"Are you gonna do it or what?"Sidney demanded. "C?"<em>  
><em>C was my nickname. Believe me, it's better than being called Nutterhead.<em>  
><em>"Listen to us, you'd think we're little children, not twenty-six years old." Sidney laughed heartily, showing off his bright white teeth. He was so handsome.<em>  
><em>Ok, maybe I have a little crush on him.<em>  
><em>"Well, go on then," Verity said. I smiled then stepped forward. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. I spun around to look into Sidney's eyes.<em>  
><em>"Just one thing," he said. "Care to grab something to eat later?" I felt my face warming up and I tucked my hair behind my ears.<em>  
><em>"Y-You mean l-like a date?" I stuttered. He nodded.<em>  
><em>"If you'd like."<em>  
><em>"Uh, sure." I said. He pulled me in for a kiss.<em>  
><em>After a moment, he broke away, and I practically skipped down to the site. I glanced over my shoulder to see Sidney smiling victoriously, and Verity holding two thumbs up behind his back.<em>  
><em>I hurried to the barbed fences and climbed it with ease. Believe me, this wasn't the first time I accepted this type of bet.<em>  
><em>I dropped onto the ground on the other side of the fence. Glancing back, I realized that Sidney and Verity would be able to see me get to the drill. I still took my phone and turned the camera on anyway.<em>  
><em>"Hey Sidney, hey Verity, it's C, ready to make you eat your words," I said to it, reaching to the drill. I filmed myself tapping the rusted metal, then cried out in triumph. "Yes! You owe me eight quids each!" I exclaimed. "In your face!"<em>  
><em>Suddenly, right before I pressed the end button in my phone, the ground beneath me gave away and the phone slipped out of my hand. It clattered onto the ground, still recording my screams of terror, and Sidney and Verity shrieking my name.<em>

* * *

><p><em>When I opened my eyes, everything was green. A bright green light shined in my face, the bright green door was locked, the big green man held something long, green and pointy to my face, green straps held my hands down to the bright green chair, bright green—wait… green man with pointy thing in my face… that should have been the first thing I noticed. I immediately struggled against the straps to no avail, and stared at the reptile man.<em>  
><em>"Who are you?" I demanded, trying and failing to sound confident. The green man didn't say anything. He just pulled down the surgical mask which had covered his face. I gasped. His face was covered in scales.<em>  
><em>"I suppose the better question is 'what am I?'." he said. "Answer is Silurian."<em>  
><em>"What do you want with me?" I cried, tugging on the straps again. There were straps on my legs too.<em>  
><em>The Silurian, whatever that is, didn't answer. He glanced at my face one more time before holding the scalpel to my throat. It pressed against it, and I whimpered.<em>  
><em>"Anderson!" came a yell. "We need you."<em>  
><em>The Silurian froze with the scalpel to my throat. He glanced at my scared and sweating face before placing the scalpel on the tray a few feet away and exiting the room.<em>  
><em>I panted for no apparent reason. I was so scared. My bonds were as tight as ever and there was no hope of getting free. A tear slid down my cheek. What was I going to do.<em>  
><em>Then I noticed the tray had wheels.<em>  
><em>Well there wouldn't be a hope if I weren't clever. I was wearing boots. I slipped a boot off and kicked it forward best I could.<em>  
><em>The boot slid forward and bumped into the wheel of the tray. Ever so slowly, the tray started rolling towards me. I stopped it with my foot, then reached as far as I could for the scalpel on top. My fingers closed around it. With a smile, I spun it around and slit my bonds. I did the same thing with all of the other bonds. I stood up and smiled triumphantly.<em>  
><em>"Wow, that's a sharp thing," I murmured, examining it closely. Then I carelessly tossed it onto the tray, slipped on my boot, and hurried out of the room.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I had no idea what was going on, but I had a sneaking suspicion that if I stuck around things would end really badly. When I woke up this morning I never imagined finding myself running for my life from lizard men with guns who probably wanted to dissect me. Seriously, I'm no alien.<em>  
><em>I had no idea where I was, but I had a feeling I may have been abducted by aliens. Although I fell into the ground… I hate my life.<em>  
><em>I crept out of the room and peeked around the corner. There was an empty hall, which I followed.<em>  
><em>"Where the hell am I?" I wondered aloud. My heart race increased considerably, which will happen when you are trying to avoid being dissected by lizards…<em>  
><em>I tried to quiet my breathing as I snuck around. Suddenly, I heard voices.<em>  
><em>I glanced around frantically, trying to find a place to go. I ran around the corner back the way I came, and pushed through a closet door that I had seen earlier. I shut it behind me and peeked out of the small window.<em>  
><em>About six of the strange Silurian people marched by. Two were clutching a wrestling girl with bright red hair between them.<em>  
><em>"Let me go, Lizard Breath!" she screamed, yanking away from them. She had a Scottish accent. She wrestled free. I gasped as she tried to run, but a Silurian zapped her in the back. She collapsed. I pressed my face against the window best I could without the Silurian seeing me. I caught a few words.<em>  
><em>"Take her to the…" and then they became muffled as he walked away. Another guard picked up the girl and slung her over his shoulder.<em>  
><em>Was she dead?<em>  
><em>Her eyes opened a crack tiredly, and she saw me.<em>  
><em>'I'm sorry,' I mouthed. She watched me sadly and tiredly as she got carried away. Right before she disappeared from view, her eyes slipped shut as she fell unconscious.<em>  
><em>I turned around and slid down the door with tears in my eyes. How could I just let that girl get taken away? I sniffed, brushing my brown hair out of my eyes and tucking it behind my ears. Why did I let her get hurt?<em>  
><em>"If I had done something, I would have been captured too," I whispered to myself. But at the same time, I felt awful. Who knew what would become of the redhead?<em>  
><em>I stood up and peeked out the window again. I ducked as another group came. I heard more shouting and I peeked over the rim of the window. They were carrying another woman between them, much older than the first one.<em>  
><em>She had poufy blond hair that seemed to explode everywhere. She wasn't struggling as much but she stopped suddenly and refused to move. Someone held a gun up to her face but she didn't so much as flinch. It was like this was something she experienced every day.<em>  
><em>A Silurian blocked my view as he stepped in front of the window. Luckily his back was to the door.<em>  
><em>A few seconds later, there was shouting and the sound of a gun firing. I was sure the woman had just been killed. Well, until the Silurian in front of the door collapsed onto the ground. My eyes widened as I saw the woman brandishing the gun the Silurian guard had. Every Silurian lied on the floor. The woman blew over the mouth of the gun as if she was blowing away smoke. She then hurried in the direction in which she came.<em>  
><em>I waited what felt like an hour, but really was probably three minutes before I cautiously opened the door and hurried down the hall, stepping over various unconscious Reptile bodies.<em>  
><em>I panted as I hurried around. Every time I heard voices I'd jump into a room. One time I ended up hiding in a room with a disgusting smelling gas. Not fun. When I came out, every time I passed something with a screen, it would burst into static. That air must mess up electronics.<em>  
><em>Suddenly, there were a lot of voices, and I panicked. I tugged on the door handle, but it was locked firmly shut. My heart raced. Suddenly, there was the sound of static on the other side of the door, and it unlocked. I pushed it open and shut it behind me.<em>  
><em>The lights were on. I glanced at the door handle and saw something electronic on the door. The smoke from that weird room must have shortened it out.<em>  
><em>I walked farther into the room, and there suddenly was a grinding sound, like when the rusty old lift moves in the old flat building. I gasped as the wall slid up.<em>  
><em>The voices on the other side of the door got louder, and an alarm sounded, and I ran up the stairs, flinching as the wall slid down again.<em>  
><em>I was enveloped in darkness.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I suddenly heard voices up ahead. I bit my lip as I realized that they sounded human, like me. Having no other choice, I ran up the stairs as fast as I could.<em>  
><em>The people ahead of me seemed to have the same idea, because there was the sound of pounding feet echoing to the tunnel.<em>  
><em>"Oi!" came a loud voice. "Hurry up! They're coming!"<em>  
><em>I smiled for the first time in hours, relieved to hear someone human.<em>  
><em>"No!" I shouted. "Wait!" the pounding feet stopped as I hurried up the stairs. A green light shined in my face as someone held a glow stick to it.<em>  
><em>A woman with ginger hair, not the one I saw in the hallway, looked back at me with a concerned look on her face.<em>  
><em>"Are you ok?" she asked. I recognized her as the one who first shouted.<em>  
><em>"Ya," I panted. "Just a bit tired of running in the dark."<em>  
><em>"What's your name," asked a man who was behind the woman. Through the darkness, I saw two more people behind the man half illuminated by matching glowsticks.<em>  
><em>"Clara," I panted. "My name is Clara Oswald."<em>


	8. In the Dark

_**Oh I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm totally stupid! Sorry, I haven't been writing that much and I'm so sorry! But I'm gonna try to make it up to you by writing a lot. I'll do my best!**_

* * *

><p>Amy stumbled as she felt herself become solid again. It was a really strange sensation. The Doctor appeared next to her wearing his leather jacket, but unlike her, he became solid and immediately began to walk around a control panel as if he were used to it.<br>Amy glanced around in wonder at the inside of the 9th Doctor's TARDIS as the Doctor ran around the console, pressing buttons. The TARDIS rotor moved up and down like it does in her usual TARDIS, making that familiar sound.  
>"Wait a minute!" Amy exclaimed, spinning around to face the Doctor. "This is the control room the TARDIS bought us to in that pocket universe! When the TARDIS-" she caught herself, biting her lip to keep herself from giving any more information away. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.<br>"What?"  
>"Spoilers?" Amy replied hesitantly. "No, wait, forget I said that!" she cried, mentally kicking herself for giving him another spoiler, which was the word 'Spoilers'. She turned around and stomped away, and the Doctor stared at her until she rested on one of the weird shaped pillars. She noticed him watching her and sighed. "Keeping my mouth shut sure is difficult," she mumbled.<br>"Alright then," The Doctor murmured after a moment, for once in his long life at lost for words. He turned to the console again and pressed a button. The TARDIS groaned again as it materialized. Amy watched him intently as he looked at some readings on a screen.  
>"So what's the plan?" she asked. The Doctor looked up.<br>"March out and make some noise," he declared with a smile. A rather insane smile, actually, and that made Amy nervous.  
>"Wait," Amy realized something. "Where-where are we?" The Doctor's smile widened.<br>"Aboard the Dalek ship!" Amy's eyes widened, and the Doctor grinned bigger, and marched right outside the TARDIS doors.

* * *

><p>Rose shoved him, as hard as she could, sending the Doctor spiraling onto the floor. He yelped slightly as his head slapped the wall on the way down, making his neck bend in an unnatural position. Everything blurred as the egg on his head from when he first got to Hartford was bothered.<br>"Doctor, are you alright?" Jack's voice came. He didn't remember getting up, but the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the bed, rubbing the pained area in his neck, telling Jack to go bring Rose back.  
>His head pounding, he pulled himself to his feet and followed Jack, who ran after her a minute before.<br>"Delete!" He heard a patrolling Cyberman cry. His pulse quickened, his headache forgotten, as he tore down the steps and out the door of the warehouse. He glanced back and forth, trying to figure out which way they went when someone shouted.  
>"Help!" Rose screamed. The Doctor hurried around the side of the warehouse to find Jack charging up his blaster as a Cyberman advanced on Rose.<br>"Hey! Rust bucket!" Jack yelled, as his gun came to full power. "Upgrade this!"  
>"Delete!" The Cyberman replied, holding up his arm, and firing at the same time as Jack. The Cyberman exploded on impact. Jack wasn't so lucky.<br>The Cyberman's shot struck Jack square in the chest, spreading electricity all over his body. For a moment, the Doctor could see Jack's skeleton through his skin, when suddenly, he collapsed with a yelp. The Doctor hurried down beside him.  
>"Oh my g-d!" Rose cried, stumbling to the ground next to Jack. She rested her fingers on his throat, her face going white. She looked up at the Doctor.<br>"He's dead!" she whispered, her voice breaking. "Oh my g-d…"  
>"Just grab him," the Doctor instructed, sliding his hands between Jack's armpits. Surprisingly, Rose obeyed gripping his legs and helping the Doctor carry him back to the warehouse. The stomps of the Cybermen back up troops could be heard as the Doctor shut and bolted the door. He grabbed Jack, and with Rose's help, carried him up the stairs.<br>"What was the point of that, John?" Rose asked, realizing suddenly as they set him down on the floor. "He's dead!"  
>The Doctor stood up and stepped away, leaning against the wall. Rose watched him curiously, but cautiously.<br>"Wait for it," the Doctor murmured. Rose yelped loudly, lunging backwards, as Jack drew a sharp breath, sitting up, gasping for air.  
>"Woah!" Jack cried, coughing. He rubbed his chest over his heart. "Woah… that's gonna hurt in the morning."<p>

* * *

><p>"Clara, how did you get here?" the ginger woman asked.<br>"I took a dare, went to the site, and the ground collapsed under me. Next thing I knew, I was here," Clara replied, still panting. She sniffed. "Who are you, and how did YOU get here?"  
>"Well, I'm Donna, Donna Noble," the ginger woman said.<br>"I'm Rory," the man behind her said. "Rory Williams."  
>"River Song," said one of the two figures behind him.<br>"I'm the Doctor," said the figure farthest up the stairs. Clara raised an eyebrow.  
>"Doctor what?"<br>"Just the Doctor."  
>"Ok?" Clara glanced at Donna and Rory.<br>"It's all he ever says," Rory spoke up. Clara gave a confused nod.  
>"Ok?"<br>"Ok."  
>Clara looked back and forth from the lot of them. "How did you get here?"<br>There was a clatter coming from the bottom of the stairs that made everyone tense up. There was low sound as the grinding sounded again, and Clara's heart lurched.  
>"Clara, how did you find us?!" Donna asked, fear in her voice.<br>"Er—the wall slid up!"  
>"But, Doctor, we locked it!" River's voice came floating down.<br>"Something must have made it malfunction!" The Doctor cried. "Clara, what did you do?"  
>"I just walked near it!" Clara moaned. "Before I was in some room, and after I came out, technology started screwing up around me!"<br>The Doctor whipped something out of his pocket. It made a whirring sound followed by a loud, high pitched squeal.  
>Everyone threw their hands over their ears and the Doctor turned off the object and stuck it in his pocket.<br>"Temporal engines," he grumbled.  
>"You mean like on Apalapachia?" Rory asked, recovering from the Doctor's device.<br>"Exactly."  
>The grinding got louder, and Clara's pulse began to quicken.<br>"Doctor, we need to run!" Donna cried.  
>"Right, yes, right!"<br>The line started moving up quickly, as there was a clatter at the bottom of the impossibly long stairs and the sound of rapid footsteps.  
>Clara's heart pounded, as they pushed up the stairs.<br>After a few moments the line stopped.  
>"What's happening?" Clara called, fear in her voice.<br>"There's a wall here!" The Doctor replied.  
>"Sonic it, then!" Donna yelled.<br>"Temporal engines screwed the Sonic up!" he snapped. "Pun intended," he added.  
>"Enough of the puns, Doctor!" Rory said. "Open the door!"<br>"I can't!" The Doctor battled. "It's locked!"  
>Right there and then there was a sharp grinding noise, and they were all blinded with bright light.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry if it is a bit confusing that Clara's point of view is now in the third person instead of the first person (which makes me wonder, what's the second person?), but I put it in the first person so that Clara's identity could be a secret for the duration of the chapter. :) I'm going to try to post more in a couple days.<em>**


	9. Cults, Immortality, and Guns

"Doctor! You can't be serious!" Amy cried, running after him. She burst through the doors, and froze to the spot, looking out at all the Daleks pointing their guns at them. "Oh…" she whispered. "You were serious."  
>There was silence as the Daleks registered their presence. Then-<br>"Exterminate!"  
>"Exterminate!"<br>"Exterminate!"  
>"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"<br>Lasers shot from their weapons and Amy screamed, ducking down to the ground, clutching her head. The Doctor didn't react. He smiled as they shot. Amy looked up and gasped, watching the shots being absorbed into the air in front of him.  
>"Nice try!" the Doctor cried after the shooting ceased with confusion from the Daleks. "This force field is impenetrable. Nothing can stop it."<br>"Explain! Explain!" the Daleks chanted.  
>"You know what?" the Doctor asked. "I won't 'Explain'." He said the word 'explain', mocking the Daleks. "You are going to explain. What are you up to?" he demanded. "What is your plan?"<br>"We will not listen to you, Doctor!" came a loud voice. The Doctor turned and stared at four Daleks, watching him intently.  
>"Identify yourselves!" he said, slight recognition in his eyes.<br>"Dalek Caan!"  
>"Dalek Sec!"<br>"Dalek Thay!"  
>"Dalek Jast!"<br>The Doctor's hearts nearly stopped.  
>"Oh my g-d!" he whispered. "No way."<br>"What is it?" Amy asked from the floor, which she has yet to get off of.  
>"It's the Cult of Skaro."<p>

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Jack asked, getting off the floor. Rose's pulse quickened even more. She stood up.<br>"That's what I'd like to know," she said hesitantly, backing up slightly. "You were dead!" she turned to face John. "You knew he would do this?" John nodded slightly. Rose felt her chest tighten. "What the hell was that?" she demanded to Jack.  
>Jack glanced back and forth between Rose and John.<br>"I'm immortal." He said. "I come back to life when I die."  
>"How many times have you done this?" she demanded. Jack looked back at her.<br>"So many times that I've lost count." Rose bit her lip.  
>"Can you do this too?" she asked John. He tilted his head up, rubbing the side of his neck. When he removed his hand, she saw a nasty bruise showing up. John stared at her.<br>"Sort of—well, no, not exactly," he murmured.  
>"What the hell does that mean?"<br>John didn't answer.  
>"Are you alien?" she asked.<br>"No," Jack said. "I'm just really complicated."  
>John didn't answer, but Rose didn't notice this.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"Jack Harkness," Jack replied.<br>"The—John Smith," John corrected himself. Rose raised an eyebrow.  
>"<em>The <em>John Smith?"  
>"No, just John Smith," he denied.<br>"What were you going to say?"  
>"John Smith."<br>"What were you going to say?"  
>"John Smith!"<br>"WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY!"  
>"STOP IT!" John yelled. "I'm John Smith!"<br>Rose stared at him accusingly.  
>"Where am I, and what is going on?"<br>"Hartford, Connecticut, Cybermen invasion."  
>"Cyber-what?"<br>"Oh right, not there yet."  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"I mean you don't know what they are yet."  
>"Then tell me!"<br>"Cybermen are upgraded humans," Jack cut in. "They strip away anything human and replace it with metal. They're metal men."  
>Rose was silent for a moment.<br>"What do we do?" she asked.  
>John and Jack were quiet, exchanging glances.<br>"I don't know," Jack said finally.

* * *

><p>One moment, they were all in a dark staircase, hearing foot falls down below. The next thing they knew, they were being escorted down a long dark hallway by Silurians with guns, which wasn't what Rory had in mind.<br>He glanced at the newcomer, Clara, was her name. She looked as if she were in her late twenties, but too young to be thirty. She was scared, walking briskly with a gun at her back.  
>The Doctor smiled as he marched down the hall, River matching his long strides. Neither seemed to be the least bit nervous, unlike Rory, who was filled with worry over his wife, who has not been heard from in hours.<br>Donna walked besides him nervously, her head tilted downwards. Rory could still see her face, which was tense with worry.  
>"What's wrong?" Rory whispered.<br>"Are you blind? Look at where we are!"  
>"Silence!" snapped a guard besides them. Donna fell silent, but she walked faster, away from Rory. Rory sighed, hoping the Doctor had some kind of plan.<br>The Silurian led them all to a large room, where more Silurian resided. One female one turned to them as soon as they entered the room.  
>"Well hello!" the Doctor said grinning.<br>The female stomped forward.  
>"Identify yourself," she demanded spitting in his face.<br>"The Doctor," he grumbled, wiping her spit of his forehead.  
>Fire suddenly danced in her eyes as she backed up.<br>"My name is Calcon," she said glaring at them.  
>"Nice to meet you," the Doctor said.<br>"I think not." Calcon pulled a gun off her belt and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry, I know it's a bit short, but I promise it'll get better.<strong>_

**_Reviews are really appreciated!_**


	10. Answers, Talking, and More Guns

"That's impossible!" the Doctor cried. "How can the Cult of Skaro still be alive?"  
>"We survived. The very last Dalek fleet in existence, falling through time! We were weak, but we've been rebuilding!" cried Dalek Sec.<br>"The most important question is," began Dalek Caan. "How can you be here?"  
>"All the Daleks and the Timelords were exterminated in the great time war!" accused Dalek Jast.<br>"Every last one of them!" pressed Dalek Thay. "Is that not true?"  
>The Doctor gave them a stony stare, before putting his head down slightly.<br>"It's true," he said after a moment. "But not completely. I'm the one that killed them. All of them!" his voice began to rise. "You thought you were going to win, you thought you had already won! But that was before the Oncoming Storm arrived! I destroyed Gallifrey, and I destroyed the Daleks!"  
>The Daleks, with the exception of the Cult of Skaro, rolled backwards slightly, but the Cult of Skaro stared on.<br>Dalek Caan began moving forward, and stopped in front of the Doctor, with only the TARDIS's defense barrier between them. Dalek Caan stared at the Doctor for several minutes before speaking.  
>"This means you killed the Timelords." It trilled. "You would make the ultimate Dalek!"<br>The Doctor's anger boiled overboard.  
>"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" he screamed. "YOU KILLED ROSE TYLER! AND I WILL DESTROY YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" he turned to the TARDIS, and noticed for the first time in many minutes the Amy still sat on the floor. "Come on," he snapped at her, and she stumbled to her feet. Amy hurried into the TARDIS, staring at him through the open doors.<br>He was about to step through when Dalek Caan spoke again.  
>"You would make the perfect Dalek."<br>He slammed the door closed.

* * *

><p>The Doctor rubbed his neck as he watched Rose sitting in a chair. Jack had left, to make sure Rose's escape hadn't raised an alarm. He had been gone for five minutes.<br>Rose noticed he was looking at her.  
>"What are you staring at?" she snapped. The Doctor's gaze dropped. After a moment, Rose called his alias's name.<br>"John?" The Doctor glanced up, meeting Rose's eyes. "Who are you?"  
>"I'm John Smith." Rose stared at him.<br>"No, who are you?" she asked. "Why do you seem so familiar? Have we met?"  
>The Doctor shrugged, but in reality, he knew why; she travels with the younger version of him every day.<br>"I've just got one of those faces." he responded.  
>"Ok..." Rose replied, not really sure what to make of him. "You just seem freakishly familiar."<br>The Doctor started rubbing his neck again. Rose raised an eyebrow.  
>"Why are you doing that?" she asked. The Doctor glanced at her.<br>"I cracked my neck when you shoved me into the wall."  
>Rose bit her lip like she always did when she was feeling bad.<br>"I'm so sorry," she told him. "I was just freaked out. Do you know what it's like to wake up around a bunch of strangers?"  
>The Doctor laughed, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment as he trailed into one of his time travel stories.<br>"Well," he said. "Actually, here's a really funny story. So here I am in London, investigating a series of murders, when someone hits me over the head, knocks me out."  
>"Ouch," Rose murmured with a small smile. The Doctor continued.<br>"So I wake up in this dirty little cell with a guard outside the door, and I demand to be let go, and he won't let me out. I couldn't exactly use the Sonic, since he had taken it." Rose's eyes widened suddenly, but the Doctor didn't notice. "So I'm waiting for Martha to reappear, when suddenly the door opens and someone hits me in the head again!"  
>"Wow, people must have something against your head." Rose said. "Sonic?"<br>The Doctor didn't hear that last part.  
>"So I wake up, and I find myself in shackles. Blimey they were tight. There was this guard that held onto me, and I tell him to let me go, but of course, he wouldn't apparently he was taking me to Queen Victoria. Who knew that would happen in 18 hundreds Scotl-" he bit his tongue, realizing his mistake.<br>"Queen Victoria?" she asked. "How were you going to meet Queen Victoria? 18 hundreds? Scotland?" Her eyes widened. "You're a time traveler!" Rose cried.  
>The Doctor rubbed his neck. "Me and my big fat mouth."<p>

* * *

><p>Calcon pulled the trigger of her gun, and a light flew out, and hit the Doctor. He screamed in agony clutching his chest.<br>Rory, Clara, and Donna hurried to keep the Doctor on his feet while River went for her gun and cocked it in under three seconds.  
>"Guards!" Calcon shouted, and a couple Silurians ripped the gun out of River's hands and held her arms behind her back. She struggled.<br>"Doctor!" she shouted.  
>Three more guards grabbed Rory, Clara, and Donna and pulled them away. They struggled too.<br>Calcon pulled the trigger again, and the Doctor screamed, collapsing to the ground.  
>"Doctor!" they screamed.<br>Calcon moved forward, as the Doctor, full of pain, glanced up at her with difficulty.  
>"What—what are you doing?" he gasped.<br>"Restac? Alaya? Remember them?" Calcon demanded as the Doctor gasped for air. She lowered herself to the floor. "They were my sisters." She said coldly. The Doctor's eyes followed her as she stood up, and pulled the trigger again.  
>He screamed.<br>"Leave him alone!" Clara cried in fear.  
>"Let him go!" Rory shouted.<br>"Wait till I get my hands on you!" Donna yelled.  
>River stared at the guards that held her as she struggled.<br>"If you hurt another hair my husband's head, I will kill you with my bare hands." River threatened.  
>The Doctor tried to get to his hands and knees, but every move hurt. He stared weakly at Calcon who glared at him, fire dancing in her eyes. She glanced at the Doctor's friends.<br>"Tie them up, throw them in a cell," Calcon commanded.  
>"Doctor!" River screamed, the guards dragging her away. His friends disappeared, and the Doctor groaned in agony. He heard Calcon approach him.<br>"You will regret ever coming down here," Calcon whispered. She turned to the guards.  
>"Take him to the chamber." She glanced back at him. "I'll deal with him there."<p> 


	11. Revelations

Amy Pond watched the Doctor walking—no, more of stomping—around the TARDIS console, flipping switches angrily, muttering furiously to himself. He pulled a lever, and the TARDIS made that noise (which River said it's because he leaves the breaks on) signaling they were taking off.  
>The Doctor glanced at her every now and then as he rushed around the console. There were no angry looks at her from him, but she could tell he was angry. The way he glanced at her basically was like he was making sure she was there.<br>"I AM NOT LIKE A DALEK!" he shouted suddenly, making Amy jump. "THEY ARE FILTHY LIARS!" He smacked the console and threw himself into the seat in front of the scanner. She saw a single tear sneaking down his cheek. "They're murderers. They killed Rose Tyler."  
>He was silent for a long time, just staring ahead with a blank look on his face as more tears slithered down his face. After a few moments, Amy hesitantly walked over to him, and placed her hand on his arm. He didn't shrug it off.<br>Amy plopped herself down in the seat next to him and sat there as he stared off into space.  
>"Rose…" he cried softly.<br>"You don't know she's dead," Amy heard herself saying. She bit her tongue. What was she thinking?  
>"What?" the Doctor asked, his head whipping around. Amy swallowed hard, realizing there was no way out of answering that.<br>"Well," she replied hesitantly. "Daleks lie. A lot. You said so yourself. How do you know that the Daleks aren't just hiding her somewhere? How do you know she didn't just escape? Maybe the Daleks told you she's dead to make you we-"  
>She stopped herself. Finish that sentence, and Amy might just find herself floating in space. This was a really unpredictable incarnation.<br>The Doctor stared at her, wide eyed for a few moments before opening his mouth and closing it again. Without warning, he stood up and began rushing around the console again.  
>"You're right!" he cried. "Rose may still be alive!"<br>Amy stood up, her eyes following him.  
>"How are you going to find out?" she asked. The Doctor's head popped up from under the console which he dived under a couple seconds before. There was a strange grin plastered on his face.<br>"Security cameras," he said. "I've got the TARDIS wired up to the mainframe. I can pull up the security footage."  
>He disappeared under the console again, and a few moments later, he reappeared. He flicked some switches, and suddenly, the screen on the console lit up, with pictures all over the screen. The Doctor rushed over to it, and Amy crowded next to him.<br>The screen had many different pictures on it, viewing the current actions of the Daleks. Many of them rushed all over, shouting various instructions.  
>"No, no we need the ones from about—" he glanced at his watch. "—an hour ago." He flicked a switch, and new images appeared on the screen, one of which held Amy being escorted to the boiler room. Another image of the boiler room showed the Doctor talking on the communicator. Other images showed Daleks roaming around.<br>The Doctor stopped on an image of the roof.  
>"This was where she was." The Doctor told Amy. They watched the recording for a few moments when suddenly, the door flew open on the screen and a girl with blonde hair flew out of it, slamming it shut. She glanced over her shoulder as she hurried across the roof.<br>Amy guessed this was Rose.  
>Rose glanced back at the door with a scared look on her face as she spoke furiously into a communicator. After a moment of her talking, she turned off the communicator. She suddenly began to fade in and out the way Amy did when the Daleks had her, when suddenly, there was a crash.<br>"Exterminate!" screamed a Dalek. Rose suddenly spun around, speaking into the communicator as she became solid again when suddenly, there was a flash of bright light.  
>Rose fell to the ground. Then it happened. Right before she hit the pavement, she flashed away, disappearing as if she had never been there.<br>The Doctor slapped a button and the last few seconds replayed. He watched Rose get shot and vanish as she fell again. Over and over again at least five times before he pressed a button and the screen switched back to the current film.  
>"What was that?" Amy asked. "What was that fading out thing?"<br>The Doctor leaned back on one of the strangely shaped columns, staring off into space again. After a moment, he turned to her.  
>"That was the TARDIS. The shot hit her, but she was already half gone. She disappeared before the shot could fatally wound her." He leaped forward and hugged a surprised Amy. He pulled away with a grin plastered on his face. "Rose is still alive, Amy. Rose is still alive!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Rose demanded. "Where—where are you from!"<br>The Doctor stared at her with a nervous glance on his face. Where was Jack when you needed him? He rubbed his neck trying to think of what to say. Then he remembered the first time they ever argued.  
>"It's not like you're going to know where it is?" he replied quietly.<br>"Where are you from?" Rose demanded.  
>"What does it matter?" he asked calmly.<br>"Tell me who you are!"  
>"This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me." He told her. Then he waited to see if it would click.<br>The penny dropped.  
>"Déjà vu…" Rose murmured, staring at him. The Doctor decided to add something.<br>"I came first in jiggery-pokery…" the Doctor told her. "And you failed in hullabaloo…"  
>Rose stared at him, looking very scared.<br>"But he said that… who are you?" she demanded. The Doctor took a deep breath, and decided to tell her.  
>"It's a long story," he said, glancing to the floor. After a moment, he looked up, staring at her. "Rose Tyler," he said, standing up. "My name is the Doctor."<p>

* * *

><p>"Doctor!" River yelled, as the guards held her wrists together painfully behind her back. The Doctor screamed again as the guards dragged them away. River yelled death threats as the doors shut. The Doctor's cries could still be heard.<br>River, Rory, Clara, and Donna screamed loudly as they were dragged back where they first began.  
>They all were chucked into a cell. The guards shut and locked the doors as the group untangled their pile of limbs.<br>River lifted her head from the ground and saw a guard posted outside their door. There was no escape.  
>Donna stood up and found her voice.<br>"Oi, Green bean!" she yelled, getting to her feet.  
>"Donna, maybe you shouldn't," Clara warned, but Donna ignored her. Donna marched over to the bars.<br>"Lizard brain!" she shouted. "Let us go!"  
>The Silurian spun around and pulled out his gun. He pulled the trigger. There was a flash of light and Donna collapsed on the ground.<br>"Donna!" River cried, reaching for her gun instinctively before remembering it wasn't there. She helped Rory and Clara drag Donna away from the bars. They rested her in front of the back wall.  
>River glanced at the Silurian guard. Even though his face was hidden by the mask, River could tell he was smiling. The guard turned around, putting the gun back in his belt. River wondered if she could steal it from him. As if he knew what she was thinking, the guard stepped forward, out of reach of the prisoners.<br>Defeated, River turned back to Donna lying on the ground. Rory, being a trained nurse, checked her over. He took her pulse and glanced up at River.  
>"She's just unconscious."<br>River breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against the wall. They were silent.  
>"What are we going to do?" Clara asked, resting her head on the concrete.<br>River bit her lip.  
>"I don't know," she finally answered.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor shuddered as Calcon finally lowered her gun.<br>"Take him to the chamber, now." He heard Calcon command. He felt soldiers gripping his arms. Too weak to protest, he let them drag him across the room.  
>He must have fallen unconscious because the next thing he knew, there were shackles on his wrists and he was tied to a wall.<br>His vision cleared after a moment, and he saw Calcon pacing in front of him.  
>"Restac and Alaya were my sisters," she told him when she saw he was awake. "You killed them the last time you were here. They told me what happened." She glanced at him. "Some woman killed Alaya, I know that. But she died years ago. Then you and Eldane set up the poison gas. Restac died." Calcon approached him, spinning the gun in her hand. "You were supposed to die that day. But you didn't."<br>The Doctor watched her movement. His head was spinning, partially with questions, but partially from being zapped over and over again.  
>"It should have been you." Calcon told him. She lifted her gun and pulled the trigger.<br>The Doctor cried out, doubled over with pain. Calcon pulled the trigger twice more.  
>The Doctor pulled on the chains to no avail.<br>"Why?" he choked out, glancing up weakly. "Why do this?"  
>"Because the earth belongs to us!" Calcon yelled pulling the trigger again. And again. And again. "We will wipe every stupid ape from the face of our beloved planet."<br>The Doctor panted, his face contorted.  
>"I was still asleep during the last time. Imagine my furry to wake up to my sisters dead."<br>She pulled the trigger again and again and again.  
>Before long, everything went dark.<p> 


	12. Arks, Secrets, and Plans

_**So so sorry, I know it has been nearly 2 weeks since I've last updated, but life has been way to busy for my liking, and when I did find the time to write, I've had writers block. I feel terrible for keeping you waiting. I'll try to write another chapter today, but I don't know if I can finish it because I have school tomorrow. I really hate Mondays.  
>Since I was having trouble on this chapter, I wrote two one-shots, which I've posted. They're both completed. I'm gonna write about them in the author's note at the end of this chapter, alright? If you're interested, the chapter summaries of the one-shots are at the bottom.<br>Reviews are appreciated! Please review!  
>And without further ado, here is chapter 12 of Companion Pains. Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Doctor practically danced around the console as he flicked switched, singing how Rose alive. Amy watched, happy for him. Her eyes followed him as he moved<br>"Well, you sure are happy about this," Amy smiled. The Doctor grinned.  
>"Of course I'm happy!" He practically yelled. "Rose is alive! I l-" he stopped, smile fading a little.<br>Amy was taken back in surprise. Was he just about to say that he loved Rose? The Doctor, the Doctor she knew, had spoken of Rose Tyler before with great fondness, but she never realized that she was _this _important to him. She never knew he loved her.  
>"You love her?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked up at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Amy glanced at the floor. "Ok," she murmured.<br>"Wait," the Doctor said. "Do you-"  
>"No!" Amy shouted. "I'm a married woman!"<br>A strange look appeared on the Doctor's face.  
>"You're not married to-"<br>"No!" Amy shouted again. "His name's Rory." There was silence, and Amy scoffed. "G-d, does everything have to be awkward with you?" she demanded. The Doctor shrugged.  
>"Depends on the day."<br>Amy rolled her eyes. "Shut up."  
>Suddenly, something on the screen showing the security video caught her eye. The sound was on mute, otherwise she would have heard it already.<br>In several images, the Daleks bustled around in large groups. One group stood a strange device, slightly larger than a Dalek.  
>"Doctor?" Amy called. "The Daleks-"<br>He stood next to her and flicked a switch. The sound came on.  
>"-Protect the Genesis Ark!" The Daleks shouted.<br>"The Genesis Ark?" The Doctor repeated. "What's the Genesis Ark?"  
>"Doctor?" Amy whispered pointing to another image on the screen. "Look."<br>The Doctor pressed a button and that image filled the screen.  
>Some Daleks seemed to be constructing a huge black orb, larger than any object she'd ever seen. And in the area away from the orb, stood the Cult of Skaro, shouting instructions.<br>"No way," the Doctor whispered.  
>"What?" Amy asked as she tugged her hair out of the bun, letting it fall over her shoulders.<br>"They can't be."  
>"Enough suspense, Doctor!" Amy exclaimed. "This isn't a TV show! What is going on?"<br>"They're building a Void Ship." The Doctor breathed. "The Daleks are building a Void Ship."

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Rose demanded, fear seeping into her eyes.<br>"My name's the Doctor," John said calmly.  
>"You aren't the Doctor," Rose exclaimed. "You can't be!"<br>"Look, Rose, it's me." John insisted. "Timelords have this trick, as a way of cheating death. When a Timelord is dying, all the cells in their body are changed and healed. But it changes their face and personality."  
>"You're full of bull-" Rose started to say, but John interrupted her swear<br>"Rose, some time in your future, I-the Doctor is going to be hurt to the point where he needs to Regenerate." John tugged on his earlobe. "He's going to turn into me."  
>"You're insane," Rose cried. "Get away from me."<br>John stepped forwards, and Rose stepped back.  
>"Rose," he said. "If I wasn't the Doctor, how could I remember this?" He took a deep breath. "The first word I ever said to you. Oh such a long time ago." He was quiet for a moment, as if reminiscing. Then John continued. "I took your hand," he grasped her hand for emphasis. Rose would have pulled away, but she was too scared to. "And I whispered one word. Just one little word." Their eyes met, and Rose saw love in John's eyes. "I said, <em>run."<br>_Rose eyes widened in fear as she yanked her hand out of John's grasp.  
>"Have you been following us?"<br>"Rose, if I was some creep following you, how do you think I would have followed you to Christmas of 1869 where you met Charles Dickens as he was surrounded by ghost who weren't actually ghosts? Or when Slitheen took over Downing Street? You met Harriet Jones there. Also, the Prime Minister fell out of a cupboard, dead."  
>Rose stared at John, completely bewildered.<br>"Who the hell are you?" Rose demanded.  
>"I'm the Doctor."<br>Rose shook her head. "I don't believe you."  
>John closed his eyes. "I didn't want to do this, but I want you to see me."<br>Rose stepped back as John approached her.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>She was against the wall. John raised his hands and put his fingers to her temples. "What are you doing?" She asked as he closed his eyes.  
>Her mind was flooded with images of the Doctor as she knew him and John himself. She saw everything. Her eyes widened as an image of the Doctor exploding into golden fire played in her head. After a moment, the fire was gone, leaving John-No, the Doctor-in his place. She let out a little gasp. John took his hands away and opened his eyes. Rose stared at him.<br>"Doctor?"  
>He smiled. "Hello, Rose." The Doctor whispered.<br>The next thing she knew, she had enveloped the Doctor in a hug, tears streaming down her face. She had saw herself being separated from him, and how long its been since he had seen her.  
>"I love you," Rose whispered her secret, the one she has had for a long, long time.<br>"I-" He tried to choke it out, but it got caught in his throat.  
>They hugged for a long time.<br>Rose pulled away and glanced at the door in surprise as Jack stepped through. She knew who he was too.  
>"Woah," he cried as Rose wrapped him in a hug. He put his hand on her back and glanced at the Doctor in surprise.<br>"Did I miss something?"

* * *

><p>Donna was still unconscious. Rory attended to her, elevating her legs using his thick jacket like he was taught in medical school. River stood, pacing the cell, watching the guard standing outside the cell.<br>He was too far away for River to steal his gun, which was attached to his belt.  
>She glanced at Clara, who watched her intently.<br>"What?" River asked, speaking softly so the guard couldn't hear her.  
>"I saw you get away from those guards earlier," Clara told her, quietly also. "I was in that cupboard. You're pretty handy with a gun."<br>River smiled a bit.  
>"Thank you," she replied softly. She sat down next to Clara, who murmured under he breath, "Do you have a plan?"<br>"Not really."  
>"Maybe I do," Rory whispered quietly. River's eyes widened.<br>"What is it, father?"  
>"Father?" Clara asked, glancing back in forth from the young man and River, who looked much older.<br>"Time travel. It's complicated."  
>"Yep, since her mother's best friend is her husband."<br>Clara stared at them strangely.  
>"Ok, what's the plan?" River asked in an undertone.<br>Rory pointed to the wall and River and Clara followed with their eyes.  
>There was a vent in the wall that looked as if Clara could reach.<br>"Maybe one of us could climb through there."  
>"Are you joking?" Clara demanded in a hushed tone. "Whoever goes up there could get lost!"<br>"Well it's better than being trapped in here," Rory battled.  
>"He's right," River responded quietly. "But it's a small vent. Who'd fit in there?"<br>River's eyes immediately went to Clara, who's mouth fell open.  
>"No way," she objected softly before they even asked. "I'm not going in there!"<br>"You could find the Doctor, and a way out of here," Rory said.  
>"And you could find away to stop the Silurian from invading the surface," River put in in a hushed tone.<br>Clara shook her head. "No!"  
>"Please!" River begged. "I don't see how else we're getting out of this." Clara rolled her eyes.<br>"I don't have a choice do I?"  
>"No," Rory replied.<br>"Not really," said River.  
>"Fine," Clara said. "What do we do?"<br>"Ok, I'm going to pull the vent off, but we're going to have to be quick because the guard will notice."  
>"Not if we use this," River said, pulling a device out of her pocket.<br>"What is that?"  
>River smiled. "It's a bomb."<br>It slowly dawned on Clara. "You're going to distract the guard."  
>"Yep," River nodded. "Now go."<br>Rory pulled Donna's unconscious body away from the wall with the vent and got into position to pull it off. Clara got ready to be boosted up. Rory gave a thumbs up to River, who pressed the button on the front, and rolled it through the bars, and down the hall.  
>Clara tried not to flinch as the bomb exploded. It wasn't a bomb that could collapse a building, just one that makes a lot of noise.<br>The guard outside their cell ran down the hall. They heard more Silurians coming to the site.  
>"Now!" Exclaimed River softly. Rory ripped the vent off, the noise hidden by the pounding of feet. The vent cover fell to the floor with a small clatter as River and Rory boosted Clara upward. She grasped the edge of the hole and crawled in and out of sight.<br>"Good luck," Rory whispered before going to attend to Donna again.  
>"My g-d, I hope the Doctor is ok," River murmured.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor was far from ok.<br>By the time he regained consciousness, Calcon had gone, and two guards were posted outside the room, both holding guns. He was in the same room Calcon tortured him in.  
>He ached all over. Every place Calcon had shot him burned with pain.<br>The shackles were still locked around his wrists. He easily could have grabbed something with his feet had he had the energy, but he felt like Calcon had taken it all from him. Just opening his eyes was pure labor.  
>He let out a shaking breath as he weakly pulled on the chains that held him in place. His entire body ached with the effort of moving, and he fell limp once more.<br>What was he going to do?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, as promised, here are the summaries of the one-shots along with a couple of my other stories:<strong>_

_**Fallen Rose Petals: Have you ever wondered if Amy ever found out about Rose? Well she did. And she helps the Doctor deal with how much he misses her. Set between "Victory of the Daleks" and "The Time of Angels/Flesh and Stone". Involves Amy Pond, the 11th Doctor, Jackie Tyler, and Rose Tyler. Complete**_

_**Midnight Nightmare: **__**This is the aftermath of the episode 'Midnight'. The Doctor is pretty shaken up about what happened on Midnight and is plagued by nightmares. It's up to Donna and the TARDIS to set him right. Set shortly after "Midnight", Donna Noble, the 10th Doctor, the TARDIS. Complete**_

_**"Raggedy Man, Goodbye." The graveyard in New York, 2012, wasn't the Doctor and Amy's final goodbye. He found her again, but on her deathbed. The 11th Doctor and Amy Pond. One-shot. I actually cried writing this. Complete.  
><strong>__**  
><span>Death By Angel<span>: Lily Collins and Anna Hathaway were two normal high school best friends. After Anna gets them both in trouble, they end up in the school alone, face to face with the deadly Weeping Angel. Lily and Anna are my own characters. Involves the Weeping Angels, and a bunch of comedy. Complete**_

_**Possession on New Earth: **__**Cassandra is stranded on New Earth in a hospital basement, being cared for by a forced grown clone called Chip. Oh, and she's a piece of skin, stretched across a metal frame with a brain in a jar at her feet. If she had feet... When Rose Tyler, the woman who assassinated her appears, Cassandra decides to get a little revenge, but not in the standard way...New Earth, Cassandra's POV. Also includes different things that Cassandra sees in the minds of the Doctor and Rose, and missing scenes that weren't in the episode "New Earth". Complete**_

_**Thank you for reading. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thank you to all my followers and reviews.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	13. The Void, Plan, Argument, and Note

**_Sorry, I meant to write more sooner, but I got pretty sick with a fever of 101.5 (38.61 for those who use Celsius) and couldn't get up without getting a splitting headache, let alone write. But I'm better now, and I plan to write this chapter right NOW and maybe another one later. So sorry for the wait. I have no clue what I had!_**

* * *

><p>"What's a Void Ship?" Amy asked as the Doctor hurried around the console.<br>"A ship that travels through the Void," the Doctor replied, not looking up.  
>"Ok," Amy murmured, running her fingers through her red hair. "And call me stupid, but what is the void?"<br>The Doctor started explaining at a million miles per hour.  
>"There's not just our universe out there, there are billions upon billions stacked up against each other," he explained. "Every decision we make creates an alternate universe. The space between the universes is called the Void. It's a neverspace. No light, no dark, no up, no down, nothing. There are many different names for it. Some call it the Howling. Others call it hell."<br>Amy shivered at that note. "Why would anyone ever want to go there?"  
>"You can't go there, or you'll be dead. But go in the Void in a Void Ship, you can hide for all eternity. No time will pass for you. You can stay there from the end of one universe, to the start of another, to the end of that one, while you remain unaffected in the Void."<br>Amy's eyes widened. "The Daleks are going to hide in the Void?"  
>The Doctor nodded. "Sounds like it."<br>"But why?" Amy asked.  
>"Why don't we find out?" The Doctor replied with a grin, flicking a switch. The TARDIS shuddered as it landed.<br>"Where are we?" Amy asked.  
>"Another part of the Dalek ship," he said. "Time to find out what's really going on here."<p>

* * *

><p>Jack's mouth stayed open the entire time the Doctor and Rose filled him in. He glanced at the Doctor as if he were crazy, which in fairness, he was rather that. But when it was finished, Jack's face broke into a grin as Rose pulled him in for another hug.<br>"Rose?" Jack murmured. "I've gotta ask the Doctor a question."  
>"Ok?" Rose said, a bit nervous at first, but she went back into the tiny room where she had remained in a coma for all that time.<br>The Doctor glanced at him.  
>"Why?" Jack asked quietly, so Rose wouldn't hear. "Why tell her? Doesn't that mess up the timeline if she knows who I am and who you are before she meets us?"<br>The Doctor nodded solemnly.  
>Jack's mouth remained open.<br>"So why tell her if it can mess up the timeline?"  
>"Jack, at this point in her timeline is a point where my memory is scrambled," the Doctor shot back. "I don't remember loosing Rose during our travels, and neither did she when she gets to this point in time. Something happens. The 9th Doctor is going to loose his memory, and Rose will too," he sniffed slightly. "I may as well get to be with Rose for a while before I need to loose her again."<br>Jack's mouth stayed open.  
>"You can be such a-"<br>"You boys playing nice out there?" Rose asked, poking her head out of the room. Judging by her face, she didn't hear them talking.  
>"Yes," the Doctor said. "We're done talking." He elbowed Jack in the ribs before he could say anything else.<br>"So what's the plan for the Cybermen?" Rose asked, joining the group.  
>"Wait a moment, Jack?" The Doctor said. "Did you find anything out there while we were-" he gestured to Rose. "Talking?"<br>"Yes," Jack said. "And I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Clara had been gone for about five minutes. The Silurian guards were still investigating the bomb site. Since they knew what she was capable of, River knew it wouldn't be long before they put the pieces together.<br>Donna was still out cold, and Rory had finished attending to her. River and Rory sat side by side against the wall in silence, watching the corridor in which Silurians were racing down, investigating the bomb.  
>Rory broke the silence.<br>"You are very clever," he whispered under his breath. "How did the Silurians not find the bomb?"  
>"Pockets," River whispered, indicating the small coat that she wore. "Bigger on the inside. They're exactly like the TARDIS."<br>Rory cocked his head in question.  
>"You know how the TARDIS doors is basically a portable portal to another dimension that is the TARDIS?" River asked. Rory nodded. "The Pockets are the same thing. Knock on the side of the TARDIS, it feels hallow. Feel the pocket, it feels empty."<br>"That must come in handy," Rory told her.  
>"It does," River replied. There was silence for another moment before she pointed to Donna on Rory's other side. "When do you think she'll come round?"<br>Rory shrugged. "Sooner or later. She's not critically wounded."  
>"Well that's good," River said. "I'm actually becoming quite fond of her."<br>"River, she said she saw you dead. She said you died. How does that now bother you?"  
>River shrugged. "We all die in the end."<br>"But it sounded like your end came early. How are you not bothered?"  
>"I died saving the Doctor," River said. "I died for a good reason."<br>"But-"  
>"Father, stop it!" she snapped, standing up quickly, pacing. "Just stop it!"<br>There was a tense silence, only broken by a sharp cough coming from the unconscious woman.

* * *

><p>"If I ever get out of these air ducts, I will kill those two," Clara murmured to herself, using her arms to push herself through the cramped space. After about five minutes of this darkness, she had banged her head about three times, and was getting really sick of it. Every time she saw a light coming from a vent, it showed a room that had several Silurian guards.<br>It was difficult to breath the disgusting musty air that flowed through the duct. Clara was wasting time, cursing to herself, as she tried to move quicker. She swore to herself that as soon as she was out of this place, she would burn this dress, for it was covered in dirt.  
>She moved along, making slow progress, wincing at every noise her boots made. She pushed her hair out of her face, breathing the disgusting air heavily as she tried to move quicker.<br>There was a sudden noise as she reached one of the vents, and Clara tensed up. The vent ahead of her shook and came off with a small pop. Clara felt her heart skip a beat.  
>Suddenly, a hand-a human hand- appeared in the duct, holding something. There was a clatter as it rolled in Clara's direction, and within a moment, it touched Clara's hand.<br>She squealed slightly, staring at the hand, which gripped the side of the duct. After a moment it gave a thumbs up. Clara's fingers closed around the device the hand had rolled to her. Her eyes widened as she realized it was a torch.  
>"What the-"<br>She flinched as the hand disappeared, and the vent popped back on. Gripping the torch, Clara moved forward as fast as she could, not caring how much noise she made.  
>She peered through the vent in time to see a flash of brown hair, like her own, and a flash of blue light, and before she knew it, all Clara saw was a room, empty of Silurians and the owner of the mysterious hand.<br>Clara's grip on the torch tightened. Suddenly, she realized there was a piece of paper attached to the torch with a rubber band. Using the light coming through the vent from the empty room, Clara pulled the piece of paper off the torch, and read it.

_Hope this will help you, Clara. Good luck :)  
>-SEC<em>

SEC? Who was SEC? Clara laid there, puzzled, before pocketing the note in her deepest pocket, flicking on the torch, and continuing on her way, this time, without banging her head.

* * *

><p>He couldn't think. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find them. Claire, Riva, Rick, and Danielle.<br>Wait, those weren't their names.  
>He couldn't think."<br>Everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There, I hope this makes it up to you. I know you wonder, who is SEC?<br>Spoilers...**_


	14. Dangers

The TARDIS doors opened without a sound, and the Doctor poked his head out. Amy's head appeared under his and they scanned the surroundings.  
>The TARDIS had landed in an empty room, a cupboard perhaps.<br>The Doctor stepped out without hesitation.  
>"Ok," he murmured to Amy. "We know the Cult of Skaro is back on Earth in that metal factory. We saw it on security cameras. So that means just the patrolling Daleks are here."<br>"Ok, so what is the plan?" Amy asked.  
>"Well, there's a mystery, so let's go poke it with a stick."<br>There was a sudden buzzing behind her, and Amy spun around. Her mouth hung slightly open as she saw the TARDIS fade in and out until it was there no more.  
>"Doctor, the TARDIS is gone!"<br>"I did that," he replied, Sonicing the door.  
>"Why?"<br>"Amy, if we fail, then the Daleks can never get their hands on the TARDIS," he explained. "I've sent it to earth, and I can beam us there, too when we're finished with this."  
>"Ok," Amy murmured. "How are you doing that, by the way? The whole beaming thing? Because my Doctor can't do that."<br>"Handy little device that I got on the planet Jurassica," the Doctor said, pulling a small remote out of his jacket. "Limited number, so we've gotta use it wisely."  
>Amy froze. "Limited number?"<br>"Yes," he replied.  
>"How many?"<br>He thought for a moment. "Seven, max."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Absolutely."  
>"Doctor," Amy stuttered, nervously.<br>"Yes?"  
>"How many have we done?"<br>"Well, when we first arrived, I used that thing to beam Rose and myself into the factory in the first place, while we left the TARDIS about three miles away."  
>"So that's two," Amy said, counting off on her fingers.<br>"Then, I did a failed one when I tried to send Rose to safety."  
>"That's three."<br>"Then I saved you."  
>"Four."<br>"Then both of us to the TARDIS."  
>"Five, six."<br>"And then the TARDIS to earth just now. Oh."  
>Amy went white.<br>"So when this is over," Amy whispered.  
>"We have no way out," the Doctor finished.<br>"_Crap_."

* * *

><p>Jack held out his pulsar in his right hand, causing Rose to jump back as he nearly smacked her in the face.<br>"Sorry," he stated, and Rose nodded. "So this pulsar can fry out a single Cyberman at a time, right?"  
>The Doctor nodded.<br>"What if we could transmit this pulsar to the whole of the Cybermen fleet on earth?"  
>The Doctor's eyes widened.<br>"Oh that's brilliant!"  
>"Thanks," Jack said with a smile.<br>Rose still didn't get it.  
>"What?"<br>"Rose, imagine if one pulsar could fry out every Cyberman within sixty square miles?"  
>"Oh my g-d, that's brilliant!" Rose cried. "So how do we do it?"<br>"We need to get to the main control center of the Cybermen."  
>"Where's that?" Rose asked.<br>"One of these warehouses."  
>Rose groaned. "It's gonna take forever to figure out which one it is!"<br>Jack rolled his eyes. "Rose, during the month I spent taking care of you, do you really think I spent all the extra time sitting on my butt, twiddling my thumbs?"  
>"Um..."<br>"Rose, I know which one it is."  
>"Ok..."<br>"What are we waiting for?" the Doctor smiled. "_Allons-y_!"

* * *

><p>Donna coughed hard, opening her eyes as she jerked back to awareness. The first thing she thought was how much her stomach hurt.<br>Her next thought was-  
>"Doctor?" she croaked, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "Doctor?"<br>"Donna are you alright?" came Rory's voice. Her vision cleared, although her head still swam. She felt a hand on her back, which helped her sit up. The next thing she knew, Rory was kneeling next to her, and River Song was sitting besides her.  
>"Are you alright?" River asked.<br>"Yeah, I think so," Donna murmured. "What happened?"  
>"You got shot by a Silurian gun. Knocked you out for a good while."<br>Donna glanced at Rory.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Checking you over."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I'm a trained doctor. Have you got a problem with that?"  
>"No."<br>After a few moments, Donna noticed what-or rather-who was missing.  
>"Where's Clara?"<br>River smiled slyly, and Rory grinned a bit. Donna furrowed her eyebrows.  
>"What did I miss?" Donna asked. "Where's Clara?"<br>Slowly, River pointed upward. Following her finger, Donna noticed the vent on the wall.  
>"She went in there?" Donna hissed.<br>"She's trying to find the Doctor," River said.  
>"And perhaps a way out," Rory added.<br>"And where's the Doctor?"  
>River's face fell.<br>"We don't know."  
>Suddenly, Donna found all her strength. She jumped to her feet, unfazed.<br>"If they hurt that skinny streak of alien, I will kill them."  
>"I thought you couldn't stand the Doctor."<br>"Not this version of him," Donna said. "but he's still the spaceman who became my best friend," she turned to Rory, a determined look on her face. "And I'd do anything for him."

* * *

><p>Clara pushed herself along the duct, using SEC's torch to guide her way. She could tell that her skirt was now so dirty that no amount of washing will fix it. She groaned slightly at that thought.<br>She froze when she heard voices.  
>"We must purge the surface of all the apes," came a voice. Clara got angry as she recognized it as Calcon, the Silurian who hurt the Doctor. She moved forward to the vent, and peeked out through it.<br>The room was full of Silurians, and in the middle of the group, stood Calcon.  
>"This is what we will do. Tonight, we shall send an attacking fleet to the surface with a poison gas. Kill as many apes as you can. Then, we-"<br>"Calcon?" came a voice. "What are you doing?"  
>"Eldane!" Calcon spun around to face a new Silurian who had entered the room. "You traitor."<br>"I am not a traitor, Calcon. But it is no business of yours to attack the earth, while the rest of us sleep."  
>"Apes have taken over the surface. We must take back what is rightfully ours."<br>"You sound like Restac."  
>Even though Clara could only see Calcon from behind, she could feel her anger from in the air duct.<br>"You poisoned the city. Forced us back into hibernation. You're letting the apes keep what is ours. You are a traitor."  
>"I did it, to avoid war with the humans."<br>"We will slaughter those apes!"  
>"No, we won't," Eldane objected. "Should we alliance with the humans, we could be great! But at the time, the humans weren't ready."<br>"You are a traitor!" Calcon repeated. "Traitors are thrown in prison. Take him to the cells."  
>A few guards grabbed Eldane from behind and started dragging him away.<br>"Calcon, stop this nonsense!"  
>"I am taking back what is rightfully ours," Calcon growled as Eldane was dragged away. She turned to the Silurians and went on, giving the plan for battle attack. Clara bit her lip. This was bad. Very bad.<br>Hopelessly bad.

* * *

><p>The Doctor drifted in and out of consciousness. He didn't know how much time had passed. Every time he woke up, the pain dulled a bit, then returned.<br>Calcon must have really hurt him.  
>He was jerked back to awareness, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.<br>"No more," he choked out. "Please, just no more."  
>"I'm going to get you out of here," said a voice with an American Accent. It sounded just too familiar. "Relax," It said. "I'm going to get you out of here."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Oh no! What will Amy and the 9th Doctor do?"<br>Spoilers.**_

**_"How will the 10th Doctor, Rose, and Jack defeat the Cybermen?"_**  
><strong><em>Spoilers.<em>**

_**"How will Donna, Rory, and River escape the cells?"  
>Spoilers.<strong>_

_**"How will Clara get out of the air duct?"  
>Spoilers."<strong>_

_**"Who is saving the 11th Doctor from the 'chamber'?"  
>Spoilers.<strong>_

_**"Who is SEC?"  
>Spoilers.<strong>_

_**Read on. These questions will be answered :)**_

**_I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!_**


	15. Missing Faces

_**Hey, I seriously must be feeling better because this is the third chapter in three days I've written and posted!  
>A message to the guest who calls themselves 'Lewis': Could you make an account? I saw your reviews and I want to respond to them :)<br>Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>If Amy wasn't scared before, she really was now.<br>After a moment of tense silence, the Doctor opened the door, and beckoned Amy to follow him. They crept through the door and down an empty corridor, no Daleks to be seen.  
>"Where are we going?" Amy whispered quietly.<br>The sudden chattering of Daleks made them stop. Amy cursed silently, realizing the noise came from both directions of the hallway.  
>'Amy, there's no escape,' the Doctor mouthed.<br>Amy bit her lip, waiting for her doom, when suddenly-  
>"Guys, come here," came a hushed whisper. Amy and the Doctor whipped their heads around, finding themselves staring at two people peeking out from a room right next to them.<br>"In here," the woman said in a British accent, beckoning them forward.  
>"Hurry," the man said in the same accent. "The Daleks are coming!"<br>Amy and the Doctor exchanged glances. Not seeing any other options, they jumped into the dark room, and the woman shut the door, locking it behind her. The four of them sat in silence as the group of Daleks passed by, hissing about finding the two intruders, without actually saying their names. After a few moments, they were gone.  
>"You two alright?" the man asked. Amy nodded.<br>"Yeah, but I can't see anything."  
>"Hold on," said the woman. There was a rustling sound, and suddenly, the small room was lit up with light, coming from a torch in the woman's hand.<br>Both people had dark skin. The woman had short black hair, and the man had a buzz cut and a small beard, along with a rather surprised expression.  
>"Doctor?" he exclaimed. "It's you!"<br>Amy turned to see the Doctor with an astonished look on his face.  
>"Mickey?" the Doctor whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose, Jack, and the Doctor crept around the side of the warehouse wearing pulsars on their hands. Jack carried a gun, keeping it locked and loaded incase he needed to use it quickly. The Doctor clutched Rose's hand like he hadn't done in a very long time as they moved.<br>Every few minutes, a Cyberman would appear, and one of them would deactivate it. It was long, slow progress as they followed Jack to where he said the main control center was.  
>Rose chewed on her lip as she stared at the device on her hand, still not entirely sure how to use it. She met the Doctor's eyes and he smiled reassuringly at her, trying to calm her nerves.<br>It didn't work.  
>They followed Jack through row after row of warehouses. It felt like they'd never get there.<br>Hope welled up in her chest as Jack stopped them suddenly.  
>"Ok," he whispered. "The control center is up ahead. We just need to-"<br>"Jack, look out!" Rose cried, pointing to something behind him. He had failed to notice the Cybermen coming and when he turned around, the Cyberman threw a punch, and Jack collapsed onto the ground.  
>Rose squealed as the Doctor let out a pained yell and fell unconscious next to her. Before Rose could turn, something hard hit her in the back of the head, and everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p>Rory quickly filled in Donna on the bomb incident River had caused, Donna throwing a smile in River's direction. When he was finished, Donna started getting very worried, very quickly.<br>"So what do we do now?" she questioned.  
>"We wait," River said. "We need to wait for Clara and the Doctor. As much as I hate just sitting here, we just need to wait."<br>Donna sat on the ground, leaning against the wall, and River and Rory followed suit. Donna glanced at the ceiling for no apparent reason. "Does anyone else have a sudden craving for biscuits?"  
>"I know I do," Rory said. "I'd love some tea with that."<br>"Talking about food isn't helping right now," River murmured. "Its just making me hungry."  
>They sat in silence.<br>Donna flinched as she heard a guard shout, "Hey! Wasn't there four in there?"  
>A Silurian marched up to the bars, glaring at the three. "There was!" He decided. "There were four, but one's gone missing!"<br>"N-no," Rory stuttered.. "T-there's only ever been the three of us."  
>"Someone's escaped!" The guard shouted. "Sound the alarm!"<br>Almost instantly, a large red light started flashing, and the alarm echoed down the hall.  
>"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Donna muttered under her breath. She bit her lip as the Silurian opened the cell door and walked inside, other's following him. He grabbed Donna before she had a chance to react.<br>"Let me go!" she cried, thrashing in his grip, but his grasp was iron tight. Two other guards grabbed Rory and River, and the three prisoners were being dragged out of the cell.  
>"You're going to Calcon," the guard said, his grip tightening.<p>

* * *

><p>Clara's heart nearly stopped as she heard the alarm begin to echo down the air duct. She had been watching Calcon drawing up battle strategies when it started. Calcon started looking around in annoyance when another guard ran in.<br>"One of the prisoner's have escaped. That ape girl with the brown hair."  
>Clara bit her lip, and started trying to make herself as small as possible without making noise. She grasped SEC's torch in her hand, her heart hammering at what felt like a hundred miles per hour.<br>"Start a search," Calcon hissed. "Find that ape."  
>Calcon left the room, the guards following quickly. When the room was empty, Clara started making her way down the air duct again, looking out of every vent she could.<br>Her heart pounded as the alarm rang in her ears. She hurried along, using SEC's torch as a guide. She grinned when she saw through the air vent she was looking for.  
>The Doctor. She found him. Her face fell.<br>Someone was with him.

* * *

><p>He was barely comprehending that someone was unlocking his wrist. What with? He didn't know. Smooth hands cut him loose, and helped him sit on the floor.<br>He felt something being pressed into his hands.  
>"This will help with the pain," the voice said.<br>The Doctor opened his eyes, still not seeing clearly. He couldn't see the mystery person's face, but judging by the voice, the savior was a female.  
>"Who are you?" he whispered.<br>"A friend," the girl answered. He tried to see her face, but his head spun. "Now," the girl said. "Please, when you see Ten, tell him that..."  
>He missed the rest of the sentence.<br>"Tell who what?"  
>"Ten, that SEC misses him."<br>Moments before the Doctor's vision cleared, there was a flash of blue light, and the girl was gone.


	16. It's not Easter

"Doctor, how can you be here?" Mickey demanded. "As _you_?"  
>"Wait, Mickey, you know him?" the woman asked. "And why are you calling him the Doctor?"<br>"I am the Doctor," the Doctor snapped. "Who are you?"  
>"Martha Smith," she replied. "You?" she asked, pointing to Amy.<br>"Amy Pond."  
>"Doctor, how can it be you?"<br>"Mickey, how the heck did you get on this ship?" the Doctor demanded.  
>"Teleport," he said. "Martha kept it from UNIT."<br>"You're with UNIT?" the Doctor asked.  
>"Freelancers now," Martha said. To Mickey, she demanded, "Why are you calling him Doctor?"<br>"Guys," Amy murmured, aware of the rising voices. "Maybe we should-"  
>"I am the Doctor!" the Doctor clarified again.<br>"You aren't the Doctor," Martha snapped. "He looks completely different."  
>"Wait," Mickey broke in. "Martha, he never told you about regeneration?"<br>"Mickey, how do you know about regeneration?"  
>Voices were raising higher, no one but Amy registering the sound of Daleks outside the door.<br>"Guys, we really should be quiet-"  
>Her words were cut off by a large flash of light as the door was blasted open.<br>"Intruders! Intruder alert! Intruders neutralized!"  
>"Well, now you've done it," Amy murmured.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor's eyes cracked open, nearly blinded by a bright light. He covered his face with his hand as his vision cleared, all the while he tried to recall some of the events from before he was knocked unconscious. He coughed, rubbing the back of his head gingerly, before rubbing the side of his neck. If he had to guess, the bruise there was becoming a deep purple.<br>"Where am I?" he murmured, blinking furiously as he sat up straight. He had been lying on a concrete floor, a bright light swinging above him. He rubbed his eyes as he realized where he was.  
>"Oh, come on," he groaned, getting to his feet and grasping the large metal bars that confined him in the small space. "Why do I always end up in jail?"<br>Judging by the looks of the building's interior, the Doctor guessed he was inside one of the warehouses. Although, what kind of warehouse has jail cells?  
>Oh, what does it matter?<br>There was something he was missing, something he was forgetting. He furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to clear his somewhat scrambled thoughts, trying to recall what he was missing.  
>A rake? No... A robe? No...<br>What was it?  
>"Rose would know," the Doctor murmured aloud. Then he mentally slapped his forehead.<br>"Rose?" He called, scanning the area outside the cell left and right. "Rose?"  
>There was a small noise coming from the corner of the cell. The Doctor spun around, his eyes falling on the unconscious form of a young woman.<br>"Rose!" He cried in relief, hurrying to her side. He lifted her head off the ground slightly as her eyes slowly opened. "Are you ok?"  
>She blinked, shutting her eyes tightly before opening them. She put her hand on her head, near where she must have been hit.<br>"I don't know," she replied.  
>"Do you know who I am?" the Doctor pressed.<br>"Er..." she rubbed her head near where the Doctor's hand held it up. "Doctor?"  
>"Yes, I'm here," he said. Rose started trying to sit up, and the Doctor aided her in the process. He leaned her against the wall. She rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand, and the Doctor asked another question. "Do you know what day it is?"<br>"Er," she murmured. "Easter?"  
>"It's not Easter," the Doctor said.<br>"Um..." she groaned lightly. "What about Passover?"  
>"It's not Passover either," he said. "Rose, are you sure you're alright?"<br>"So what, I don't remember the random date we landed?" she snapped grumpily. "Shoot me, then." Glancing at the Doctor's concerned eyes, she added, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Where's Jack?"  
>The Doctor glanced around, suddenly remembering the other missing face from their trio. Jack wasn't in the cell.<br>"I don't know."

* * *

><p>The guards dragged them down the hallway. River struggled hard, her heart pounding rapidly, but to no avail. Rory and Donna thrashed, but the guards' grips remained iron tight. River felt the feeling leaving her wrists, and her hands went numb.<br>"Stop it, you're hurting me!" River growled. The guard's grip tightened, and River almost lost her footing. The Silurians lugged them down the hall, eventually bringing them into a room. The guard released River and she hit the ground with a thud. Two identical thuds told her Rory and Donna had been released too. River rolled onto her back and sat up, in time to see Donna do the same while rubbing her chin. A bruise was clearly forming there.  
>"You know, I'm having a really bad day," Donna growled, getting to her feet. The guards closed the doors, and they were in darkness.<br>"River, are you alright?" came Rory's voice.  
>"Yes," she called. "I'm fine. Although my hands have gone numb."<br>"I'm fine, too," said Donna. "Although I'm really starting to hate this bloody place."  
>"I am, too."<br>River put her hands out in the dark, feeling for something solid when she grasped an arm.  
>"Who is this?" River asked.<br>"It's me," Donna's voice replied. River could see nothing through the black. It was as if she was blind.  
>"Rory, where are you?"<br>River felt a hand on her shoulder.  
>"I'm here," Rory said. "We are in trouble."<br>"I know," River replied. "We're missing Clara, Amy, and the Doctor, and we're blind. This is really bad. Worse than Easter Island on Easter."  
>"It's not Easter," Rory pointed out.<br>"Who's Amy again?" Donna asked.  
>"My wife," Rory replied.<br>"My mother," added River.  
>"And we have no idea where she went."<br>Any more conversation was cut off by a loud creaking noise as the doors slowly slid open, revealing a young Silurian, armed with her gun, locked and loaded.  
>"Ok," Calcon said. "Where is the ape girl?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Confirmation, human is deceased," a voice rang into the darkness that swirled around Jack. "Element is incompatible. Eliminate unusable components."<br>The heart resting in the chest of the young man roared to life. He breathed in sharply through the nose, unnoticed by the monsters nearby. Jack didn't have to open his eyes to figure out where he was.  
>His head pounded, his skull hurting like crazy. He remembered being bashed in the head, so the Cyberman must have smashed his skull in. Doesn't tickle.<br>Although, this is where immortality comes in handy.  
>His thoughts immediately filled with concern for Rose and the Doctor. He had been knocked out, and he didn't know what had become of them. But since the Cybermen knocked him out, he could only assume that they did the same for Rose and the Doctor. Hopefully not as hard though.<br>He felt his body elevating as he was heaved off whatever table he had been on. His back arched uncomfortably as he was swung over the shoulder of what had to be Cyberman, but he tried to stay as still as possible.  
>After a few minutes, the Cyberman set him down.<br>"Incinerate the unusable components," Jack heard the Cyberman say.  
>He felt hands on him, as they pushed him forward. He rolled into what seemed to be a small chamber, and there was a clang behind him, like a door closing. He decided it was safe to open his eyes.<br>He rolled onto his back, as the dark little chamber lid up with a red light. The room started getting uncomfortably hot, and after a few moments, the light turned off. There was clanging as the Cybermen inside the room stomped away.  
>After a few minutes, Jack started feeling along the door, and felt his fingers grasp a handle. He tugged on it, and the door slid open. Setting it down carefully on the floor, Jack crawled out of the incineration machine with a large grin on his face.<br>He glanced around the room, spotting his weapon conveniently lying on a table. He slid the strap over his shoulder, and it powered up.  
>"It's show time," he said.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl with him had long brown hair, going past the middle of her back. This could have been the girl who gave Clara the torch.<br>Scratch that. It had to be the girl who gave Clara the torch. How many brunettes could be running about the place?  
>The girl's hair blocked her face, and the entire time, Clara never got a good look. At first, she was concerned about what the girl would do to the Doctor, but the relief melted as she took out a device and unlocked his chains. She sat him on the floor, and pressed something into his hands. Clara couldn't hear what she was saying, but when she was finished, she turned around, her back always to Clara so she couldn't see her face. The girl fiddled with something on her wrist and suddenly, in a small flash of blue light, she was gone.<br>Clara's mouth fell open at the sight. How couldn't it? A girl just disappeared out of thin air! Her eyes fell on the Doctor, jerking her back to her senses. She grasped the air vent, and pushed. It came out easily. She reached down, and set it as gently as she could on the floor, so no guards outside could hear it. She pulled herself out of the air vent, and set herself on the floor, putting the vent back into place on the wall.  
>The Doctor rubbed his eyes tiredly, leaning back on the wall.<br>"Doctor," Clara whispered, and his head shot up.  
>"Clara?" his mouth was open. Clara rolled her eyes.<br>"One of your friends turn up out of the literal blue, and your surprised to see me?"  
>"Friend?" the Doctor said.<br>"That girl, wasn't she your friend?"  
>He shut his eyes tightly, rubbing his forehead with his palm.<br>"She sounded familiar, like a dream almost," he tried to explain. "Might have been on Easter Island. But I'm confident, absolutely confident, that I have never heard that girl before."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, the mentions of Easter and Passover was a dare for Facebook. Hope you don't mind.<em>**  
><strong><em>Passover started yesterday. Happy Passover!<em>**  
><strong><em>Technically it isn't Easter. That's next weekend :)<em>**  
><strong><em>Sweet! With Chapter 16, I've hit 50 pages on Word!<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm on break from school so hopefully I'll have another chapter up within 24 hours.<em>**  
><strong><em>Any thoughts on the mystery girl?<em>**


	17. Trapped

**_OMG I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! TWO WEEKS? MORE THAN TWO WEEKS SINCE IVE UPDATED?! I AM SO SO SORRY! FIRST MY COMPUTER STOPPED WORKING, AND THEN WHEN I FINALLY GOT IT FIXED, MY DAD AND I GOT INTO A FIGHT, AND I GOT GROUNDED AND COULDNT USE ELECTRONICS, WHICH INCLUDED THE COMPUTER, AND IVE GOTTA GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW, AND I AM SO SORRY! ILL TRY TO UPDATE A FEW TIMES IN THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS! I AM SO SORRY! ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, SUMMER VACATION IS COMING UP SOON, SO I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE ALOT AS LONG AS MY SISTER DOESNT STEAL THE COMPUTER AND DID I MEANTION HOW SORRY I AM?! PLEASE DONT HATE ME!  
>Sorry for the caps lock...<br>Omg guys, 10,000 hits? Thank you so much!_**

* * *

><p>"INTRUDER!"<br>The word echoed in Amy's skull as she walked nervously alongside the Doctor, as the Daleks led them down the hall. The man and woman, Mickey and Martha, followed right behind them. The Daleks led them forward. Amy's heart raced. She could practically feel the Dalek gun pressed to her back.  
>She was afraid to speak.<br>The Doctor stared straight ahead, marching along as if he owned the place. She glanced at the couple, who walked behind them. Mickey and Martha held hands tightly as if afraid to let go.  
>After about five minutes, the Daleks lead the crew of people into a large room, where more Daleks waited. The Daleks tensed up, their eyes stalks moving up and down as they examined the prisoners.<br>"Open communication air waves with the Cult of Skaro," instructed the Dalek in front of Amy. One of the Daleks in the room approached a wall panel, and placed its… plunger(?)… on the screen. After a few seconds, the Dalek said, "Communications barrier lifted."  
>A large screen appeared in thin air. Amy bit her lip as the Cult of Skaro turned to the camera.<br>"What is the need for this disturbance?" Dalek Caan demanded.  
>"We are busy!" Dalek Sec trilled.<br>The Dalek in front of Amy approached the screen.  
>"We have found the Doctor, and Amelia Pond," it said. "We also discovered two more intruders."<br>"Intruders?" Dalek Jast repeated. "Identify yourself!"  
>"Mickey Smith," Mickey said automatically, seemingly ignoring the Daleks, who had begun to form a tighter knitted circle around the prisoners.<br>"Martha Smith," Martha replied.  
>"Intruders are the Doctor, Amelia Pond, Martha Smith, and Mickey Smith," a Dalek rambled.<br>Dalek Sec turned to the rest of the Cult.  
>"Dalek Caan and I shall go to the ship," it said. "Dalek Thay, Dalek Jast, stay here and watch over the construction of the Void Ship."<br>"Affirmative," Dalek Thay said.  
>"We will arrive momentarily," Dalek Sec said. "Transmission ended."<br>The screen cut out, and the Cult of Skaro disappeared.

* * *

><p>While is was troubling that Jack was MIA, Rose and the Doctor weren't too worried about him. They knew that no matter what, he was going to survive… well… whatever was going on. He was immortal. Nothing could hurt him. Rose and the Doctor were a different story.<br>The Doctor had just finished checking Rose for a concussion, to her annoyance (she didn't like it when he made a fuss over her). She tried to stand up, but the Doctor put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Maybe you should rest," he said. Rose raised an eyebrow.<br>"Doctor," she replied. "I promise you, I'm fine." She lightly brushed his hand off her shoulder and pulled herself to her feet. She walked forward (luckily without staggering; no concussion), and gripped the bars. "Hello?" she yelled, her voice echoing down the corridor. "Is someone there?" Her echo was the only thing that answered her as she trudged away to the Doctor. "Can we Sonic our way out?" she questioned.  
>The Doctor's face lit up, as he started reaching in his pockets. After a moment, the grin faded and was replaced by a look of annoyance and worry.<br>"The Sonic is gone," the Doctor grumbled. "We're stuck."  
>Rose groaned, and started pacing about. She glanced outside of the cell for a moment, trying to figure out what to do.<br>Suddenly, there was a clang outside followed by distorted voices. Rose stumbled back into the Doctor as there was a large noise of a door opening. The marching of the Cybermen could be heard, along with normal footsteps.  
>Rose heard the noise of a cell door opening, and hurried footsteps inside. Then it slid shut. This repeated a few times until a Cyberman opened the door of the cell across from them. A young woman appeared and stepped inside, not showing her face to the Doctor or Rose. The Cyberman slid the cell door shut, and moved on, more humans following them. Once all of the humans (about 20, it seemed) had been put into cells, a Cybermen could be heard.<br>"You will be upgraded. Please stand by." There were several loud clangs as the Cybermen stomped out of the warehouse.  
>As soon as they left, the scared cries of the other prisoners began. With the exception of the woman in the cell, the Doctor, and Rose, every prisoner started wailing hopelessly. It was horrible to listen to.<br>Rose felt the Doctor's arms wrapping around her in a much needed hug. She gripped him, the worry of the situation starting to set in. Jack was MIA, the Sonic was gone, they were locked in a cell with no way out, and were waiting to be upgraded. Things were looking grim.

* * *

><p>"What ape girl?" River asked, keeping her cool.<br>"The brunette that was with you in the cells," Calcon growled. "She's escaped."  
>"Then you need better security," River laughed. In the slight light from the door that pierced through the darkness, Donna threw her a strange look. She didn't notice.<br>"River, maybe you should-"  
>"Silence!" Calcon growled. "Where is the ape?"<br>"In your imagination," River replied. "There was only ever the three of us."  
>"Liar!" Calcon declared, raising her gun in River's direction.<br>The gun fired, and River collapsed onto the ground. Rory cried out, and rushed to her side, Donna following in suit.  
>Her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing. Donna looked up at Calcon, an angered look on her face.<br>"Watch where you point that thing!" Donna yelled. "You could have killed her!"  
>"That's the idea," Calcon growled. She raised the gun again. "Where's the ape girl?" she demanded. "And no more funny business."<br>Donna opened her mouth to speak, but Rory interrupted her.  
>"We don't know," he said. "She disappeared into the vent, and we don't know where she went."<br>Calcon's eyes narrowed. Donna saw her fingering the trigger.  
>"It's the truth!" she exclaimed.<br>"Did I ask you to speak?" Calcon asked, pointing it in her direction. "Or are you gonna keep quiet?"  
>Donna practically melted into the floor, her heart pounding.<br>"Thank you," Calcon said. She turned to the guard near her. "Throw them into cells," she instructed. Looking back at Donna, Rory, and the unconscious River, she added, "Separate cells."

* * *

><p>Jack peeked his head out into the hallway, looking both ways before stepping out of the room. Fingering the trigger of the gun in case of any surprises, he crept down the hallway, trying his best to keep his footsteps quiet. He gripped the handle to the door, and turned it, looking behind him for any Cybermen. Opening it, he slipped into the room, shutting it quickly behind him. Spinning around, and continuing down the corridor, he kept his finger on the trigger. He stopped when he heard voices.<br>"Upgrades are available in chambers 1, 2, 4, and 7," said a Cybermen voice. "It is time to bring in the prisoners."  
><em>Prisoners? <em>Jack thought. He fingered the trigger again, and approached the door where he heard the Cybermen. With a large mischievous grin on his face, he gripped the handle and threw the door open.  
>All the Cybermen inside the room turned to look at Jack standing in the doorway with a big gun. If it were possible, the Cybermen looked surprised. Two who were sitting stood up and pointed their arms at Jack.<br>"Intruder alert!" It cried. "Intruder is armed."  
>"Please, men," Jack said, releasing his hold on the gun. "I come in peace." He grinned. "Take me to your leader!"<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Clara exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "How can you not know her? She freed you!"<br>The Doctor shrugged, rubbing his forehead. "It's a big universe," he said simply. Clara mouthed his words after he said them. _Big universe? What did that mean, big universe? _Under normal circumstances, she would have questioned the Doctor further, but she figured that now wasn't the time. She looked closer at him, and saw he seemed to be having trouble just staying awake.  
>"Doctor, are you alright?" she whispered, aware of guards outside. The Doctor shut his eyes tightly before opening them again.<br>"My head's a bit spinny…" He placed his hand on her arm, gripping her rather tightly, as if trying to convince himself that she was there. She was suddenly aware of something in his hand digging into her skin. She shook him off, staring at his curled fingers. She gripped his wrist and peeled his fingers open to reveal a small box, half the size of his palm.  
>"What's this?" she asked quietly.<br>"I don't know," the Doctor replied. "Whoever that was gave it to me."  
>Clara fingered the top of the box, her nails scraping a small latch. She flicked it up, and the box opened easily. A small piece of paper stuck out of it, and Clara slipped it out of it. Peeling it open, she stopped.<br>The paper was covered in strange symbols, unreadable to Clara.  
>"What the—" she murmured. "I can't understand this."<br>The Doctor, more aware of his surroundings now, pulled the paper out of her hand, and scanned the symbols.  
>"No way," he murmured. Clara looked at him strangely.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Gallifreyan!" He told her. "How can it be here? No one in the whole universe can read this. Well, except me. Oh, and River," he added as an afterthought.<br>"Again with the universe thing," Clara mumbled. "What does that mean?" Of course, the Doctor didn't answer her. He was too busy scanning the symbols.  
>"Okay," he murmured. Glancing up at Clara, he snatched the box from her fingers, wincing at the effort involved. He flicked it open, and pored something into his hand.<br>A little pill slid onto his palm. He popped it in his mouth, shaking his head quickly as he swallowed it.  
>"What was that?" Clara asked. The Doctor didn't respond as he closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them, they were clear and focused, unlike a few moments before. He shook his head again, jumping to his feet. He moved quickly and easily, as if he had never been tortured by Calcon.<br>"What was that?" Clara asked in amazement, her voice still low.  
>"A Gallifreyan pill," he said. "For me, it heals." Clara picked the dropped pill bottle from the floor, and slid one into her palm. The Doctor saw what she was doing.<br>"Oh, no you don't!" He said, scooping the pill out of her hand, and plucking the box from her fingers. "It wipes the mind of humans."  
>"Humans?" Clara repeated. "Aren't you human?"<br>"Nope," The Doctor responded. "Now for a way out of here."  
>"You're not human?!"<p> 


	18. Kronos

Moments after the Daleks on the screen disappeared, the air in front of the prisoners shimmered with a strange light. Martha's mouth fell open slightly. In front of her, the girl—Amy—gasped at what she was seeing. Mickey's grip on her hand tightened. The man—Mickey had called him the Doctor, although that made no sense—didn't react. In fact, he reacted as if he was expecting this.  
>The atoms of two Daleks gathered together, and Dalek Sec and Dalek Caan appeared side by side.<br>"Intruders," Dalek Sec murmured.  
>"Yep, that's us," the man said cheerfully, giving a wave. "Hello!" Martha couldn't see his face but she was sure that he was giving the biggest grin physically possible.<br>She was in awe. She hasn't seen some one this brave—or, reckless, if that was a better word for it—in her life, with the exception of the Doctor of course. What if this was the Doctor—no, he looked completely different. This man could never be the Doctor. Never ever.  
>Dalek Sec glided around the man and Amy to look at the spouses.<br>"You broke into our ship while it was still in flight," Dalek Sec trilled. "Explain!"  
>Martha's heart rate increased more, if that were possible. Having Daleks in the room was one thing, but when they were all focused on you, it gets especially dangerous. When neither Mickey, nor Martha responded, Dalek Sec jerked closer.<br>"Explain!" it shouted a bit louder.  
>Martha and Mickey stood their ground, their jaws remaining firmly closed. Dalek Caan moved forward.<br>"They should be exterminated!" it said.  
>"No," replied Dalek Sec. "They breached our ship. They must be interrogated." Dalek Sec turned to Dalek Caan. "We will go back to earth and finish constructing the Void Ship. The other Daleks shall interrogate them." Its eyestalk spun around until it was looking straight at Martha. "For now, separate them."<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor's arms remained around Rose for quite some time, but Rose didn't mind. She rested her forehead on his chest, his chin resting on top of her head. She took comfort in the sound of his twin hearts, pounding rhythmically in his chest as she tried to find some light in their situation.<br>It was all dark.  
>The sound of the hopeless people trapped in the cells was heart wrenching to listen to. Their cries echoed throughout the warehouse. Rose doubted that they knew what was going on, or what this 'upgrading' implied. Rose closed her eyes, holding back tears burying her head further in his chest. She was almost in despair when he released her; she felt vulnerable without his support. The Doctor walked to the bars. He gripped them, resting his head in the gap between them.<br>Rose watched the back of his head, wondering what could possibly be happening in his mind. He could be formulating a plan, although she couldn't see what he possibly could think of, giving what they had (which was nothing). However, the words 'The Doctor' and 'give up' couldn't possibly be in the same sentence without 'will never' being between them. Rose has never known him to give up. She doubted he ever will. But all the same; what could they possibly do?  
>She trudged forwards and stood next to him, gripping the bars and resting her head between them as the Doctor did. She exhaled loudly, and ran her hand up and down the bar, the small ring on her finger making a near-silent 'tap-tap' noise on the metal. Next to her, the Doctor let out a small sigh, his eyes fixed on the ground. His eye lids drooped sadly, a strange expression on his face. Rose's lips parted slightly as she recognized the look; hopelessness.<br>"Doctor," she whispered. "What are we going to do?" She glanced sideways at him, chewing on her lip as he sighed again, and shook his head, his forehead rubbing on the metal.  
>"I don't know," he replied softly, a hint of despair in his voice.<br>Rose felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of his words. The Doctor was giving up. That wasn't possible. It could never be possible. Rose closed her eyes, gripping the bars tightly as she realized she had given up, too.  
>That is, until something poked her in the forehead. Rose opened her eyes, reaching her hand around the bars to rub a patch of skin above her left eye. She gripped the bars again as she turned her head to glance around the cell to see what had poked her. Her eyes found nothing. The Doctor's position hadn't changed as she scanned the area in front of the cell. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed it.<br>Bending down (and attracting the Doctor's attention in the process), Rose reached through the bars for the small object. Her fingers closed around the delicate object, and her arm retreated back through the bars as her fingers did their best not to crush their content.  
>Rose stood up straight, holding her hand out in front of her. The Doctor stared at it, his lips slightly parted as what probably were puzzled thoughts whizzed through his head. After a few seconds, her fingers uncurled to reveal-<br>"Is that a paper airplane?" The Doctor questioned quietly. Rose didn't answer as she quickly undid the folds of the paper. She smoothed out the wrinkled bits of it. Her mouth fell open slightly, her eyebrows narrowed in confusion as she read the words written on it in big letters.

**KRONOS**

"Kronos?" murmured a bewildered Rose. "What does that mean?"  
>"Your guess is as good as mine," the Doctor replied. "He was a Greek Titan-" he chuckled, causing Rose to glance at him.<br>"What?" she asked. The Doctor's face split into a small grin for the first time in a long time  
>"To some effect," the Doctor said. "He's the lord of time."<br>A laugh escaped Rose's lips as she understood the joke. The Doctor's smile disappeared, and was replaced with a pondering look as he tilted his head to look at it from another angle. "Where did that come from?"  
>Rose glanced up, and looked around, scanning the area. She suddenly became aware of the helpless cries of the other prisoners once more. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the one person who didn't look like she was in despair.<br>A young woman, who looked like she was in her twenties, looked back at her, a small smile playing on her lips. Rose glanced at the Doctor, noting he hadn't noticed the woman. She nodded at Rose, then glanced down as she fiddled with something on her wrist. Rose gasped as there was a flash of blinding blue light. It quickly faded away. When it did, the woman was gone.  
>At the glare of the light, the Doctor's head shot up. His eyes whizzed back and forth as he tried to locate the source of it.<br>"What was that?" he asked in surprise. Rose opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. She was speechless.  
>Before she could do anything, the Doctor slipped the paper out of Rose's hand, looking at the word at every angle. He held it up to the light of the lamp swinging above him. His eyes narrowed. Wordlessly, he turned the paper over, and Rose saw two words written on the back in smaller writing.<p>

_Love, SEC_

* * *

><p>A group of Cybermen led Jack down a long hallway. The entire time, there was a large grin on his face. Jack was having the time of his life. Danger, no weapon, no plan; how could this not be fun?<br>The Cybermen stopped, and the one in front opened a set of double doors. They began marching forward, Jack following in suit He bounced his arms up in an exaggerated fashion, stomping his feet hard on the floor. A Cybermen turned his head.  
>"Desist at once!" it commanded. Jack rolled his eyes.<br>"You guys sure are party killers."  
>The Cyberman didn't respond as it lead him forward towards a Cyberman that stood with its back turned. Jack guessed this was the Cybercontroller It spun on its metal heels and faced Jack.<br>"Who is this human?" it demanded.  
>"Jack," he introduced himself. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service." He gave a bow, and a flirty grin.<br>"He was dead," said the first Cyberman. "However, he is not dead now, and the reason for that is unknown."  
>The Cybercontroller stared in his direction. Well, Jack <em>guessed <em>it was in his direction; it was hard to tell when it had no eyes.  
>"How are you alive?" It asked. Jack smiled.<br>"Well, you know where it starts," Jack joked. "With the birds and the bees."  
>"Humor will not be tolerated!" the Cybercontroller warned. "How did you survive?"<br>"I didn't," Jack said. He smiled. "And you really should have made sure I had no weapon before I came in here." He stuffed his hand in his pocket.  
>"But you dropped you weapon," the Cyberman reasoned. "You are unarmed."<br>"That maybe true," Jack said, slipping his fingers into his device. "But I am _handed._"  
>Without warning, Jack leapt forward and pressed his hand pulsar against the Cybercontroller's chest. The Cybercontroller's form went rigid, and electricity popped at its joints. The Cybercontroller collapsed.<br>Almost instantly, Jack felt the bullet enter his back, and he fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Donna was really getting tired of being tossed into cells. As she was thrown into the cell, this time, without Rory andor River, she slammed the back of her head on the concrete.  
>"Ow!" she cried out, sitting up, rubbing the back of her head with her palm. The Silurian guard that had thrown her in there ignored her as he turned his back and stood guard. She noted that he had stepped forward, just out of arm's length of Donna.<br>She slowly pulled herself to her feet, the pain in her head fading quickly as she glanced around the cell, taking note of everything she saw.  
>There wasn't much. Donna's hand flew to her mouth as she noticed a couple of rat bones lying in the corner.<br>"Don't you ever clean this place?" she snapped at the guard. He ignored her and kept his back turned. Donna groaned, and slid down the wall behind her (as far away from the rat carcass as possible). She rested her head against the brick as her heart hammered in her chest. Her breathing was heavy, as she glanced nervously around the cell. There was a sudden moment where she noticed what was giving her the light to see in the cell, which had no electricity. And Donna realized that this was probably the only cell with a lit torch hanging on the wall.  
>They probably shouldn't have picked <em>this <em>cell to throw her in.  
>She smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Just like Donna, Rory was getting sick of getting locked up, but it wasn't like he had any say in it. They threw him onto the floor (he didn't get any head injuries, though), and locked the cell door behind him. One Silurian stayed behind to guard him, leaving Rory stumbling to his feet, glancing around the cell. His heart pounded wildly as he surveyed his options, which were limited. Giving up, he kicked the wall before sliding down it.<br>He hoped to g-d the others were ok.

* * *

><p>When River regained consciousness, she was slung over someone's shoulder. She didn't open her eyes; she doubted that person was friendly.<br>Her hair hung down, bouncing with every step of whoever was carrying her took. After a moment, River decided it was safe, and opened her eyes a crack. All she saw was the fabric of the clothes the Silurian wore.  
>The Silurian took a sharp step, and River's nose bashed into his back. She held back a moan and shook off the surprise that came with it. She looked up (which in gravity's case was really down) and saw the weapon in the Silurian's belt.<br>She listened closely and heard two sets of footsteps, alerting her of the other presence. However, it sounded farther in front of her, which meant that Silurian most likely wasn't looking at her.  
>River's arms hung down, her fingers mere inches from his blaster. A small smile playing on her lips, River swung her arm ever so slightly, and gripped the handle of the gun. Carefully, she slipped it out of its holster, and pushed it up her loose sleeve. Her fingers closed over the opening of her sleeve, leaving the gun securely against her arm.<br>She closed her eyes as she realized the Silurian's footsteps were slowing down. She heard the creaking of the cell door being opened, and the Silurian beginning to set her down to the ground. River did her best to seem limp, while holding her arm close to her body to hide the bulge of the blaster, which luckily, wasn't that big.  
>The hands released her, and she heard the creaking of the cell door being closed. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, finding herself facing the back of the cell.<br>She knew the Silurian was on the other side of bars, standing guard. A smile formed on River's lips.  
>She had a gun. River with a gun.<br>This oughta be fun.

* * *

><p>Ok, clearly Clara wasn't a believer. As the Doctor pocketed the small bottle of pills, Clara kept bombarding him with hushed questions (the guards were still outside. How could they not have noticed them yet?). The Doctor shushed her repeatedly, though she still pressed on.<br>"Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you mean you're not human?"  
>"I'm an alien," the Doctor said. "I'm from another planet."<br>"Ok," she murmured. "You are a madman." The Doctor started digging through his pockets, searching for his Sonic. He groaned when he realized that Calcon must have taken it.  
>"I'm a madman with a box," he corrected, putting his ear to the wall.<br>"A box?" Clara asked. "What box?"  
>"A blue box."<br>"A blue box?"  
>"A blue box."<br>"Alright," she said uncertainly. "A blue box."  
>"A blue box!"<br>He listened closely to the wall before moving on to stand next to the door. He put a finger to his lips, and Clara shut up (finally).  
>He peeked through the small window on the door and gasped.<br>"What?" Clara asked quietly.  
>"Our little friend," the Doctor said at a normal volume. "I think I found how she got into here." He twisted the handle to find it unlocked, and the door swung open.<br>A Silurian guard lay on the floor, clearly unconscious.


	19. Too Many Cells

_**You know, I just noticed how much I like throwing characters into cells.  
>Thank you for all your support. You make writing this story even more fun. Reviews are loved!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Martha and Amy were thrown into (yet another) cell, and the Daleks led the Doctor and Mickey in another direction. The men knew better than to fight the Daleks decision; they would be killed in an instant. Anyway, Martha and Amy were strong and brave. They didn't need to be looked after all the time.<br>As soon as Martha and Amy were in the cell, a Dalek stuck its (plunger-thing?) on a wall panel, which closed and locked the cell door.  
>This wasn't a normal cell. There weren't any bars. It was more of a small, cramped room, barely big enough for two, only illuminated by a small swinging light on the ceiling. When the Dalek shut the door, it left Amy and Martha in near darkness by themselves.<br>Amy leaned against the wall (there were no seats; Daleks can't sit) for a moment before glancing at Martha, who was following in suit against the opposite wall.  
>Amy got a clear look (well, clear enough, considering the dim light) at Martha for the first time since they had met, which couldn't have been more than twenty minutes ago. Martha looked as if she weren't too much older than Amy, but her eyes suggested that, mentally, her age was twice Amy's. She looked like a normal woman (apart from the empty holster that obviously held a gun at one point), with dark skin. Her long black hair was in dreadlocks, and she looked as if she hadn't gotten enough sleep in a while.<br>Martha finally noticed Amy's eyes resting on her.  
>"What?" she asked. Amy's gaze rested on her for a couple more seconds before she looked away.<br>"Nothing, just…" she trailed off, glancing at the floor, which was very dirty (Daleks can't hold mops).  
>Martha threw her a weird look.<br>"Just…. What?"  
>Amy stared at her again.<br>"Just, who are you?"  
>Martha smiled and chuckled for the first time since they met.<br>"I could ask you the same thing," she laughed. "But my name is Martha Smith. Well, Martha Jones originally," she added as an afterthought. "You know, I really should have made Mickey call me Smith-Jones…" She glanced up at Amy. "Now who exactly are you?"  
>"Amy Pond."<br>They exchanged names, even though they already did so. It just was the first moment they really could just talk. Frankly, it solidified Martha's name with her face in her mind more firmly. It was good to have her name repeated.  
>Amy grinned a bit. "You know, when I asked who you were, I meant how do you know the Doctor?"<br>Martha's grin slipped off her face.  
>"I just don't get it," she growled. "You keep calling that man the Doctor, even though that isn't the Doctor. Even Mickey is doing that!"<br>"But he _is_ he Doctor," Amy insisted. "He's just a younger Doctor."  
>"But his face is completely different!" Martha battled. "The Doctor's face and hair color, and flipping body size is completely different. Those two don't even wear anything <em>resembling <em>the same kind of clothes. They're completely different!"  
>Amy threw her head back as she slid down the wall of the cell. "You're behind the times," she groaned. "You see, the Doctor is an alien, with a special power called <em>regeneration<em>…"

* * *

><p>"Love, SEC?" Rose read out loud. "What's SEC? Is that supposed to be a name?"<br>"I dunno," the Doctor replied, sticking his hand in his coat pocket. He slipped the glasses (which the Cybermen left untouched, unlike the Sonic) he likes to wear out of them and stuck them on his face (he thought they made him look smart). He pulled the little piece of paper closer until it was almost touching his nose, scanning the words all over, until he had memorized everything about it, even the handwriting in which it was written.  
>"SEC?" he murmured as he flipped the paper over, where <em>Kronos <em>was written in big black letters. "Kronos," he read. He glanced at Rose, an obvious look of confusion on his face. "This entire note is a riddle."  
>"<em>Kronos, love SEC<em>?" Rose recited. Since the second she first read the note, it had been committed to memory. "What does that mean?"  
>The Doctor scoffed in frustration, and stuffed the piece of paper in his inside pocket, where the Sonic would normally be.<br>He spun around. Rose flinched when he suddenly stopped, staring at the cell across the aisle.  
>"What the—" he turned to Rose. "Wasn't there a woman in there?" He pointed to the cell. Rose nodded. "Well what happened to her?"<br>Rose's mouth opened and closed as she tried to figure out how to put what she had seen into words. The Doctor stared at her, visible confusion on his face, and a consistent need to know what had happened.  
>"I—I think she threw the note at us," Rose murmured. "When you weren't looking, there was a flash of blue light, and she disappeared."<br>"Blue light?" the Doctor repeated. Since he had been looking away, he hadn't seen it exactly. But blue light sounded familiar. "What kind of blue light?"  
>"Like a big flash of blue that surrounded her like a globe," Rose tried to explain. It may not have been working, judging by the Doctor's face. "'S hard to describe."<br>The Doctor shook his head. "No, you did just fine," he said. "I think I know what that was…"  
>"What?" Rose asked.<br>"Somehow, I think that this _SEC_ got a hold of a Time Vortex Manipulator."

* * *

><p>Well, at the moment, Jack was dead…<p>

* * *

><p>Donna couldn't believe that the Silurian was not aware of the heat, slowly approaching his back. Well, he must be thick.<br>Donna's heart pounded really hard as she clutched the torch so tightly her knuckles turned white. It had been alarming enough when she pulled the torch off the wall; the rusty metal could have made noise, but luckily she had gotten it free without causing any disturbance to the Silurian who stood guard outside.  
>For a moment, Donna felt guilty about what she was about to do. Burning him seemed kind of cruel, but when you think about it, the phase '<em>Fighting fire with fire<em>' can be literal at times. Donna rubbed the spot on her chin that she had hit. She winced, noting that a bruise was definitely forming there. Taking a deep breath, she approached closer, praying that no other Silurians would walk by.  
>And in the heat of the moment, Donna jerked the torch forward.<br>Suddenly, there was a scream.

* * *

><p>River, cradling a gun in her arms, slowly stood up, careful not to alarm her guard of the fact that she was a) conscious, or b) armed. There was only one guard in front of her cell, which was a big mistake on the Silurian's part. A smile built on her lips as she took a cautious step forward, and silently powered up the blaster.<br>The Silurian remained unaware.  
>She was right. This was going to be fun.<p>

* * *

><p>Rory sat in silence, at loss of what to do.<br>There wasn't much to tell about what he had been doing or thinking. Even though he wasn't tied up this time, for whatever reason that was, he was still trapped. His thoughts floated back to how he, Amy (whom he was _really _concerned—no, worried—about now), and the Doctor even got there in the first place.

_It was a few weeks after Brian told Rory and Amy to keep travelling with the Doctor. They had gone on several adventures since then, saving several planets in the process. They even went back to Egypt in the era of King Tut. Of course, Amy accidently agreed to marry him (she needs to stop agreeing to marry royalty), and there was a whole adventure with that, which included a lot of running. So of course, when it was all over, the trio had returned to the TARDIS, extremely tired from their long day. But before Amy and Rory could retire to their room with the bunk beds (seriously Doctor?), the phone on the console had rung, and River was on the other end.  
>The Doctor was on the phone with his wife (also Amy and Rory's daughter; complicated, and at times, extremely awkward) for a few minutes before he hung up, and told Amy and Rory the news.<br>"Something went wrong," the Doctor said. "The Silurians are waking up early. They're still angry, and the humans aren't ready for them yet. We've got to go sort them out."  
>"Doctor," Rory broke in. "We know this is really important, but we just did a load of 'saving the world stuff' today. We're not Timelords. We're humans, and we need rest."<br>Amy threw him a glance. At the moment, adrenaline was still pumping for her, and she wasn't tired.  
>"No, Rory. We need to go sort this out."<br>"Yep," the Doctor declared, pressing buttons on the console. "Setting coordinates…"  
>"Does anyone care that I don't want to go there right now?" Rory demanded. "Hello? Is anyone listening to me?"<br>"No one listens to you, Rory," the Doctor shot back.  
>"Shut up, Doctor," Amy growled. She turned to Rory. "What's wrong with the Silurians?"<br>"I died there," Rory said simply. Amy bit her lip, and even the Doctor, who sucked at picking up social signals such as that, froze.  
>"You've got six hours," the Doctor murmured.<br>Six hours of sleep later, the TARDIS landed in the underground Silurian city. River, being the reckless woman she was, went ahead, and already set off a red alert. As soon as the TARDIS landed and the trio stepped out, Silurians tackled them. The Doctor only barely managed to shut the door in time so that they couldn't get in (he left the key inside). They had been taken to the same cell as River, and they were all pounded for information, which they didn't get. River and Amy were extra annoying to the Silurians, so they were taken to something they called, the 'Chamber', and that was the last time Rory saw Amy. River managed to escape before they got her there, but she didn't know where Amy went. Rory and the Doctor were thrown into cells, and that was where he now was. Again…_

He reran his situation in his head over and over again, each time, losing more hope. He groaned, and rested his head against the wall.  
>At the sound of a yell, he jumped to his feet. The Silurian in front of his cell bolted down the hallway towards the sorce of the disturbance, and Rory allowed himself a secret smile.<br>River must have gotten her hands on a gun.

* * *

><p>Clara stared at the unconscious form of the Silurian with a look of wonder on her face.<br>"I didn't even know they _could _get knocked out," was all she said. The Doctor glanced at her.  
>"Care to explore?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before he stepped over the Silurian and out into the hallway. Clara cautiously followed after him, staring at the back of his head nervously.<br>They crept around with great care, careful not to catch the attention of any Silurians. When they heard one coming, they'd hide in a small room, preferably a cupboard until they passed. They made great progress in the twenty minutes they had been wandering around, which was great, considering their circumstances, which weren't that pretty.  
>They were unsuccessful in finding any of the others, but were successful in getting hopelessly lost. It was to be expected though. It wasn't like there was a large map they could use, let alone any signs.<br>The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a yelp of pain coming from further down the hall. Clara and the Doctor exchanged glances, and started heading down the hall towards the disturbance.  
>It was quite possible that River found a weapon.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember, I LIVE for reviews!<strong>_


	20. And What Sort of Time Do You Call This?

**_Ok, Just so you know, some of Amy and Martha's conversation might not make sense if you haven't read my story, 'Fallen Rose Petals'. When Amy references to a conversation the Doctor and her had, don't try to think of when it happened in the show, because it didn't. It was a story I wrote.  
>Smile if you notice the reference to a certain American TV show :)<br>I own nothing (except SEC. Whoever she is...)_**

* * *

><p>"You know what I notice about that man?" Martha asked. It was meant as a rhetorical question, but Amy still asked what she noticed. Martha sighed. "It seems that the Doctor never tells me the important stuff until I either make him, or it's too late."<br>Amy bit her lip. To some degree, she knew the feeling, but she supposed it wasn't as bad for her. Martha sighed, and pushed her dreadlocks over her shoulder.  
>"He always did that when I traveled with him," she murmured. "I don't even think he ever really saw me as anything more than a companion." She rested her chin on her folded knees. "He was too sad about Rose. When he found her again, I was happy for him." Her lips parted slightly, and she narrowed her eyes. "She was still with him after the 'Planets in the Sky' incident." (In a normal conversation, Amy would have asked what she was talking about. Planets in the sky? Well, the Doctor said something about the crack in her wall erasing that particular event, but she never got the details. Apparently, Martha never forgot… Ok, the whole thing made Amy's head hurt.) "I thought she was traveling with him, but then he reappeared when Mickey and I were fighting the Sontaran, and she wasn't there. What happened to her?"<br>There was silence. Martha looked as if she were lost in thought. Suddenly, a moment when Amy and the Doctor had a heart to hearts when Amy first joined the TARDIS team surfaced to her memory. There he had explained who Rose was and where she went.  
>"Well, actually," Amy murmured, causing Martha to flinch as she retreated from her thoughts. "The Doctor told me that she is still in the parallel universe, but she has the duplicate Doctor with her."<br>Martha raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. When Amy nodded, she said, "Rose meant so much to him. He meant so much to Rose. Wouldn't he want her to stay with him?"  
>Amy nodded sadly, recalling how upset he was during their conversation.<br>"Yeah," she replied. "He really loved her." Martha looked down, suddenly interested in the dirty ground next to her, and the atmosphere suddenly turned slightly awkward. Amy studied Martha's face, trying to read the emotion that was played across it. Amy tilted her head, and suddenly, she recognized the look. It's the one that is on Rory's face every time he looks at Amy.  
>"You loved him, didn't you?" Amy asked, making Martha flinch. "Before you met Mickey." Martha was silent, not confirming, nor denying Amy's guess. After a few moments of awkward silence, Amy slid up the wall. "Well, I don't know about you," Amy said. "But I'm not just gonna sit around feeling sorry for myself. Let's find a way out."<p>

* * *

><p>"How do you know about regeneration?" The Doctor asked Mickey as he leaned against the locked door, twirling the sonic in his fingers. Mickey glanced up at him from the floor and clonked his head on the wall.<br>"Can't tell you," Mickey responded.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Cause that is what you would instruct," Mickey replied. "The next you."  
>"So," the Doctor said, stretching the 'o' extra long. "You saw me regenerate, then?"<br>Mickey nodded. "Basically, yeah."  
>"And you're married to that Martha woman?"<br>"Yeah, I'm married to 'that Martha woman'," Mickey shot back, his tone changing slightly. "Got a problem with that?"  
>"No," the Doctor responded. "I just thought that you would still be chasing after Rose at age... er, what age are you now?"<br>"Thirty," said Mickey.  
>"You were twenty last I saw of you."<br>"Lot's have happened since then," Mickey replied. After a moment, he threw the Doctor a glare. "What do you mean, 'still chasing after Rose?'" he demanded.  
>"You know, chasing after her. Waiting for her to come back-"<br>"When I knew that she was gonna travel with you for the rest of her life," Mickey broke in. "I know. I'm not pathetic." He glanced at him. "When was the last you saw me?"  
>"Slitheen," said the Doctor.<br>Mickey laughed.  
>"For you information, I started dating not long after that," he shot at him. "I stopped waiting pathetically for Rose, and I don't regret it, not one bit." He stood up. "You always treated me like the tin dog," (the Doctor mouthed 'tin dog' silently in a confused fashion) "in both versions of you, and I'm not sure if you noticed, but you practically rubbed it in my face that Rose was gonna stay with you forever." He was talking as if he wanted to get this off his chest for years, especially to this Doctor. "Well, you know what?" Mickey half shouted. "She <em>doesn't <em>stay with you forever. She leaves, so there!"  
>The entire time Mickey ranted, the Doctor's mouth had hung open, anger forming on his face.<br>"What are you talking about?" he thundered, clutching his fingers so tightly around the Sonic that his knuckles were turning white. Mickey glanced at it. If the Sonic was someone's throat at that moment, that person would be dead, and if Mickey had to guess, that person would most likely be him.  
>With his eyes fixed on the Sonic, Mickey asked, "Can't that thing open the door?"<br>Anger still showing on his face, the Doctor growled in a low voice, "Deadlocked."  
>"Any other ideas?" Mickey asked.<br>"Here's an idea," said the Doctor. "Shut up."  
>Same old Doctor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Vortex Manipulator?" Rose asked. "You mean like what Jack used?"<br>"Exactly," the Doctor replied. "Except Jack's was faulty. That one seemed like it was working fine. How she got that thing, I don't know, but—"  
>His words were drowned out by the sound of the door opening, and the sound of marching Cyberman feet. Rose backed into the Doctor, who instinctively pushed her behind him protectively. They started backing up. Rose's heart rate increased. She was sure that the Cybermen were going to start the upgrade. As if reading Rose's mind, she heard a Cyberman say, "Warehouse 1 through 13 are ready for upgrading. Upgrades are now available." Rose heard a cell being opened up, and a scared sob escape from the prisoner.<br>"Follow," instructed the Cyberman.  
>One by one, the cells were opened. By the time Rose and the Doctor's were opened, Rose's heart was pounding in her throat. The Doctor gripped her hand tightly, and briskly lead her out of the cramped room. From experience, they knew not to fight it. Rose let out a shaky breath as they scurried down the hall, following the line of prisoners, which caused the Doctor to squeeze her hand tighter. She bit her lip as the Cybermen lead them out into the light of the setting sun. It must have been after eight for the sun to be that far set. Rose wasn't surprised. They must have been out for quite some time.<br>Not to far ahead of them, Cybermen were directing terrified prisoners into warehouses for upgrading.  
>"Proceed to Warehouse 10," said the Cyberman to a section of the line. To scared to defy them, they hurried to their instructed warehouse. Rose couldn't count how many prisoners there were. People were lead out of other warehouses that must have contained cells, because there were too many prisoners to fit in the building they had been kept in. The Cybermen must have been kidnapping people for a long time in order for this many people to go missing without an alarm being raised.<br>Rose bit her lip. Unlike these unlucky people, Rose knew what was in store for them, and she knew that it was terrible.  
>When she and the Doctor were at the front of the line, a Cyberman said, "Proceed to Warehouse 13 for upgrading." They hurried to the warehouse, Rose's heart pounding hard (now in her mouth). She was terrified.<br>The warehouse was full of people's terrified and pained screams, erupting from the chambers dotted throughout the inside. Rose glanced at the Doctor, who had a blank look on his face, as if he were locked up in his thoughts. Despite this, when Rose let out another shaky breath, he clutched her hand tighter, as if trying to remind her that he was there.  
>Tears started to gloss over her eyes as another scream erupted from a chamber that had just began work.<br>The upgrading has begun.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up in a box. No, not a blue box to his disappointment. A large metal box, with barely enough space to move.<br>Standing up (with difficulty), he banged on what he believed to be the door, to no avail. He tried to rock the box side to side, but it was firmly fixed to the ground. It occurred to him what this was; this was a containment unit, that was very difficult to unlock from the inside. Cybermen didn't understand an immortal human, so into the box it goes.  
>"Urgh," he murmured. "The only boxes I like are blue."<br>He felt along the walls for a sort of knob, only finding a small indent in the wall that he could barely curl his fingers under. He tried pulling it, seeing if it would open like a car door, but it didn't. Nothing was ever _that _easy, and he knew that. Seemed like he would have to get creative.  
>"Hey!" he shouted, as if that would help him get a Cyberman's attention. "Why lock me up? Worried 'bout my charm?" he did a little dance at that. "Hello?" he called. "I'm getting tired of being a Jack-in-the-box! What are you waiting for? Me to 'pop goes the weasel'?" After a moment, he added, "First you've gotta give me a weasel."<br>Nothing happened.  
>Jack was about to change tactics when he heard a sudden click coming from the outside of the box. Jack jumped slightly, but regained his composure as the door swung open. On the outside was a Cyberman.<br>"Well," Jack said in a flirty tone, opening his arms in a weird way. "G-d, have I missed you."  
>The Cyberman stared at him motionlessly. Jack lowered his arms.<br>The two just stared at each other, one in a box, one not. After a minute or so, Jack said, "You're making this really awkward."  
>Without a word, the Cyberman turned on its heels and stalked off in the other direction. By the time Jack thought to move, the Cyberman was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>When Donna heard the yell, the torch she brandished was not close enough to touch the Silurian's back. Donna nearly dropped the torch as she heard the shout, and the Silurian immediately took off in the direction of the disturbance, not even stopping to check that Donna was secure (which she was, although she was holding fire at that moment). So before she knew it, Donna was alone.<br>Knowing the torch would be of no use to her now, Donna slid it back onto its post the best she could without getting burned, or without setting her hair (which was fiery enough without help) on fire.  
>She ran the possible causes of the yell through her head.<br>_Donna didn't cause it.  
>Rory doesn't seem like the guy who could hurt a hair on anyone's head.<br>Amy, Rory's wife, whom Donna had never met, was MIA, and possibly dead._  
><em>Clara also doesn't seem like someone who could hurt anyone either, and she was also MIA.<br>The last Donna saw of the Doctor was him being tortured. _She cringed at the thought. Despite not knowing this version of the Doctor, he was still important to her; no matter how annoying he gets.  
><em>River was perfectly capable of hurting someone, was handy with a weapon, and was perfectly capable of finding a weapon. Well, she had been knocked out, but she doesn't seem like the kind of woman who would let that stop her.<br>Yeah, River's got a gun.  
><em>Taking advantage of the fact that there was no guard guarding her, Donna gripped the lock of her cell door and started pulling as hard as she could. That took no effect, and as soon as she pulled her hand away, she saw the top layer of skin on a couple of her fingers stripped away. She groaned. Blisters were never fun.  
>She restrained the urge to call out. If River truly had escaped, it would probably attract her attention, but it would also attract the attention of nearby Silurians as well. The yell probably got their attention, but still, Donna would prefer River to find her, not the guards. So Donna kept her mouth shut, listening intently for any sign.<br>There was another yell, but Donna didn't know who from.

* * *

><p>The first Silurian in front of River's cell went down easily, unfortunately, letting out a loud yell that caused several pairs of footsteps to echo along the walls. River didn't mind though; she took them out as soon as they were in sight.<br>After they were unconscious, River heard another pair of footsteps coming from another direction, but nothing other than that. There must not have been many Silurians around.  
>River cocked her gun and pointed it in the direction of the footsteps, waiting for them to approach.<br>The footsteps grew louder and faster, echoing off the cold metal walls of the Prisoner Wing of the Silurian base. River fingered the trigger, waiting for the exact moment to pull it when-  
>"Hi honey," the Doctor said, skidding into view. "I'm home."<br>River lowered her gun as the other girl—Clara—came into view. River looked at her watch (which at the moment, was smashed to pieces from the Silurian tossing her to the floor), and said, "And what sort of time do you call this?"


	21. Doors

**_I am so sorry! It has been two months! Two freaking months! I've been stuck on this chapter for ages! I finally sat down today and thought, "No more lollygagging (is that a word?), time to get some work done." Here it is!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Martha just didn't understand where Amy got all her optimism from. They were trapped in a locked cell on the mother Dalek ship, while Daleks were building a Void Ship that will allow the Cult of Skaro, the most dangerous group of Daleks in existence, to escape to the Void where they will be untouchable by the Doctor. The Daleks also have some sort of plan, one that Martha can't figure out, but will most likely end in death and destruction.<br>The whole thing just wanted to make Martha curl up, and cry herself to sleep.  
>But for some reason, after Amy stood up, Martha followed in suit. When Amy started searching the cell from top to bottom, Martha followed in suit.<br>When they found nothing, just as Martha had expected, Amy said, "There has to be something."  
>"Amy, there's nothing," Martha pressed. "There's no way out, and there's no time." In defeat, she started to lean backwards on the door behind her. "There's no CHAAA-!" She cried out as the door behind her swung open and she collapsed onto the ground outside it.<br>She glanced around the empty corridor in shock before looking back into the cell, where Amy stared at her incredulously, a look of pure shock covering her face.  
>After a moment, a smile formed on Amy's lips, a matching one melting over Martha's frown. Amy hurried forward and pulled Martha to her feet.<br>"How?" she asked, her voice now hushed since they were free.  
>"I don't know," Martha said, letting out a small chuckle. "I could have sworn that Dalek locked it."<br>"Maybe it didn't," Amy decided. "If it did, how could it have gotten unlocked?"  
>Martha nodded. "Good point," she murmured quietly.<br>"We need to find Mickey and the Doctor," Amy said. "Come on." She beckoned for Martha to follow, and the women took off down the corridor, as fast and quietly as possible.  
>The search was on.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on around here?" Clara muttered to herself. The Doctor threw her a look, and River gave a small chuckle before turning her attention back to the Doctor.<br>"Are you alright?" she asked. The Doctor nodded.  
>"I'm always alright. Nothing can get me down for long."<br>"How did you get away?" River asked, although the Doctor didn't answer. He was too busy talking.  
>"Where are Donna and Rory? Are they alright?"<br>"I don't know where exactly they are, but they were taken to cells like me. And—"  
>"Probably in the same area, too," The Doctor interrupted.<br>"Then let's go find them," Clara put in. She glared at River. "I've got a bone to pick with the lot of you for making me go in that vent." She pointed at her clothes, which were clearly soiled.  
>"Ooh," River said. "Sorry. But you found him! Come on, we've got to get the others."<br>River started to step over the nearest Silurian when she froze. She reached down towards the pocket of the guard and removed something from it. She held it out to the Doctor.  
>"Look what I found," she said. The Doctor grinned and took his Sonic Screwdriver from her fingers.<br>River turned and stepped over the Silurian bodies and hurried down the corridor, the Doctor and Clara close behind.  
>After a few minutes and a few twists, turns, and backtracks, they heard a voice calling their names as they ran past a corridor.<br>"River! Doctor!" Rory's voice yelled. "Clara! Over here!"  
>The Doctor backtracked and peered down the hall, spotting Rory's cell at the end. Rory waved his arms back and forth, only ceasing the activity when they hurried over to him.<br>"Get me out of here," he said to the Doctor, who took the Sonic out of his pocket and fumbled with it. He held the end of it to the lock, and there was a click. The door swung open and Rory hurried out.  
>"Thanks."<br>"Where's Donna?"  
>"I don't know," Rory said. "They dragged her down the hall after they threw me in here, and that was the last I saw of her."<br>"Come on then," the Doctor said, and he bolted in the direction Rory was pointing.  
>They found her cell after a couple of minutes ("Where the hell have you been?") and let her out.<br>"Have you guys found Amy?" Donna asked (random, since she didn't know Amy).  
>Rory shook his head and turned to River. "Where were they taking you?" he asked. "Somewhere called the chamber, yeah?"<br>"Yes," she said. "Although I escaped before I got there. I didn't see where it was."  
>"Do you have any idea where?"<br>River smiled.

* * *

><p>As soon as he came to his senses after the Cyberman's disappearance, Jack bolted out of the box, and into a small room that seemed a lot like a supply closet. There was a small table in front of him, which conveniently held-<br>"Haha!" said Jack. "The Doctor's Sonic." He picked up the device and stuffed it into his pocket. He then turned around and looked at the silver box.  
>"Containment unit," he murmured. "As if anything can contain me."<br>He turned around and walked out of the room through the open door that the Cyberman had left open. He wove through the corridors, miraculously not meeting any Cybermen along the way. After about twenty minutes, Jack opened a door into the open air of the outside. The sun had begun to set.  
>The door he had exited through faced a wire fence, so it was sort of a squeezed as he circled the building and peered around the corner of it. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.<br>There was a countless number of lines (with humans) leading to different buildings. Cybermen patrolled the area, and killed anyone who tried to escape. Jack cursed silently.  
>While he had been dead, the upgrading had begun. Rose and the Doctor could be anywhere.<br>Scratch that.  
>He saw them in a line heading towards a building. They were nearing the front, and before Jack could think, they entered a warehouse.<br>Jack hurried off towards the building, being careful not to be seen.

* * *

><p>"Doctor," Rose whispered to him in front of her. "What do we do?"<br>They followed the line, which was moving quickly as more and more chambers were open for upgrading. The screaming was rattling her eardrums. The Doctor and Rose were getting closer and closer to the entrance to Warehouse 13.  
>Rose chewed her lip when the Doctor didn't answer. He just reached his hand behind him, and gripped Rose's, trying to comfort her. He released it quickly.<br>Rose felt close to tears as she saw there was only three people in front of the Doctor.  
>Then two.<br>Then one.  
>Then none.<br>"Proceed forward for upgrading," the Cyberman in front of the warehouse instructed to the Doctor. He glared at it and stepped through the door frame. He disappeared, and a few seconds later, the Cybermen pushed her through.  
>She was in the chamber. A hand gripped her's, and Rose knew the Doctor was next to her. They stood in the middle of a sea of terrified people who had no idea what was coming to them. Rose peered over the small crowd and saw a sliding door opening and closing as it let people into the upgrading booth. As one unfortunate person was shoved into it, another person was added to the crowd. Cybermen lined the walls doing crowd control. Rose's heart pounded hard. She was almost sure that she could also hear the Doctor's twin hearts beating in <em>his <em>chest. He squeezed her hand so tightly, Rose was sure his knuckles were turning white. She didn't look though. She couldn't take her eyes off the upgrading chamber's sliding entrance.  
>Once someone went in, they didn't come out. There must have been another door on the other side of the chamber.<br>The people in front of them kept getting shoved into the chamber one by one. A few of them struggled, but they were no match for the Cybermen. As more and more people were lead to their doom, Rose and the Doctor kept getting pushed closer and closer to the front of the crowd.  
>Rose was terrified. She was terrified by everything; the thought of her impending death; the screams; the metal men; everything. But the thing that scared her most, was that the Doctor wasn't doing anything about it. He just stood there, a stern look on his face as he squeezed her hand. Rose knew he was at a loss for what to do.<br>The Doctor was helpless.  
>A woman in front of her was seized and thrown into the chamber. Her screaming began, and Rose knew that she was next.<br>"Rose," the Doctor whispered, Rose's attention snapping back to him. "Don't be scared."  
>"How can you say that?"<br>"I'll think of something, I promise." But Rose could tell he was lying.  
>Her shoulder was nearly yanked out of its socket as a metal hand grabbed it and pulled her away from the Doctor. Her fingers slipped out of his grasp and she cried out in fear. The Cyberman shoved her towards the door.<br>"Rose!" The Doctor roared, lunging for her, but a Cyberman grabbed him and threw him back into the crowd, knocking several terrified people over.  
>"Doctor!" Rose screamed.<br>"ROSE!"  
>The Cyberman shoved her into the open chamber which was illuminated with light. She tried to push her way out, but the sliding door closed. The last thing she saw of the outside chamber, was the Doctor struggling against several Cybermen as they struggled to restrain him. Rose could still hear the Doctor screaming her name over the pounding of her heart as the machinery roared to life.<br>"ROSE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I changed the order of how I usually check in with them, but I though the chapter ending would be better with 10Rose's bit last. Tell me what you think! And thank you so much for the reviews. I loved them. And since you guys know just how much I love them, you know what to do!  
>Review!<br>**_


	22. School Reunion

Mickey leaned against the hard wall, tapping his foot impatiently. The sole of his shoe made a rather loud continuous _clink _sound that echoed in their small cell. The Doctor glared at him. Mickey threw a look back at him, which made the Doctor roll his eyes and look the other way. There was silence again as Mickey unconsciously stopped tapping his foot against the dirty floor.  
>The Doctor's eyes stared ahead without really seeing anything as thoughts whizzed through his mind. What did Mickey mean, she left? Was he really so bad that Rose would just leave? It didn't sound like she went back to Mickey, because Mickey married Martha. <em>That was a good choice on Rose's part, <em>the Doctor thought. _I have no clue what she was doing dating an idiot like Mickey.  
><em>"Can't you do something to the screwdriver to make it do deadlocks?" Mickey asked, taking the Doctor away from his thoughts. "Cos it can do everything except deadlocks, right?"  
>"Actually it can't do wood," the Doctor murmured.<br>"Wood?" Mickey repeated. "Seriously? Wood? Out of everything it could have been unable to do, it can't do wood?" He scoffed. "How dumb is that?"  
>"Well you should sonic up a screwdriver and see how yours turns out," the Doctor snapped angrily. "But you're just an idiot. You know nothing about anything."<br>Mickey suddenly stood up to his full height, his face twisted in anger and hate.  
>"As if you can do anything!" Mickey snapped.<br>The Doctor threw him a look that suggested that Mickey had gone mental. "Are you kidding me? I can do anything I want. I can travel in time. I can fly an alien ship. I am the smartest man in the world—no—the universe!"  
>"Smartest?" scoffed Mickey. "More like the cockiest."<br>The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a rather loud tapping noise. The Doctor (who had his back to the door moments previously) spun around to look at the door, which, after a few seconds slowly swung open. The dimly lit cell was flooded with light from the corridor, which made the prisoners' eyes squint as they adjusted. There was suddenly a long shadow that slid into the cell, originating from the enemy outside.  
>"Crap," Mickey murmured.<br>"You will come with us," trilled the Dalek. More Daleks glided into view behind it. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
>"Where would you be taking us?" he asked coolly. The Dalek just stared in his direction without answering.<br>"You will come with us."  
>"Why should we?" challenged the Doctor. "Why should we follow you? Give me one good reason."<br>"Follow or be exterminated!"  
>"Uh, Doctor?" Mickey said. "Sounds like a pretty good reason to me." The Doctor rolled his eyes at the man, and with some reluctance, he stepped forward, Mickey following in suit.<br>"You will follow," the Dalek ordered.

* * *

><p>"Amy, stop," Martha hissed, raising a hand and slowing her speed as they neared the end of the hall. Amy glanced at her as she did what she was told. Her fiery hair bounced slightly as she slowed to a stop.<br>"What is it?" she murmured, scanning the hallway, which was empty. "Do you hear a Dalek?"  
>Martha didn't answer; she just put a finger to her lips and took a cautious step forward. She placed her hand on the corner at the end of the hall, and took a sudden peek at what lay ahead, and then pulled backward to join Amy. Martha's eyes were wide with concern, which led Amy to believe she had seen someone(s) she knew.<br>"What did you see?" Amy asked. "The Doctor?"  
>"And Mickey," Martha confirmed.<br>"They escaped?" Amy asked. The way she asked it didn't suggest she was surprised. Hello? They were talking about the Doctor here. She would have been bewildered if he _didn't _escape. So when Martha shook her head, Amy's mouth dropped open.  
>"What do you mean?" she asked in a hushed whisper.<br>"I mean, I don't think they escaped," Martha said. "Because a bunch of Daleks are leading them down the corridor."  
>Amy's face fell. The hope that they could be reunited so they could figure out a plan was evaporating quickly.<br>Martha peeked around the corner again, and Amy did too. Sure enough, a group of Daleks were leading the two men down the hall and out of sight.  
>Amy groaned slightly, but stopped as Martha suddenly put her hand up.<br>"What?" she asked quietly.  
>Martha narrowed her eyes in concentration, and said, "Do you hear that?"<br>Amy began to say, "Hear what?" but stopped when she heard it.  
>She heard a continuous sound of footsteps tapping on the floor, but the hallway was empty.<br>"Is that a Dalek?" Amy asked, even though she knew the answer.  
>"I don't think Daleks make the sound of footsteps…" Martha murmured. "Should we run?"<br>Before Amy had a chance to answer, a sliding door next to them slid open, making them jump. Fortunately, no Dalek appeared.  
>A silver stick appeared through the door, with its end glowing red. The light turned off, and the footsteps resumed, and out walked—<br>"No way," Martha exclaimed. "How can you be here?"

* * *

><p>Rory, Clara, Donna, and the Doctor followed River with caution as they weaved through the passages of halls. River, with her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to remember where she was going. She had escaped from the Silurians when they were going to take her to 'The Chamber', but they had taken her separately from Amy.<br>She silently cursed at herself. She should have gone after Amy. She should have searched for her mother. River proved that she could fight the Silurians off, so why hadn't she gone searching? River guessed she hadn't been thinking. She shook her head and focused all her energy on the task at hand. But she couldn't help feeling that if they couldn't find Amy, it would be her fault.  
>After a few minutes, River stopped in the middle of a corridor.<br>"This is where I escaped," she said. "I guess someone did some cleanup," she added, noting that the unconscious Silurian bodies were no longer there.  
>"And that was where I hid when I saw you escape," Clara said, pointing at a cupboard door with a narrow window. "Gave me a bit of a heart attack, too, ya know?" she added to River. River smiled a bit.<br>"Alright, so where was the last place you saw Amy," Rory asked.  
>"Er—"<br>"Quickly now," the Doctor urged. "The Silurians could be along at any time."  
>River pointed down the hall. "Around that corner," she said. "They took Amy down this hall and were gone before the idiots I was with took me here. They must have been some way away, because no Silurians appeared when I escaped."<br>"Er, guys—" Clara started to say.  
>"Did you hear anything else?" the Doctor urged.<br>River thought for a moment, before nodding. "Yes," she said. "I head a door opening."  
>"So the chamber must be close!" Donna said (she had never been so quiet for so long).<br>"Do you guys hear—"  
>"Yes!" Rory and the Doctor proclaimed, possibly a bit too loudly.<br>"Oh, nuts," Clara said. River suddenly noticed her looking in the direction behind her. She spun around and noticed for the first time, a group of over a dozen Silurians with Calcon in the front, pointing big guns at them.  
>"Well that isn't very good," River remarked, making the other three notice them for the first time.<br>"What are you waiting for?" Calcon roared. "Kill them!"  
>"RUN!" the Doctor yelled, and the group took off in the opposite direction as the shots started firing.<br>"This way!" Donna shouted, turning a corner. The four others dived into that corridor, avoiding the shots that have been fired.  
>"Get them!" Calcon screamed as the five raced towards a sliding door at the end of the hallway. Clara lunged for the handle and pulled.<br>"It's locked!" she cried.  
>"Out of the way!" said the Doctor as he whipped his Sonic out. He quickly unlocked the door. It slid open and everyone pushed in. Once in the room, he shut the door and locked it again. He jumped back as another door closed over it, then another, then another, and suddenly, they could no longer hear the people outside.<br>"There," he said. "I think were safe."  
>"Think again," Clara murmured backing into the wall looking out at the center of the room. The Doctor turned, and his mouth fell open. There were dim lights that illuminated the room, and they all could clearly see a large, deep hole that went down further than any of them thought possible. And between the wall and the hole was about five feet of a metal catwalk that stretched around the perimeter of the room, which was about twenty feet long and twenty feet wide. There was no escape from the room, except for the door which they came through.<br>Donna choked on her breath. She was clearly trying to hold back an angered scream. "Where the hell is this?" she muttered.  
>"We shouldn't stay in here," the Doctor said. "Because something tells me that this is where they were taking you and Amy, River."<p>

* * *

><p>The Cybermen struggled to restrain the Doctor as he pushed to get to the Upgrading chamber. The door slid shut, blocking a terrified Rose from his view as he screamed her name again.<br>"ROSE!" he yelled. "PLEASE, NO!"  
>And that was when the screaming started. Her voice range in his ears, echoing off the walls. He could still hear the roar of the machine working, making his hearts pound so hard, he thought they'd burst out of his chest. "ROSE!" he screamed again.<br>Her screaming could still be heard for a few minutes. They slowly faded out as the machine powered down.  
>"ROSE!" the Doctor shouted again. "ROSE! ROSE. Rose…" he finally stopped screaming when the door slid open once more, ready for a new person to upgrade, and Rose was gone.<br>"Rose," he whispered. His chest felt like it was full of air, weighing him down, crushing him under its weight.  
>He had promised to protect her, and she was dead. He lost her for a second time.<br>"It is your turn to be upgraded," said the Cyberman. It looked down on him from the top of the three steps leading to the upgrading chamber. The Cyberman guards' grip loosened on him and they pushed him forward. He stumbled up the steps and collapsed on the floor at the feet of the Cyberman who had pushed Rose into the machine. Slowly, he looked up at its face.  
>"Get into the chamber," it ordered. The room was silent, all the eyes of the prisoners were on him waiting to see what he'd do.<br>Slowly, very slowly, the Doctor got to his feet to look the Cyberman in the eye. It stared back, its eyes cold, empty, unfeeling.  
>"You killed her," the Doctor said dangerously quiet.<br>"Incorrect," contradicted the Cyberman. "She has been upgraded. She is better now."  
>"No," the Doctor said. "You took her and you murdered her." There was silence from the entire room. "And I won't let you get away with this."<br>"Incorrect," repeated the Cyberman. "We have already gotten away with this."  
>The Doctor's rage was beginning to boil over, and it was showing on his face. "I will kill you," he warned.<br>The Cyberman looked at him without saying anything.  
>"I swear," the Doctor thundered. "I'll kill you!"<br>"You will be upgraded," the Cyberman said. It grabbed the Doctor by his shoulders and pushed him towards the open chamber, ignoring his death threats.  
>The Doctor stumbled into the chamber, and the door slid quickly shut. He got to his feet and pounded on the door with his fists, screaming, "I KILL YOU!"<br>He didn't know why he was still shouting that. He knew he couldn't. He was about to die. How could he kill him?  
>The machine started to whirr to life as the Doctor kept screaming pointlessly at the Cybermen outside.<br>The blades lowered out of the ceiling along with other terrible tools used for upgrading. The Doctor stopped screaming death threats and ducked, narrowly avoiding the first swipe. He ducked again, and the second swipe grazed the top of his hair. The third swipe was aimed right at his face, and there was no escape from it. He closed his eyes tightly, and braced for it to come.  
>It never did.<br>He let out a yelp as the floor beneath him disappeared. Wind rushed in his ears for a second before he crashed onto the floor of the room below. Above him he could still see the blades trying to find the victim it was supposed to upgrade.  
>"What the hell?" the Doctor breathed getting to his feet.<br>"Scream," said a voice.  
>The Doctor turned to find himself face to face with Jack Harkness.<br>"Jack?" he exclaimed.  
>"Scream," Jack repeated. "Or they'll know something is wrong."<br>For a moment, the Doctor was too shocked to do anything. And suddenly, he opened his mouth, and screamed at the top of his lungs.  
>Jack put his fingers in his ears, but then took one out to make a 'keep going' motion. After a moment, he made a 'stop' signal with his hand, and the Doctor ceased the screaming. Sure enough, the blades retracted. Jack pressed a button on a nearby console, and the ceiling closed back up.<br>He heard the sliding door open once more, and he turned to Jack.  
>"Rose," he said. "Is Rose down here?"<br>He almost fell to the ground as arms enveloped him in a tight hug from the back. "I'm right here," Rose whispered. "And blimey, you're quiet the screamer."  
>The Doctor couldn't help but smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell me what you think :)<br>Quick question; is it confusing when I switch the order of the "Check ins" with each story line like I did last chapter?  
><em>**


	23. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

_**As a part of my apology for the two month wait, I will try to update every couple of days. Hopefully, you'll have another couple chapters by July 30th. Im writing as fast as possible.  
>And thank you so much to the people who still followed this story through that long of a wait. If I were one of you guys I would have deleted this story from my alert list sooner or later. So thank you so much.<br>So here is Chapter 23, out of the frying pan and into the fire. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>"No way!" Martha exclaimed. "How can you be here?"<br>"I could ask you the same!" said the woman, sticking her silver stick into her pocket. "But I'll ask later. We've got to find a safe place."  
>"Who are you?" Amy asked. She didn't get an answer since Martha was too busy talking.<br>"Nothing about this place is safe," Martha said, returning to a hushed voice.  
>"Is the Doctor here?" the woman asked quietly.<br>"Who are y—" Amy started to ask.  
>"He just got taken out of his cell," Martha said. "I don't know where his is, and we've got no plan."<br>The woman smiled. "Good thing I've got one."  
>Martha's face split into a grin as she pushed her braids over her shoulder again.<br>"But first, we've got to find the Doctor."  
>"Who—"<br>"He and Mickey—"  
>"Mickey's here, too?" the woman asked.<br>"He's my husband now," Martha said and went on in a hushed voice. "He and Mickey went around the corner at the end of that corridor."  
>"Alright," the woman said. "We need to get the Doctor and Mickey out—"<br>"INTRUDERS!"  
>Martha, Amy, and the woman spun around. Amy bit her lip.<br>They were busted. Again.

* * *

><p>There was silence as the group looked into the deep hole, or "the chamber", as the Doctor had guessed it was. It was sickening and dizzying to gaze into the pit, but for some reason, no one could take their eyes off it.<br>Rory finally broke the silence.  
>"So this is where Amy's supposed to be?" he asked.<br>"If this is the chamber, than yes."  
>"But she isn't here," Donna said.<br>"She must have gone down that," Clara added.  
>After a moment's silence, River said, "I could have gone down there, too." She finally tore her eyes away from the pit and said, "We can't stay here. Doctor, you need to open the door."<br>Clara's eyes widened. "Are you insane?"  
>"Yes," the Doctor muttered under his breath, but Clara didn't hear.<br>"Those freaky alien things are out there—"  
>"Actually they're not," the Doctor interrupted. Clara looked at him.<br>"What are you talking about? They're still out there."  
>"I know," said the Doctor. "I just meant that they're not aliens. They were the superior species before humans existed, but went into hibernation when they thought the world was ending when it was just the moon—"<br>Donna cleared her throat. The Doctor glanced at her. "Yes?"  
>"Is now really the time to act like an encyclopedia?" she asked. "OR IS IT TIME TO OPEN A BLOODY DOOR?!"<br>There was silence. After a moment, Clara had to stifle a giggle as the Doctor's mouth fell open. River tried and failed to bite back a smile, and Rory just looked as if he didn't know what to do.  
>After a moment, the Doctor said, "You're ruder than I remember." That's when, despite everything, everyone burst out laughing.<br>Clara saw a light out of the corner of her eye, and her laughter died. She turned and noticed a small screen displaying the face of a familiar Silurian.  
>"Doctor," she called, and suddenly, the Doctor was next to her, looking at Calcon's face.<br>"Video conference?" asked the Doctor. Calcon, with her lips pursed angrily and her eyes narrowed, stared back at them. The Doctor glanced from her image to the others and back again. "Can you hear us?"  
>"What is it going to take to kill you, Doctor?" Calcon demanded. Her nostrils flared as she spoke, every word shaking with rage. Clara didn't know why the Doctor wasn't cowering in fear. If someone was talking to her like that, she'd run home and hide under her bed (you know, once she is NOT at the center of the earth). But the Doctor also didn't seem like one to be scared by the strange and bizarre.<br>To be honest, he acted like this type of thing was his backyard.  
>The Doctor didn't respond. He just stood there motionlessly next to her, his jaw set and his eyes focused on Calcon's image.<br>Then he slowly said, "Nothing." Clara's eyes flickered back and forth between the Doctor and Calcon as he opened his mouth again. "You can't kill me."  
>Calcon gave him a glare of pure venomous hatred, and said, "We'll just test that theory, shall we?"<br>On the little video screen, the group saw Calcon's arm rise up. Her hand disappeared out of the side of the screen, and moving tendons on her wrist suggested her fingers were moving vigorously across some sort of pad.  
>There was a click from the door, and the Doctor whipped his Sonic out and scanned it.<br>"Deadlocked," he murmured, putting his eyes back on Calcon, and his screwdriver in his pocket. "What are you doing?"  
>"That pit in the middle of the chamber goes down further than anyone knows," Calcon explained, a cruel little smile on her face. "It might even reach the planet's core. No one is dumb enough to just jump in. You're standing on a thin catwalk that only stretches out a few feet."<br>Instinctively, everyone looked down at the grated floor. Through it, they could see only darkness, the deepness of the pit below them. Should the grated floor collapse, they'd fall right in. The group looked back at the screen as Calcon's voice sounded again.  
>"All I need to do is press this button," Calcon hissed, pointing a finger at the pad they could not see, "And you will be <em>pushed <em>in."  
>"And how do you expect that to happen?" Rory snapped. Calcon looked over the Doctor's shoulder and right at Rory. She gave him a sick little smile.<br>"You're _wife _would know." She let the words sink in, and Clara watched the rage building up on Rory's face. She could almost hear his heart pounding.  
>"I will kill you," he hissed angrily. Calcon didn't seem the least bit fearful.<br>"Tut tut," she said, waving a finger. "You'll be long dead before my life ends. And when that comes, we will have taken back our beloved planet from you filthy apes." She smiled once more. "Time to die." She pressed the button, and the screen faded to black.  
>And that was when the walls began to close in.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor enjoyed Rose's hug for a few moments before suddenly hearing the sliding door close again. Even through the ceiling, he could hear the whimpering of the unfortunate victim. He stood up (which caused Rose to fall off him and onto the floor; he muttered a quick apology) and turned to Jack.<br>"You need to open the floor again," he hissed. Jack nodded and pulled the switch; the floor opened, and a girl who couldn't be older that 25 fell through, a dark braid trailing down behind her. She landed on the floor with a thump.  
>Jack hissed at her to scream, and, too afraid to defy him, she did, continuing until Jack told her to stop. The ceiling closed again.<br>"Doctor, the Cybermen are going to notice," Jack said. "The Cybermen on the other side of the chamber."  
>The Doctor thought for a moment. "Do you have any weapons?" he asked finally.<br>Jack said, "The Cybermen confiscated my weapons the last time I died." He thought for a moment. "But I found your screwdriver." He pulled it out, and put it in the hands of the smiling Doctor.  
>"Died?" Rose repeated. "You died again? How many times have you died today?"<br>Jack shrugged. "Three." He smiled. "It's been a good day."  
>"An-y-way," the Doctor stressed. "We need a pulsar in order to fry all of them."<br>"We don't have—"  
>"But," the Doctor said, raising a finger. "We can make one. Meanwhile, keep taking the people from the upgrading chamber."<br>"But the Cybermen on the other side of the chamber will notice—"  
>"Which is why, when I'm done, you will go up and fry them all."<br>A grin slowly spread across Jack's face. "That could work."  
>"Of course it will," the Doctor agreed cockily. "Just keep taking people out of the chamber while I work."<br>Jack nodded right as he heard the machine whirr to life. He reached for the switch. Rose remembered the girl right as he did. She spun around and hurried to the girl who was still sitting on the floor. She reached for her hand.  
>"Come on," Rose prompted. "Unless you want to become a pancake."<br>The girl stumbled to the side with Rose's help right before another person, this time, a rather fat American man, fall through the ceiling.  
>The girl's facial expression was hard to read. Her lips were pursed as she scanned the scene with some sort of recognition. Then she muttered something that Rose didn't catch.<br>"What was that?" she asked. The girl looked up at her.  
>"What's your name?" she asked.<br>"My name's Rose," she replied. "Yours?"  
>"Maria," she responded distractedly. "Maria Jackson."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's the next chapter, as I promised (or was I just thinking it? Cuz I don't recall writing the promise on the previous chapter...). Just a few questions:<br>1) What do you think of the story so far?  
>2) Who do you think the mysterious person is? (Hint, chapter title)<br>3) Do you like the character SEC? (I know random, since she hasn't appeared in a while.)  
>I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!<br>**_


	24. Connections

**_I know it's been a few days, and I'm sorry. But I've had my summer job to go to, and now it's done. I have three weeks till I need to go back to school, and I hope to get a lot of writing done in that time. Please don't be mad :)_  
><em>Here's the chapter!<em>  
><em>Please note that the 'check ins' with the different stories have been switched around again.<em>**

**Disclaimer _(since I don't do this enough)_: I own nothing! (Except SEC, and possibly Calcon)**

* * *

><p>If Amy had a quid for every time she heard the word 'Exterminate' that day, she wouldn't need to have a modeling job.<br>"You will be exterminated," the Dalek hissed at them. There was just the one Dalek, but that was still enough to take them down. "Exterminate!"  
>Amy's mouth opened and closed in shock. It couldn't end like this! It just couldn't! Amy might have said <em>something <em>that could have been useful, _anything _at all, but her vocal cords just wouldn't work. It was ironic how she faced danger every day during her travels with the Doctor, and the one time she needs to say something that will save her life, she can't think of anything.  
>Martha seemed to be the same; she remained silent too. But the woman was a different story.<br>"Hold on," she said, interrupting the Dalek's death threat. "You can't kill us."  
>"What are you talking about, human?" the Dalek trilled. "You are intruders. Intruders must be exterminated!"<br>The woman put her hand up. The Dalek was silent for a moment as the woman stared back.  
>"Do you believe this ship is secured?" she asked the Dalek, absolutely no sign of panic in her voice (which surprised Amy). The Dalek was quiet for another moment before its lights on the side of his head lit up as he said, "Affirmative."<br>The woman smiled. "If you're ship is so secure, how did I get on it?" she glanced at Amy and Martha. "How did any one of us get on it?"  
>The Dalek was motionless. Amy swore that if it had eyes instead of an eye stalk, its eyes would be blinking incredibly fast as it considered what the woman said.<br>"How did you get into the ship?" it trilled finally. "Explain!"  
>"I will not explain," the woman said. "At least not to you. I want to speak with the Daleks in charge, and there is nothing you can do about that. If you kill me, you'll never know how I got on board."<br>The Dalek's eyestalk turned to Amy. "Then I shall harm the red haired female!"  
>"No!" the woman half shouted. The Dalek turned to her again, and she cleared her throat. "You can't." She glanced at Amy. "I met up with them. I don't know how <em>they <em>got onboard. They got in a different way. You kill the girl and you won't know how she got on, leaving an opening for more intruders."  
>"And we didn't get on the same way," Martha put in. "So you have three breaches in security. You harm one of us, you leave a breach unsealed."<br>Amy grinned. "I doubt your boss would like that," she spoke for the first time since the Dalek made an appearance. "Would they?"  
>The Dalek was silent, its eyestalk moving back and forth between the three of them. Amy held her breath, her heart beating so loud she was sure that Martha and the woman could hear it. After what felt like an eternity, the Dalek said, "You will follow."<br>It moved forward, and Amy, Martha, and the woman had to jump to the side to avoid getting run over. The Dalek turned the corner. The three women exchanged glances and hesitantly followed. To where? They didn't know. But Amy hoped that wherever they were being taken, the Doctor and Mickey would be there too.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Maria?" Rose asked after Maria had jumped to her feet and started searching around the room. The Doctor glanced at her curiously out of the corner of his eye as he worked on the pulsar, while Jack went to go tell the fat man to move before someone fell on his head.<br>Maria didn't answer. Rose called her name again, and Maria threw her a glance.  
>"Are you alright, Maria?"<br>Maria gave a nod. "I'm fine," she murmured distractedly. "Just fine."  
>Rose noticed for the first time that her speech was a strange mix of an American and British accent. Rose opened her mouth to comment about it when Maria walked over to the Doctor and tapped on his shoulder.<br>"What are you doing?" Maria asked. The Doctor glanced at her as his fingers flew over the device which he was fastening. He was making it out of scraps he found from a disassembled Cyberman in the corner who used to be guarding the room they were in. Even without a weapon, Jack could handle a Cyberman.  
>The Doctor didn't respond, half expecting Maria to walk away, but she still stayed there, watching him work. She repeated the question and the Doctor started muttering a rushed reply.<br>"I'm making a weapon that will short out the Cybermen so that they don't notice that we are rescuing people from the upgrading chamber and raise an alarm. There is more to this that is much more complicated that I won't bother explaining so if you could leave me be until—I'M FINISHED!" he half shouted, raising was look somewhat like the pulsar Jack was using earlier in the air.  
>He ran over to Jack, who had just finished having another young man scream his head off. He muttered something to him, and he nodded. The blades had just finished chopping up an imaginary person, so Jack jumped up and gripped the edge of the floor. He pulled himself up with the pulsar in hand right before the Doctor pulled a switch and the ceiling closed up. After about half a minute and the sound of a sliding door opening, the Doctor pulled the switch again, and another person fell through the ceiling. The Doctor hurried over and told them to scream.<br>The fake screaming was starting to become deafening. The whole thing must have looked rather weird to the people they had rescued because they (aside from Maria) were just standing in the back of the large room watching it happening. When the woman finished, she hurried over there too and hid behind the fat man. Maria however, watched the whole thing with a sort of interest.  
>"Doctor," came a whisper from above. Suddenly, Jack landed on his feet on the floor below, gripping a Cyberman hand. He grinned. "Finished!" He glanced at Rose. "All of the Cybermen in that second room have been deactivated."<br>"That was quick," Maria piped up. Jack glanced at her, obviously just as confused as Rose and the Doctor. Why was Maria acting like this was an everyday thing?  
>Jack and the Doctor returned to what they had been doing before and Rose walked over to Maria.<br>"What is going on?" she asked. "Why aren't you scared silly?"  
>Maria looked back at her.<br>"Rose," she muttered. "Rose, what was it?"  
>"Tyler," Rose replied, slightly surprised at her answer.<br>"Rose Tyler…" she muttered. Realization dawned on her face. She spun around and faced the Doctor. "Then you must be the Doctor!"  
>The Doctor looked up. "How did you know that?"<br>"Oh my g-d, it's so good to meet you!" Maria exclaimed. She grabbed his hand and started to shake it. The Doctor pulled his hand away.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"I'm a friend of Sarah Jane," she said. "Sarah Jane Smith!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?!" Donna cried out. She had been right in front of the wall as the light on the little screen went out and Calcon disappeared. She was the first to feel the pressure on her side as the walls started pushing out. The soles of her flats slid slightly on the grated floor as the distance between the wall and the pit lessened by about an inch.<br>"Oh my gosh!" River exclaimed. The others echoed similar cries of surprise and distress and there was a mad house rush to flatten themselves against the wall to get as far away from the edge as possible.  
>The metal wall that had closed over the entrance of the Chamber started pushing out, too, so wherever any of them went, they still were being pushed out.<br>"Doctor!" Clara screeched.  
>"What do we do?!" Rory cried.<br>The Doctor pushed himself against the wall breathing heavily. He glanced at Donna who had a terrified look on her face.  
>"Doctor, do something!" she howled, looking back down at the pit, which was one foot closer.<br>"I—I—" he stuttered. "I can't!"  
>"What do you mean you can't?" River demanded.<br>"I mean, I just can't! I don't know what to do!"  
>Donna clonked her head on the wall as she was pushed another couple inches. "That's just <em>great!<em>" she whispered.  
>"Doctor, what do we do?" Rory asked again, clearly ignoring that the Doctor said he couldn't. The Doctor gripped the side of his head before knocking sharply on the side of it, as if that would make an idea fly out of his ear.<br>"Doctor, today would be nice," Donna cried.  
>They were now only three feet away from the edge. Donna's heart was beating faster and faster, and staring down into that pit was just making her dizzy.<br>"I'm gonna die," she whispered, the realization setting in. "This is it. I'm never going to see the Doctor, _my _Doctor, again." A tear slid down her cheek.  
>Two and a half feet away.<br>Two feet.  
>One and three quarters.<br>One and a half.  
>The others were still shouting for the Doctor to do something, but Donna had ceased. She knew there was no chance. With that realization setting in, she felt a heavy weight in her chest. She almost felt as if she were already falling even though her feet were still on the floor.<br>There was only a foot left.  
>Suddenly, Clara cried out. Donna wasn't sure what happened. She probably had lost her balance, because suddenly she stumbled forward and over the edge.<br>"CLARA!" the group cried fearfully. Donna couldn't see her; the dim lights didn't light up the area below their feet.  
>"Clara!" Donna yelled again. "Clara, are you there?!"<br>"I'm here!" came the feared cry from right below where she fell. Donna looked closer and saw the tips of her fingers on the edge of the catwalk. She could see the faint outlines of her arms going down, but after that point it was too dark to see.  
>"Clara!" the Doctor cried, bending down as far as it was safe to. "Grab my hand!"<br>Clara groaned. Donna saw the effort it took to try to reach up, and when she managed it, her hand missed the Doctor's; she cried out fearfully as her hand just _barely _managed to grip the edge again.  
>"I can't!" Clara whimpered.<br>Donna didn't even notice when the catwalk was so short that the tips of her toes were starting to peek over the edge of it. She was too focused on Clara.  
>"Clara, hold on!" Donna called out. But what was the point? They'd just all fall in once the walls pushed out far enough. Clara whimpered again.<br>"I can't," she whispered.  
>And in the dim light, Donna saw the tips of Clara's fingers disappear.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun dun dun! I love cliff hangers.<br>**_

_**And I know I am referencing Sarah Jane Adventures here, so if I get anything wrong, please don't hate me, since I am only in season 3. AND, I don't think that Maria is gonna be hanging around for the rest of the story. She'll be here for the next couple chapters, don't worry.  
>AND, even though Maria is part of the Sarah Jane Adventures, and this is a Doctor Who story, this story will NOT be classified as a crossover for many reasons:<br>It kinda is misleading since a SJA character didn't appear until chapter 22.  
>AND SJA characters PROBABLY (not definitely) will not be around very much. Same is for Torchwood even though Jack is here.<br>Thank you for your time :)  
>I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!<br>**_


	25. Journey to the Center of the Earth

_**I**** know it's been ten days since I've updated, so sorry about that. I've been working on other stories. I'd write another chapter, but it's getting really late and it's my mother's birthday tomorrow (she's taken off work), so I'm not gonna spend the day on the computer when I can spend it with my mother. So Happy Birthday, Mom! :D  
>Here's the chapter :) I'll try to update soon!<br>Oh, and I'm changing the Cover for this story ok?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Even though it was probably only a few minutes, during which, the Dalek led them through a maze of corridors, it felt as if a year had passed for Amy. Her heart pounded so hard that she was sure it would burst out of her chest. She glanced at Martha and the woman, and they looked the same, despite the woman's 'nothing bad will happen, and we will beat them' type attitude. They would be fools not to be the least bit scared.<br>The only sound in the corridor at that moment was the sound of the woman's boot heels clicking on the floor. It echoed through the corridor.  
>The Dalek was silent as it rolled ahead of them by a couple feet. Despite its silence, it was still intimidating.<br>They were all silent for a few more minutes until Amy heard Martha hiss to the woman, "What are we going to do?"  
>"We find the Doctor," the woman replied quietly. She was silent again. Amy looked pass Martha, at the woman.<br>"What's going on?" Amy hissed. "How did you get on board?"  
>The woman glanced back, and said, "If I told you while that thing," she motioned to the Dalek, "was around, then it wouldn't have a reason to keep me alive."<br>After a moment, Amy nodded. It made enough sense. But who _was _this woman? She must have been thinking the same thing, because she asked, "What's your name?"  
>"My name's Amy," she said. "Amy Pond. Yours?"<br>The woman opened her mouth to answer, but her reply fell short when they reached the end of the corridor and the Dalek turned around.  
>"We have arrived," it said. It turned back around and placed its plunger thing on a little screen on the wall. There was a low beeping sound, and the Dalek rolled back. The door slid open, exposing a room full of—<br>"Daleks," the woman whispered.  
>"Just great," Amy muttered. Just what they need now. More Daleks.<p>

* * *

><p>It was silent as the Doctor and Mickey were led through the ship by the group of Daleks. They didn't speak. They were too furious with each other from the words exchanged between the two during their time locked in a cell. Of course, it wouldn't have made a difference if they weren't mad at each other. They couldn't talk. The Daleks would just tell them to shut up.<br>Not a sound was made until the Daleks stopped suddenly at the end of a hall. The one in the front placed a plunger on a panel, and the door slid open. The group went through and filled into the large room where they had communicated with the Cult of Skaro.  
>Dalek Sec and Dalek Caan were still there, although they were speaking to Dalek Thay and Dalek Jast through the communications system. After a few seconds of instructions that Mickey didn't understand, the screen closed up and Dalek Caan and Dalek Sec turned to them.<br>"How did you get on board?" Dalek Sec demanded. Mickey glanced at the Doctor, who kept a straight, calm face as Dalek Sec approached. He didn't answer, so Mickey tried to do the same expression, but probably not as well since he was truly getting scared.  
>Dalek Sec repeated the question, and the Doctor was silent. Dalek Caan asked the question, and he still didn't answer. It was starting to sound like a one sided conversation.<br>Dalek Sec and Dalek Caan started to get annoyed.  
>"How did you get on board?" one of them demanded.<br>"Tell us or you will be exterminated!" threatened the other.  
>The Doctor looked unimpressed. "You got to do better than that to get me to squeal like Ms. Piggy."<br>Mickey threw him a look. "Ms. Piggy?" he repeated. "Seriously?"  
>The Doctor opened his mouth to throw back a less than polite retort when Dalek Sec trilled, "Enough of that!" It turned to the Doctor. "Tell us how you got on board or be exterminated."<br>"No." said the Doctor, a cool expression on his face. The Dalek stared him down with the one eyestalk for a minute.  
>Then it said, "Then he will be exterminated." Mickey's throat tightened, and his heart race increased.<br>"No," the Doctor said sharply. "Don't you dare."  
>"He will be exterminated!"<br>"Don't you—"  
>The Doctor was cut off by a Dalek rolling up to Dalek Sec and announcing something. "Other Daleks have found intruders on the ship. They have been taken prisoner and are being brought here presently."<br>Dalek Sec was silent as the Dalek rolled away, but his eyestalk pointed at the door that the Doctor and Mickey had been taken through.  
>After a few moments, the door slid open, and a single Dalek passed through followed by three women.<br>Mickey breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his wife, followed by Amy pass through the door. They were ok. Not just that, they had managed to escape! That's great!  
>Wait, they got caught again. Not so great.<br>Amy and Martha passed through the door. A woman followed them, and both Mickey and the Doctor dropped their mouths open.  
>"What?" the Doctor exclaimed. "It can't be. How can you be here?"<br>The woman looked back at them with a smile.  
>"Well I didn't expect to see you here today," Mickey half laughed. "Hello, Sarah Jane."<p>

* * *

><p>"Sarah Jane Smith?" Rose repeated. She grinned as the memory of meeting her came into her head.<br>"You know Sarah Jane?" the Doctor asked, bewildered. Maria smiled and nodded.  
>"We were very good friends when I lived in Ealing."<br>"Sarah Jane Smith?" the Doctor asked. "My Sarah?"  
>"Er—she doesn't like being called Sarah," Maria said.<br>"Really?" asked the Doctor. "She does by me."  
>Maria looked at him strangely for a second and shook her head. That was when Jack walked up.<br>"Who's Sarah Jane?" he asked.  
>"I'll explain later," the Doctor said. Then he glanced upward at the hole in the ceiling. "Shouldn't you be doing something?"<br>"Oh, right!" Jack said, hurrying back to the controls to bring in the next person.  
>The number of people standing in the back of the room was getting larger. Rose guessed that there were at least twenty people. And since Jack had taken out the Cybermen up above, no one was realizing that these people hadn't been converted. The people standing in the back looked terrified, so terrified that they didn't say anything while they watched Rose, Jack, Maria, and the Doctor do what they were doing.<br>Maria glanced at them then looked back at the Doctor. "The room is filling up," she said. "If we don't get these people out of here soon, there won't be any room left. And these people need to get out of the area in case the Cybermen finally realize they've gone missing."  
>The Doctor nodded. "That's a very good point."<br>"And there are several other Warehouses doing upgrading, _and _several other chambers in this warehouse that we don't have access to," Rose pointed out. "All those people are dying!"  
>"Which means we need to shut down the Cybermen as quickly as possible, and turn off the machines before any more people die," said the Doctor.<br>"How are we supposed to do that?" Maria asked. The Doctor turned to Jack.  
>"Jack, can I have the pulsar?"<br>Immediately, Jack pulled it off his hand and tossed it to the Doctor. The Doctor held it up to show Maria. "With this. We'll take it to the main control room and transmit its power to all the Cybermen, deactivating them all."  
>"Will that actually work?" Maria questioned.<br>"It should," the Doctor replied.  
>"But first, we've got to get these people out," Rose said. The Doctor nodded. He turned to Jack, who had just finished having a young woman fake scream.<br>"Jack, show Rose how to work the ceiling real quick and come over here."  
>"Got it, Doc," Jack replied. He beckoned Rose over. It only took a few seconds to teach her what to do, and she took over his task. Jack hurried over to the Doctor. "What's the plan?"<br>"We need to get to the main control center and fry out all the Cybermen. You're the only one who knows where it is."  
>"So I take you to it while Rose stays here?"<br>"But we've got to get everyone out!" Maria reminded them. "So Jack should tell us where it is, and we'll go shut everything down while Rose stays here and keeps getting people out of the upgrading chamber—"  
>"No, I'm not separating from Rose."<br>Rose looked up from the control panel. "I can manage by myself, Doctor," she said.  
>"I'm not going to risk losing you again. We're not separating."<br>"Well someone has to manage it here," Jack said. There was silence (besides the person Rose was having scream) until Maria had an idea.  
>"Is it possible for you to shut the whole thing down from here?" she asked.<br>"Of course not," the Doctor said immediately. "It's impossible, absolutely impossible—" he stopped for a minute then exclaimed, "That might just work!"  
>The Doctor hurried over to the control panel and started flicking switches, shouting to Jack, Rose, and Maria as he did so. It was hard to hear him over a man screaming, as Rose instructed him.<br>"I can't shut all the warehouses down, but I can shut Warehouse 13 down, which should buy time for the people upstairs, since the Cybermen would have to take them to other warehouses." He pulled his Sonic out of his pocket and did something to the controls. He pocketed it, and pulled one last switch. "And, done!"  
>Everything shut down. The hole in the ceiling closed up and the lights went off, leaving everyone (which at that moment tallied up to at least thirty people) in darkness.<br>"Hold on," Rose heard the Doctor shout. After a moment, a small light lit up the room. Rose saw the Doctor clutching a lamp. He grinned at her. "Always carry around a lantern," he told her. "I used the sonic to accelerate the power. This should make it easy for everyone to see."  
>With the lantern on, Rose could now see the faces of the terrified people gathered in the back of the large room. She was suddenly aware of the angry shouts of the Cybermen above as they discovered the power loss.<br>Rose made her way over to the Doctor. "We need to get them out of here. _Now._"  
>The Doctor nodded. He turned to the group of people staring at him, terrified.<br>"Alright everyone," he announced. "Follow me if you want to live."

* * *

><p>Clara was gone in an instant. They didn't hear her scream. She fell silently down the hole in the chamber, and even though she fell without a sound, it was deafening.<br>Rory half expected her to call up to them and tell them she was fine. Wait, he didn't expect it—he hoped for it, wished for it. She was just a young innocent girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She didn't deserve this.  
>Rory stared down into the pit, which he was approaching quickly as the wall pushed him outward. His death was coming. All of their deaths were. There was no way out this time. Even in the dim light, Rory could see the defeat on the Doctor's face. When the Doctor was at loss, when all <em>his <em>hope was gone, then it really was the end.  
>Donna and River didn't speak. His daughter, the person closest to him, however, snaked her fingers through his and held tight, as if doing so would protect her somehow. He could hear her breathing heavily. She was terrified. And Melody Pond was not often terrified.<br>His toes had long since passed over the edge of the catwalk, but he hung on for dear life. The silence was deafening; it made his heart pound super hard.  
>Suddenly, Donna let out a cry. She must have lost her balance, because the next thing Rory knew, she had tumbled into the darkness, the Doctor screaming her name. Rory shut his eyes tightly and hoped that he dreaming, that the ray gun that had been fired at the Doctor by Calcon had hit him instead and knocked him out. He hoped that this was just a dream. Perhaps he would wake up in his bunk bed in the TARDIS in a few moments; dreams usually end right after you die, right?<br>He inched an eye open and shut it again. Nope. It wasn't a dream.  
>"Amy," he whispered. She was dead. She died this way. Now he's about to join her…<br>Suddenly, River's fingers weren't in his anymore. River let out a yelp, and she disappeared into the darkness. Rory and the Doctor cried out her name, but she didn't call back.  
>Clara was gone, River was gone, Donna was gone… and he and the Doctor were next.<br>There was so little catwalk left that Rory was balancing on his heels. The space was quickly running out.  
>"Rory." At the mention of his name, Rory glanced at the Doctor, who was barely hanging on. "Rory," he repeated.<br>"Doctor?" Rory choked out. The Doctor stared back, his eyes full of fear.  
>"Rory," he whispered. "I'm sorry."<br>And that was when the Doctor fell. Like Clara, he fell without a sound, but his words still hung in the air, echoing through Rory's mind as he screamed the Doctor's name.  
><em>I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…<br>_There was barely any floor left; Rory was amazed that he was still hanging on, even when everyone else had fallen. Rory was sure that Calcon was watching them somewhere, with her sick little smile on her face getting wider each time someone fell. He could imagine her waving her fingers and saying, "Good bye, Mr. Williams. Time to join your wife."  
>Right as the last inches of the catwalk disappeared under the wall, Rory thought, <em>this is the second time I die in this place.<br>_And he tumbled into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tee hee hee, I'm the cliffhanger demon!<br>Sorry, was that creepy?  
>I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!<br>_**


	26. The Light of a Savior

_**So I came back from my mother's birthday dinner, had a slice of chocolate cake, and thought, 'I'm going to write another chapter of Compaion Pains'. Two hours later, here it is :)**_

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane smiled. "Hello, Mickey," she replied. "Long time no see."<br>The Doctor whipped his head in Mickey's direction. "You know her?!" he exclaimed, bewildered. Mickey nodded.  
>"I met her when we were fighting some Krillitanes." The Doctor narrowed his eyebrows.<br>"What are you talking about?" he demanded. "I've never fought any Krillitanes with you!"  
>Mickey nodded as he realized something. "Right, you're not there yet—"<br>"Enough!" Dalek Sec shouted. It stared at the Doctor, no emotion showing on its metal face, but its words shook with a shaking anger. "Tell us how you got on board and what your plans are, or you will be exterminated!"  
>The Doctor paused for a moment, and put a fake look on his face that said he was thinking hard.<br>"Er—no." the Doctor said simply. Then he flashed one of his grins and glanced at the other four. His eyes lingered a little longer on Sarah Jane; he still couldn't believe she was here!  
>Dalek Sec watched how he looked at his companions. The Dalek stared at the Doctor once the Doctor had focused his gaze back on it.<br>"If you do not tell us how you got on, these other humans shall be exterminated," Dalek Sec threatened. The smile was wiped from the Doctor's face, and was quickly replaced by a look of anger.  
>"If you dare," he thundered, "I will tear you to scraps."<br>The Dalek didn't look the least bit scared. It just turned around, and rolled over to Amy, who stumbled backward a bit in fear.  
>"Leave her alone!" the Doctor yelled. Dalek Sec ignored him, and advanced on Amy until she was flattened against the wall. She shut her eyes tightly.<br>"Tell us how you got on, or she will be exterminated!"  
>"Stop it!" Mickey yelled.<br>"Leave her be!" Sarah Jane bellowed.  
>"She didn't do anything!" Martha cried. The Dalek ignored them. He aimed his gun right at Amy's chest.<br>"How did you get on board?"  
>"Teleport!" the Doctor bellowed. "Let her go!"<br>"Where is the device?" Dalek Sec demanded, keeping its aim on Amy.  
>The Doctor looked fearful.<br>"Just give it to him!" Martha yelled.  
>"I can't!"<br>"Give us the device or she will be exterminated!"  
>"Doctor, just give it to him!" Amy cried in fear, keeping her eyes shut tightly.<br>"I can't!" he yelled.  
>"She will be exterminated!" the Dalek yelled. "Exterminate!"<p>

* * *

><p>Rose could hear the movement of the Cybermen in the warehouse above as she took up the rear of the group of people they had saved. Maria hurried along next to her, helping Rose urge the people forward. Jack and the Doctor (who knew where an escape through the fence surrounding the warehouse complex was) were leading the group through a narrow hallway. Rose heard one of them open a door all the way in the front. She couldn't see them though; the Doctor and Jack had the only lantern they had in the front lighting the way. The lantern was very bright, but behind thirty people, Maria and Rose couldn't see very well.<br>One by one, everyone moved through the door, obeying every one of the Doctor's hushed orders. Rose knew they must have been terrified, but they also knew the Doctor was trying to help them, so they obeyed, in hope that they could escape the nightmare that was occurring on the floor above.  
>The Doctor and Jack lead the group down another hallway, which Rose saw a dim light at the end of. Over the sea of heads, Rose could see a door with a window, which light leaked through. They were out!<br>She heard one of the men open it. The group didn't move for a few seconds; the Doctor and Jack must have been making sure the coast was clear. The group moved up a small amount and then was still for a few minutes after that. One of the men probably was taking a small group to safety; it would be completely foolish to take all of the people, which tallied up to around thirty, not including the Doctor, Jack, Maria (who seemed to be a part of the team all of the sudden), and Rose herself.  
>The line moved up a bit; they must have been taking another group to safety. As the rear of the group began to approach the door, Rose began to see the Doctor appearing, taking five people, and disappearing for a few minutes. He'd then come back and take more people.<br>When there were only two people in front of Maria and Rose, the Doctor beckoned them to come forward.  
>"You too, guys," he said to Rose, Maria, and Jack. They followed the Doctor through the door. Jack shut it behind them, and they were into the fresh night air. The sun had almost completely set during the time that they had been inside the warehouse, helping people escape from the upgrading chamber.<br>They snuck around the back of the warehouse, and slipped passed a couple more. Rose was worried the entire time that they would come across some Cybermen, but surprisingly, they made it though the short journey without incident.  
>The two civilians (a young man and a little boy) didn't say anything as they hurried through the warehouse complex. Maria was silent as well. Rose glanced at her and saw her face determined and focused.<br>The Doctor stopped and put his hand up, signaling for them to be still. He looked over his shoulder, putting his finger to his lip, and then took a step forward. He peeked his head around the corner of the warehouse they were behind for a second, and then nodded at Jack. He tossed Jack the pulsar. Jack gave a thumbs up, and hurried around the side.  
>Rose heard a crackling noise, followed by a t hump and the Cyberman Jack deactivated fell to the ground. Jack reappeared and nodded, signaling the coast to be clear.<br>They didn't meet another Cyberman, and within a minute, the Doctor was pulling back some barbed wire in the fence, letting the father and son through. Once on the other side, the father glanced back and whispered thanks, tears of relief starting to fall down his cheeks. He picked his son up, holding him close, and the man took off across the grass towards the road. He hurried around some trees, and the two disappeared.  
>"This is how I got in," the Doctor hissed to Rose and Maria. He took his sonic out and twirled it between his fingers. "Thanks to this handy tool." He glanced at Maria. "This is where we let you off." The Doctor pulled the barbed wire back, making a space big enough for Maria to get through. "Off you go."<br>Maria's mouth dropped open. "You're not getting rid of me that easy!" she said. "I'm in this now. I'm going to stay until the end."  
>"Maria," Rose said firmly. "We want you to be safe. Go through. Go back to your family."<br>"No," Maria told her firmly. "This isn't new to me. Sarah Jane taught me how to deal with aliens, and I'm not going to run away just because I haven't fought this alien before. I can help you."  
>"Maria, it isn't safe—" Rose began, but Maria interrupted.<br>"That isn't going to work," Maria snapped. "I am 23 years old. How old are you?"  
>Rose bit her lip. "19," she murmured. "But—"<br>"Then if anything, _you _should be the one going through the barbed wire right now." She glanced at Jack and the Doctor. "You're not shaking me off."  
>Jack let out a whistle. "Well said," he told her. Maria gave him a smile.<br>The Doctor searched her face. "Are you sure?" Maria grinned even bigger and nodded. The Doctor let a small smile appear on his face. "Well any friend of Sarah is a friend of mine."  
>"Then what are we waiting for?" Jack asked. "Come on!"<br>They hurried past some warehouses, Jack leading the way to the control center.

* * *

><p>Rory tumbled through the darkness. He squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a cry of fear. The wind rushed in his ears. Rory was sure it was his imagination, but he could have sworn he could hear Calcon laughing as he plummeted to his death.<br>At least he'd be with Amy.  
>Suddenly, he wasn't falling anymore. There wasn't any ground beneath his feet. He should have still been falling, but he wasn't. And then he realized why.<br>Someone was gripping his hand with an iron strong grip. Above his head, he heard a groan of effort.  
>"Pull!" he heard a familiar voice hiss. He tried to look up, and caught sight of curly blond hair. The hand didn't loosen its grip.<br>"Grab my hand!" a different voice hissed, this time male. Rory threw his other hand blindly up into the air, but nothing grabbed it. "Try again," the male voice said. Rory threw his hand up again, and this time, another hand grab it and gripped it tight. When this happened, his body turned, and his knees hit the rock wall of the pit. The hands struggled to pull him up.  
>"Rory, try to scale the wall," said a different female voice. The hands pulled him upward, and Rory threw his feet against the wall and tried to start walking up. He made some progress, the hands pulling him up a few inches.<br>"That's it, Rory," said the male voice.  
>After a few minutes of work, Rory was pulled onto solid land. He collapsed face first, into the dirt breathing heavily. Two other bodies did the same. He heard them panting.<br>He looked up after a minute, and a torchlight shined in his face.  
>"I forgot I had this," Clara Oswald said quietly.<br>"Clara?" Rory asked bewildered. In the newly lit light, Rory could see the faces of his rescuers. He breathed a sigh of relief. He had thought he recognized their voices, but he had thought they fell to their deaths. River Song lay breathing heavily on one side, the Doctor lying on his back panting on his other side. He looked up again, and now that he was looking, he saw Donna Noble standing behind Clara, a look of relief on her face.  
>Rory smiled in relief and plopped his face back in the dirt.<br>After a few minutes, the three people lying on the ground got to their feet and backed away from the edge of what Rory thought to be a small cave on the side of the pit. Once they were a safe distance away, Rory pulled River into a hug. Then he hugged the other three.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked them rather loudly. To his surprise, Clara shushed him.<br>"Be quiet," she hissed. "Calcon could be watching."  
>Rory nodded in understanding. He turned to Clara, who had been the first to fall. "How did you manage to grab the edge of that?" he asked in amazement.<br>An unreadable look crossed her face. "I didn't," she said.  
>"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. River also looked surprised. This must be news to them, too. Donna didn't look surprised though.<br>"Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up," Clara told them.  
>"Who?" River asked. Clara shrugged.<br>"I didn't see their face. They wore a hood and a mask. I just know it was a girl. She told me to be quiet because Calcon might be listening. Then she hurried to the edge as Donna fell and grabbed her hand. With my help, we pulled her up. She warned us that River was going to fall next, and then said—" She faltered. Rory glanced at the bewildered faces of River and the Doctor.  
>"What did she say?" the Doctor urged.<br>"This is the weird bit," Clara said. "Well, the _weirdest _bit, seeing the whole thing was weird. She said that Donna…" She trailed off and glanced at Donna. In the torchlight, Rory saw Donna's confused face.  
>"She said," Donna whispered, "that I had something on my back."<br>Rory saw the Doctor's eyes widen. "She said what?"  
>"That I had something on my back."<br>"What does that mean?" Rory asked. The Doctor didn't answer. Rory repeated the question, as did Clara and Donna, but he wouldn't tell them. Instead he said, "What happened next?"  
>"Well," Clara said, evidently giving up on getting the Doctor to spill what 'something on her back meant'. "She told us to stay and help River once she fell, and then turned around and walked down the tunnel. We saw a flash of blue light. Donna stayed here and I hurried down the tunnel. She was gone. Donna called for me to come and help her with River, so I went back." She paused. "She had disappeared in a flash of blue light… just like the person who gave me this torch, and helped the Doctor escape from the torture chamber."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked the chapter. And I think we may possibly be getting close to the end of this story. Don't worry, it wont be for while. I just think that we're closer than the end than the beginning.<br>WE'VE HIT 20,000 VIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
>I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!<br>Oh, and do you like the new cover?  
><strong>_


	27. Trapped Again

_**I'm on fire today. I am already half way done writing the NEXT chapter. I cannot wait to write chapter 29 :D  
>Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except SEC.<br>**_

* * *

><p>"Exterminate!"<br>Sarah Jane glanced at the Doctor, who had a look of desperation and stress on his face, saying he had his hands tied. She glanced at Amy, who was pressed against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut waiting for Dalek Sec to fire. Her gaze fell on Martha and Mickey, husband and wife, as Martha had told her. Mickey and Martha exchanged terrified glances. They were terrified for Amy, but they must not have been able to think of what to do.  
>Sarah Jane glanced at each of them in turn a few times.<br>"Exterminate!" Dalek Sec screeched. Sarah Jane could tell he was about to fire, and at the last possible moment, she slipped her hand into her pocket. Her fingers closed around her lipstick. She pulled it out and yanked the cap off. She pointed it at a control panel, and her lipstick activated. Sparks flew out of it, causing everyone in the room to turn and look that way. Dalek Sec turned his gun away from Amy, and Sarah Jane used the Sonic again, causing more sparks to fly. She turned and opened the door which she, Amy and Martha had come through.  
>"Run!" she bellowed, taking off through the doorway. Amy and Martha were quick to follow her. Sarah Jane stopped outside the door and Amy and Martha ran past her and skidded to a stop a few feet away. Mickey and the Doctor were quick to appear, seizing the moment of surprise to escape. When they had gone though the doorway, Sarah Jane shut the door and locked it. She put the lipstick to the panel the Daleks had used to open it, and sparks flew from it.<br>"I've jammed it," she told them. "They can't open it. They'll have to either use the other door or blast through this one. We don't have much time." The others stared back at her. They all looked bewildered, even the Doctor. Sarah Jane glanced back at forth between them. "What are we waiting for? Go!"  
>The Daleks seemed to have recovered from the shock of Sarah Jane's lipstick, because as the gang was running away from the scene, Sarah Jane could hear one of them, most likely Dalek Sec, shouting orders. The group hurried along as fast as they could.<br>Sarah Jane managed to get to the front of the group, with Martha and Mickey taking up the rear. They heard a crash. Sarah Jane guessed that the Daleks had blasted a door open, so they ran as fast as they could, turning random corners, just trying to put as much distance between themselves and those Daleks as possible.  
>They heard the chatter of Daleks up ahead, and they skidded to a stop. They began to double back, but then they realized that there were Daleks in the other direction, too.<br>"We're trapped," Amy whispered.

* * *

><p>Jack managed to get them to the control center without running into any Cybermen. It took about twenty minutes to get there, because they had to weave through the warehouses were upgrading was in progress and hide from passing guards, but they didn't get noticed, which was what was important.<br>They had passed many people who were in line for upgrading. They would have tried to sneak some victims out, but they were too heavily guarded by Cybermen. So they were forced to leave them behind and hope that they could shut down the Cybermen and the machine before there were too many more casualties.  
>After ducking a few more guards, they moved in between two warehouses (neither of which had upgrading going on in them), and Jack put his hand up to stop them.<br>"We're here," he murmured.  
>"Which one is it?" the Doctor asked.<br>"The one right around the corner."  
>The four of them peeked around the side cautiously. Maria breathed a sigh of relief. There was no sign of Cybermen guards.<br>"So what now?" Rose asked. "Do we just walk right in?"  
>"Sounds like as good a plan as anything else," Jack replied. "Let's go."<br>With lots of caution, they moved towards the warehouse. There was no sign of Cybermen, which relieved Maria. They reached the wall of the building, and Maria hissed, "Where's the door?"  
>"Around the side," Jack whispered, pointing ahead. He glanced at the Doctor.<br>"Allons-y," the Doctor whispered, and as he said, they began to move forward. They reached the side and saw the door. Maria's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't quite believe it; just an hour ago, she was among those to be upgraded, terrified and alone. She had gotten taken from the streets, where she lost her friend. No one had any idea where she was.  
>And then the Cybermen had pushed her into the death machine. She heard them say that it will 'upgrade' her, and at the time, she didn't know what that meant. As soon as she saw the blades, she knew they weren't just going to give her a haircut.<br>The blades began swiping at her face, and she thought she was going to die—until the floor had disappeared out from under her, and she ended up in the room with Rose.  
>Maria was jerked from her thoughts as she realized that they were moving again.<br>They crept around the side of the building cautiously, and reached the door without incident.  
>"Open it," Rose hissed at the Doctor unhelpfully. He threw her a look of annoyance as he took out his sonic and put it to the door. It swung open.<br>"Alright," the Doctor said as he pocketed his screwdriver. "We can—woah!"  
>The group looked through the door for the first time, and stumbled backwards as a Cyberman started to advance on them. It came out of the room.<br>"Trespassers will be upgraded!"  
>"And if we refuse?" Maria asked.<br>"Don't ask that question!" the Doctor hissed.  
>The Cybermen stared at them. "Then you are rouge elements," it trilled. "You will be deleted."<br>"DELETE!" shouted another voice. Maria spun around and noticed for the first time, a single Cybermen aiming its gun directly at them.  
>"There's another one!" she cried. The others spun around.<br>"Oh crap!" Jack exclaimed.  
>They were trapped between two Cybermen, both ready to kill them.<p>

* * *

><p>"A different girl helped you escape?" River asked. "Not Clara?"<br>"Well, she unlocked me and disappeared." He saw River opening her mouth again, and added, "I didn't see her face, before you ask. I was too loop-the-loop to..."  
>"I saw her disappear in a flash of blue light from the vent I was in. Thanks for that," she added towards Rory, River, and Donna. Then she said, "I pushed the vent in and found the Doctor holding—"<br>"This," the Doctor said, holding a little pill bottle up for the others to see. "It's Gallifreyan medicine. I don't know how she got her hands on it, but it fixed me right up."  
>"Gallifreyan medicine?" Donna repeated. "Do you think she was a Timelord, or Timelady or whatever?"<br>"Or perhaps half-Timelady like me," River said. Donna jerked her head towards River at this.  
>"Half-Timelady?" she repeated. "Rory's your father. Is he or Amy a Timelord?" She glared at the Doctor. "You told me you were the last of your kind!"<br>"I am!" the Doctor exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air.  
>"Amy and I are both human," Rory assured her. "She <em>is <em>part Timelady but—but—" he faltered.  
>"It's complicated," River put in. "Anyway, it's a long shot that the girl is a Timelady. She could have been in the TARDIS to get the medicine, or perhaps she's been to Gallifrey before the war. There are many possibilities. Do we know her name?"<br>"She rolled this torch into the vent where I was," Clara said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to River. "This was attached to it."  
>"Let me see the torch," River said, putting her hand out. Clara placed it in her hand, and River shined it onto the piece of paper.<p>

_Hope this will help you, Clara. Good luck :)__  
><em>-SEC<em>_

"SEC?" River read aloud. To the Doctor she asked, "Have you ever met her before."  
>The Doctor shook his head. "I don't think so."<br>"Look, we're not getting anywhere with this SEC person," Donna interrupted. "So why don't we pocket this debate for later, and find our way out?"  
>"Good idea," River said, handing the torch and the note back to Clara. "Come on. I see two ways we can go. Down there," she pointed to the edge of the cave a few feet away leading down the pit. "Or we can see where this tunnel leads."<br>It was an easy decision. With Clara's torch lighting the way, the group started creeping down the tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!<br>I'll stop shouting now.  
><em>**


	28. Making Calls

"We're trapped!" Amy whispered.  
>"No, we're not!" Martha pointed towards a door further up the hall. "Come on! Sarah Jane, use the lipstick!"<br>"Oi!" the Doctor hissed as Sarah Jane activated it her sonic. "The screwdriver still works, you know!"  
>They ignored him as Sarah Jane opened the door, and they all dove through. Luckily, the lights were on inside the room, so when she closed the door again, they weren't in darkness.<br>The room was empty, except for a couple pieces of equipment and a couple boxes. They were safe—well as safe as they could be on a Dalek ship. Sarah Jane bent over, her hands on her knees to keep her up, and panted very hard. Amy, Martha, and Mickey leaned against the wall for a rest, but the women ended up sinking to the floor to give their legs a break. The Doctor was the only one who wasn't close to passing out. His double hearts gave him more energy, so he was the only one still moving around the room, investigating the equipment around him. He started fumbling with some controls on the side of it.  
>Amy was the first to get up and walk over to the Doctor.<br>"What are you doing?" she asked, still panting. After a moment, Sarah Jane walked over to join them.  
>The Doctor had his sonic out, and was scanning the equipment. After a moment, he growled and stood up quickly.<br>"It's useless," he grumbled angrily.  
>"Doctor, what are we going to do?" Martha asked once she regained her breath.<br>The Doctor didn't answer. His expression said it all.  
>"So what?" Mickey said. "We're just going to sit here while the Daleks build their Void Ship?"<br>"Shut it, Ricky," the Doctor snapped.  
>"My name's Mickey."<br>"No, it's Ricky."  
>"I think I'd know my own name—"<br>"Guys, shut up!" Martha snapped. "You arguing isn't going to help."  
>There was silence for a moment, before Sarah Jane spoke up. "I have an idea," she announced.<br>Amy, Martha, Mickey and the Doctor perked up.  
>"What is it?" Amy asked.<br>"What if we were to gain access to the weapons in the ship?" Sarah Jane said. "We could put in the ship's coordinates into the computer and blow it up!"  
>"That's brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed. He approached her and threw his arms around her. Sarah Jane hugged him back. "It's been a long time, but I've never forgotten you."<br>Sarah Jane's eyebrows furrowed together. "You said it's been five regenerations since you last saw me. When was the last you saw me?"  
>"I dropped you back to earth to go help the Timelords," the Doctor replied, pulling away to look at her face. "Why?" he asked. "When was the last you saw me?"<br>"Er—Unit?" she said, trying to see if the Doctor would remember. He just looked confused. "They faked your death?"  
>"What?" the Doctor asked, completely surprised.<br>"Never mind," Sarah Jane waved it off. "Look, we'll figure this out later, but right now, we need to take down the ship." The Doctor nodded, the confusion still on his face.  
>"We need to know where the controls to the weapons are in order to do that," Amy pointed out. Sarah Jane nodded.<br>"Which is why I need to make a phone call." She took out her mobile. "But I'm out of range. Just a bit."  
>"Give me that," the Doctor said, taking the phone from her hands. He took his screwdriver and took the battery out. He did something to it and put it back in. He handed it to Sarah Jane. "Can call anyone, anywhere in space and time now. Go make your phone call."<br>Sarah Jane thanked him, then pressed the speed dial button and put it to her ear.

* * *

><p>Maria's heart thundered hard. "We're trapped!" she whispered. Rose grabbed her hand and squeezed tight.<br>"Doctor, do something!" Rose cried. Maria saw the Doctor grip Rose's other hand as he looked back and forth between the two Cybermen.  
>"I'm sorry," he whispered. "There's no way out."<br>"Delete!"  
>"Delete!"<br>They Cybermen's voices echoed in Maria's ears as she looked back and forth between her soon to be killers.  
>Something occurred to her. They both were aiming at them. Maria's eyes widened.<br>She sank to the ground and pulled Rose down with her. As Rose was pulled down, the Doctor was too. Jack was the only one still standing.  
>"Jack!" Rose exclaimed. "Duck!"<br>Jack didn't react in time.  
>The Cybermen shot once at the same time. Maria didn't know which one it was, but one of the Cybermen shot twice. One of them hit Jack, and he fell to the ground, dead.<br>"JACK!" Maria screamed, but her voice was drowned out by the sound of shots whizzing over their heads. Maria tore her eyes away from Jack's lifeless body and glanced at the Cybermen in the control building doorway as the shot hit him. The sparks flew from the Cybermen as it collapsed to the ground. A similar sounding crackle told her the other shot had deactivated the other Cybermen. They were safe.  
>That was a lucky break. By ducking the Cybermen fired at each other. But Jack…<br>Maria jumped up and hurried over to Jack's body. She kneeled besides it and put her head to Jack's chest.  
>"Oh my gosh," she whispered. "He's dead! But he can't be…"<br>She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the Doctor.  
>"Maria, we need to get inside. More Cybermen may be on the way." He pulled the pulsar off Jack's hands, pocketed it, and then reached down to Jack's legs. "Help me carry him inside."<br>"He's dead," Maria exclaimed. "What's the point?"  
>"Just do it!"<br>To afraid to disobey, Maria put her hands under Jack's armpit and picked him up. She and the Doctor carried her through the door into a small room filled with equipment. They set him down in a corner.  
>The Doctor and Rose hurried to the Cyberman body and pulled it into the room. "It's deactivated, but if other Cybermen find it in front of the door, they'll try to come in," he explained to Maria. "The other one is far enough away so that the Cybermen will most likely leave this building alone."<br>Maria nodded in understanding. It made sense enough.  
>Then she remembered Jack. "Jack's dead," she murmured.<br>"No he's not," Rose said. Maria opened her mouth to ask but Rose shook her head. "You'll see."  
>Then she left a bewildered Maria standing by herself and went over to the Doctor.<br>"What's the plan?" Rose asked the Doctor.  
>"I'm going to hack into the system and transmit the pulsar's power to all of the Cybermen—damn it!"<br>"What?" Maria asked, hurrying over.  
>"The system's locked with a six letter password," the Doctor said. "I can't get in! Argh!" He smacked the console.<br>"Jack would know it," Rose murmured.  
>"Can we guess what the password is?" Maria asked hopefully.<br>"And base our guess on what?" the Doctor asked. "It's hopeless!" He gripped the side of his head, moving his coat in a way that something that was in his pocket fluttered out. Maria watched as a piece of paper fell from his inside pocket to the floor.  
>"What's that?" Maria asked.<br>"What's what?"  
>"What's that piece of paper that fell out of your coat?" The Doctor looked down and saw it on the floor. He picked it up and unfolded it.<br>"It's that message from SEC."  
>Maria thought she must have misheard. "SEC?" she repeated. The Doctor glanced at paper and his eyes widened.<br>"Kronos," he whispered.  
>"What was that?" said Rose.<br>"Kronos!" He handed Rose the paper. "Look!" Maria looked over Rose's shoulder at the paper.

**KRONOS**

After a moment, Rose whispered. "Oh my gosh. Could this be the password?"  
>"It's as good a guess as any," the Doctor said, diving to the controls. Maria saw the screen requesting a password put in the letters K-R-O-N-O-S. The screen flashed green, and data appeared.<br>"We're in," the Doctor said in disbelief. "We're in!"  
>"Then do the pulsar thing!"<br>The Doctor pulled the pulsar out of his pocket and connected it to the computer with his sonic screwdriver. After a moment, his face fell.  
>"Damn it," he whispered again.<br>"What is it this time?" Maria asked. The Doctor chewed on his lip as the fumbled with the pulsar.  
>"The signal's too weak," he murmured quickly. "Even with the sonic, it isn't enough to boost the signal."<br>Maria grinned. "I can help with that," she told them. The Doctor's head shot up. She went on. "I need to make a phone call though."  
>"Use this," Rose said, pulling out her phone. "The Doctor upgraded it. It can call anyone, anywhere, any time in the universe."<br>Maria's eyes widened as she took the mobile, but she decided to ask later. She put in the number, and put the phone to her ear.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking, the tunnel had gotten so narrow that they were forced to walk in a single file line. Clara lead the way with the torch. The Doctor was behind her, and River was behind him. Donna was in front of Rory, who took up the rear. It was quite cramped, and Donna was getting ready to start complaining. They stopped before she could open her mouth though.<br>"What is it?" Rory called up to the front.  
>"I think it's an exit," Clara called back. "Doctor, take a look at it."<br>There was a bit of complaining from Clara as the Doctor pushed past her and took the torch. Donna saw a bit of the light shining on a rather large crack in the wall, but it was kind of hard to see over River's poufy hair.  
>"I think it's a way out," the Doctor said. "I'm going to go through ahead and see where it leads."<br>They heard some groaning as the Doctor pushed himself through. After a moment, he came back out.  
>"There's something blocking it. We might be able to push it out of the way, but I'm going to need help."<br>"Let me through," River said, pushing past Clara, and then past the Doctor. Clara grumbled as she was nearly thrown into Donna.  
>"You're not going to have to get past me too, are you?" she asked her. Donna let out a small laugh.<br>Since Clara was smaller, Donna could see to the front. The Doctor shined the torch onto a crack in the wall, and Donna could just see River's hair inside it as she pushed on what was blocking the door.  
>"It's heavy," River called. "But I think I've almost got it."<br>Right after she said that, whatever it was rolled over, letting dim light enter the cave. "Come on," River instructed, and she went through. The Doctor went next, and then Clara went through too.  
>It was a very tight squeeze, but Donna managed to fit through. When Rory emerged from the crack, Donna turned around and scanned the room.<br>"Oh crap," the Doctor murmured.  
>"Where are we?" Donna asked.<br>"We're in the Cryogenic Chambers…" the Doctor whispered. "This room is full of sleeping Silurians."


	29. Video Conference

_**Alright, this chapter is going to be a bit crazy, so just bare with me. And we're also not checking in with Eleven, River, Rory, Clara, and Donna in this chapter.  
>Here you go! I had fun writing this chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p>A young man hurried across the road, his heart pounding. He ran up the drive of Number 13 to the doorstep and pushed through the door, which had been left unlocked. Once inside, he closed it behind him, and bolted up the stairs.<br>_There are too many floors to this house, _he thought, his heart pounding. He ran up the stairs to the attic and burst through the door, panting. Three other people turned and saw him.  
>"Where have you been?" Luke Smith demanded. Clyde Langer put a finger into the air, signaling for them to give him a minute. He panted really hard, bending down with his hands on his knees.<br>"So many stairs," he murmured. "This place could do with a lift."  
>Luke rolled his eyes and turned back to the supercomputer sticking out of the wall. "Is there any sign of her, Mr. Smith?"<br>"I regret that I cannot find Sarah Jane in the London area," the computer responded.  
>"Anything could be happening to her," Sky Smith murmured, sitting herself onto the step in front of Mr. Smith. She looked up at her brother and her friends, all with matching worried expressions on their faces.<br>Clyde finally recovered from his run. "What's going on? Luke sent me a text to get over here as fast as possible."  
>"Mr. Smith found a shielded ship outside earth's orbit with a teleport leading to a metal factory in Russia," Rani Chandra said. "Mr. Smith hacked into the metal factory computer system and found coordinates for the ship. Sarah Jane used a one-way one-person teleport to get her up there. She said she'd figure out how to come back."<br>"What species is in the ship?" Clyde asked. Rani shrugged.  
>"Mr. Smith couldn't identify it," he responded.<br>"So Sarah Jane decided to go up there without any idea how to get back?"  
>"She said she hates not knowing," Luke said. "Besides, she always manages to get out of trouble."<br>"Still, not her best decision," Clyde said. "And why couldn't you have waited for me?"  
>"You were across town!" Luke said. "We thought it was urgent."<br>"She's been gone for about half an hour," Rani told him. "We haven't got any word from her."  
>"So what are we going to do?" Clyde asked. "Are we just going to sit on our bums and do nothing?"<br>"There's nothing we _can _do," Luke said. "We've just got to wait."  
>And at that moment, Luke's phone began to ring. He pulled it up. "It's Mum!" he exclaimed. He put it to his ear. Sky jumped up off the step and joined the group.<br>"Hello? Mum, are you alright? Hold on, I'll get you a visual." Luke hurried up to Mr. Smith, and hooked his phone into the computer. After a moment, Sarah Jane's face appeared on Mr. Smith's screen.  
>"Sarah Jane, are you alright?" Rani asked. Then she noticed the people around her.<br>A rather pretty red haired woman looked closer at the screen. "Where are they?" she asked in a Scottish accent.  
>"My attic," Sarah Jane replied. "With a supercomputer."<br>Sarah Jane held the phone out in front of her, so that the other people in the room could see her friends and children.  
>"Who are they?" Rani asked.<br>"My name's Martha," said a dark skinned woman. "And that's my husband, Mickey." She pointed towards a dark skinned man. He waved.  
>"I'm Amy," said the red haired woman.<br>"I'm the Doctor," said a man with particularly large ears and a northern accent.  
>"That can't be the Doctor," Clyde hissed.<br>"Regeneration, duh," Rani whispered back. "Hey, Doctor!"  
>Sarah Jane shook her head. "This is earlier in his timeline. He hasn't met you yet."<br>"What?"  
>"It's complicated."<br>"Ok," Rani said uncertainly. "My name's Rani."  
>"Clyde," said Clyde.<br>"I'm Luke, and this is my sister, Sky," Luke introduced. "Sarah Jane's our mum."  
>"You have kids?" the Doctor asked. "You didn't tell me that."<br>"Never came up," Sarah Jane said. "Anyway, we need help."  
>The group was suddenly alert.<br>"What's going on?" Rani asked. "Where are you?"  
>"I'm still on the ship," Sarah Jane told them. "And this is a Dalek ship." The group gasped, except for Sky.<br>"What are Daleks?" Sky asked. Rani thought for a moment, then hurried over to Sarah Jane's PC and pulled a picture off the wall.  
>"Careful with that!" Sarah Jane called, as Rani brought the picture to Sky.<br>"This is a Dalek." Sky scanned the paper.  
>"It looks like a pepper shaker with wheels," she remarked, causing a bunch of them to burst out laughing. Rani returned the picture to the wall and hurried back towards the group.<br>"Anyway," Sarah Jane interrupted, a hint of a smile still on her face. "I need Mr. Smith to get a map of the ship to me."  
>"But Sarah Jane, the ship is shielded. The Dalek network is the one thing I cannot hack into." Mr. Smith told her.<br>"But you can get into the Metal Factory," Luke pointed out. "That's how you got the coordinates for the ship. Can't you search for a map in the Metal Factory database?"  
>"I can try," Mr. Smith confirmed. "Search in progress."<br>"Yes!" Sarah Jane cried in triumph. The people on the ship with her smiled.  
>"Luke, you have an incoming call," Mr. Smith informed him.<br>"From who?"  
>"Your mobile does not recognize the number." A series of numbers flashed on the screen above Sarah Jane's image.<br>"Ignore it then," Luke said. The number disappeared off the screen.  
>A few seconds later, Clyde's mobile started to ring. He pulled it out. "Guys, it's the same number," he told them.<br>"If they know both Luke's number and Clyde's number, then it might be someone we know," Sarah Jane said.  
>"Then answer it!" Rani told him. Clyde did as he was told.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Oh, Clyde!" came a female voice from the other end. "Rose let me borrow her mobile. I called Sarah Jane, but the line was busy, then I called Luke and got sent straight to voicemail. I'm so glad to hear your voice! I need your help!"<br>"Maria?" At this name, everyone in the attic turned to look at Clyde. Luke beckoned Clyde forward.  
>"Bring it here," he said. "Mr. Smith can put her on the screen. That way Mum can see her too."<br>Clyde relayed to Maria what they were going to do, and then handed Luke the mobile. Luke hooked it into the console, and after a moment, Sarah Jane's image moved to the side, which made room for another image to appear.  
>They could suddenly see Maria, along with a young blond woman along with—<br>"Doctor!" Rani, Luke, Clyde, Sarah Jane, Martha, and Mickey exclaimed at the same time.  
>Then Sarah Jane, Mickey, Martha, and the Big Eared Doctor exclaimed, "Rose!"<br>Clyde decided that the blond woman must have been Rose.  
>Sarah Jane's image shook as the Big Eared Doctor made a grab for it. Suddenly all they could see was him.<br>"Oh my gosh, Rose!" he half—shouted. "You're alive!" He turned to Amy. "You were right, she's alive!"  
>Rose exclaimed, "Where are you?"<br>"I'm on the Dalek ship now," he said (Maria's eyes widened at the mention of Daleks). "Where are you?"  
>"Hartford, Connecticut on the same date as you," she said. "I have no idea how I got here."<br>The Big Eared Doctor thought for a moment. "I think that when the teleport tried to send you to the TARDIS and failed, it must have sent you to the wrong place."  
>"That's how you ended up here," said the spiky haired Doctor. The Big Eared Doctor glanced at him.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"I'm the Doctor," he said.<br>"So am I."  
>"I remember you, or rather, being you," he said. "The 9th Doctor. I'm the one who comes next. I didn't not expect to see you today."<br>"Same here," Nine said.  
>"Guys, as weird as this is, we don't have time for this," Maria spoke up. "We're in trouble and we need help!"<br>"So are we," Sarah Jane said, peering over Nine's shoulder. "We need to find our way to the weapon control so we can blow this place up!"  
>"Wait," Clyde butted in. "How are you going to get off it."<br>"With the TARDIS," she replied. Clyde noticed Nine and Amy's faces go white.  
>"Er—" Amy said.<br>"We kind of lost the TARDIS…"  
>Sarah Jane's mouth dropped open. "How could you <em>lose <em>the TARDIS?"  
>"We sent it back to earth," Amy said. "But this dumbo forgot that he used all of his teleports on his machine. Why couldn't you give the machine to the Daleks?" she asked as an afterthought.<br>"This is a rare thing, given to me by a friend because he knew I'd probably need it," Nine explained quickly. "If the Daleks got their hands on it, even if it is out of power, bad things can happen."  
>Rani, Clyde, Luke, and Sky didn't bother asking for details.<br>"How are you going to get back?" Rani asked.  
>"I don't know," Sarah Jane answered. "But we need to blow up this ship. If we don't, bad things could happen."<br>"So we need to blow the place up," Martha realized, "with us inside."  
>"<em>What?" <em>Sky cried.  
>"No!" Luke exclaimed.<br>"You can't!" Rani yelled. She turned to Ten's image. "You obviously got out of this. You're a later regeneration. How did you get out of this?!"  
>'I—I—" Ten stuttered. "I don't remember."<br>"How can you not remember?" Maria turned and yelled at him.  
>"My Mum can't die on this ship," Luke thundered. "So you'd better remember, and you'd better remember fast!"<br>"I can't," Ten said. "I'm sorry!"  
>Rani scoffed angrily.<br>"Can't we teleport off somehow?" Martha asked. "The teleport we used is busted."  
>"The Dalek teleports!" Amy shouted. "Can't we use those?"<br>Nine was silent for a moment, and then, slowly, he nodded. A smile started forming on his face. "That might just work!"  
>"Great, but we still need help," Maria put in. "Thousands of lives are at stake."<br>"What do you need?" Luke questioned. Maria took the phone and changed the angle to show the group a small contraption.  
>"It's a pulsar," Maria said. "We're dealing with Cybermen—" Several of the people who knew what Cybermen were gasped ("What are Cybermen?" Sky asked). "And this pulsar will knock them all out. Doctor, can you explain?"<br>Ten took the phone and stared into it, so that everyone could see him. "We're going to transmit the power of the pulsar to all of the Cybermen through the control center, where we are right now," he explained. "It will deactivate every last Cyberman in the area, and give us time to shut down the upgrading machines. But the pulsar is too weak, even with my screwdriver. We need to boost the signal."  
>"Mr. Smith can help with that," Luke said. "Mr. Smith? The Doctor is going to send you some coordinates and you need to send a power boost to that location."<br>"I shall do it," Mr. Smith said.  
>"Incoming coordinates," Ten reported, typing something into the phone he was holding. Clyde's phone beeped, signaling a text, and some numbers flashed onto Mr. Smith's screen.<br>"Sending power boost now," Mr. Smith said. A few seconds later, sparks flew from the console with pulsar next to it, and Ten's image spiraled as he shoved the phone into someone's hand.  
>Maria reappeared on the screen. She looked at Ten, who was fumbling with the controls.<br>"Is it working?" Rose asked desperately.  
>"Just about," the Doctor reported. "The boost was just what we needed—whoa!"<br>More sparks flew, and there was a low buzzing.  
>"I've gotta go!" Maria shouted. Then she let out a shriek and dropped the phone. Clyde and Rani exchanged strange glances as Maria shouted, "Oh my flipping heck! He's alive!"<br>"Oh!" they heard a male voice say. "That hurt. What did I miss?"  
>The people in the attic, along with the Sarah Jane, Amy, and Nine exchanged weird glances.<br>"What the hell was that?" Amy asked Rose.  
>"Long story," Rose said over the sound of Maria freaking out.<br>"Jack there?" Martha and Mickey asked in unison. Rose opened her mouth slightly.  
>"How'd ya know?" Martha and Mickey exchanged glances. "Long story," Martha repeated.<br>"Rose! I need you!"  
>"Maria will call you back."<br>"Rose," said Nine, "I will find you."  
>Rose smiled, and the phone call cut out. The image from the Dalek ship enlarged as the other image faded away.<br>"That was so weird," Clyde murmured.  
>"It was to me, too," Sarah Jane commented, still looking over Nine's shoulder. To Nine, she said, "Can I have my phone back?" Nine handed it back to her, and Sarah Jane held it up. "Mr. Smith? Do you have the map?"<br>"I just acquired them, Sarah Jane. I can track your location on the map and tell you where to go."  
>Sarah Jane nodded. "Sounds good. Are you guys ready?" she asked towards the people with her. "We're going to need to be quick."<br>"I'll go check and see if the Daleks outside have gone," Martha said. She disappeared out of the screen. She declared it 'all clear' a few moments later.  
>"Let's go."<br>"Mum?" Sky said, speaking for the first time in a very long time. Sarah Jane stopped and looked back into the screen at Sky's worried face.  
>"Just be careful." Sky warned.<br>"I will," Sarah Jane assured her. "But I'm going to go. Mr. Smith will send me messages telling us where to go. His voice would just make us risk getting caught. But I'll be home later, I promise."  
>Luke and Sky nodded. Clyde and Rani exchanged nervous glances. They hoped it would go well.<br>Sarah Jane gave one last smile and the image cut out. It was replaced by an instant message screen and a map with a red dot marking Sarah Jane's location.  
>Mr. Smith's first instruction showed up on the message screen, and the red dot moved.<br>Now all that the gang could do was wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it was crazy. Did you like it though? Can I just note that it was a lot of fun to write Jack coming back to life?<br>And this chapter marks the 100th Page on Microsoft Word, and 50,000 words! This the longest story I've ever written, and it is not done yet!  
>I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!<br>**_


	30. Pitfall

**_I_ _AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. A WHOLE MONTH! I AM SO TERIBLY SORRY! SO SORRY THAT I MISSPELLED TERRIBLY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY LATELY, SO BUSY THAT I HAVEN'T HAD ANY TIME TO WRITE AND I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO TAKE SO LONG, AND IVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK!_  
><em>Actually, no I haven't, I just haven't had any time.<em>  
><em>SO ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SO SORRY! ILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN QUICKLY.<em>  
><em>Ok, I'm sane again. Here's the chapter!<em>**

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane led the group through the corridors, with a lot of caution. Mr. Smith sent her directions whenever she reached the end of a hall. She had no clue how far the weapon controls were, so she had no idea if they were making any progress.<br>The others were silent. Mickey and Martha held hands and kept close to each other, taking up the rear. Amy and the Doctor, who had formed a good friendship, stuck together, tailing directly behind Sarah Jane as they crept down the halls.  
>Mr. Smith had also taken the liberty of sending warnings of approaching Daleks, giving the gang time to dive into a room and wait for them to pass. This happened quite often; since their big escape, the Dalek ship had been put on high alert, sending as many Daleks into as many of the corridors as possible. But this ship was huge. There were half a million Daleks on board, and even that many couldn't cover the entire ship at once.<br>The thought that the ship was huge didn't comfort Sarah Jane. It just meant that for all she knows, they could be wandering around the ship for hours, and by the time they found the weapon controls, the Daleks could be finished their Void Ship. And that was assuming that the gang didn't get caught.  
>Mr. Smith sent another direction to Sarah Jane's phone, and she led the group around a corner.<br>The Doctor, for once in his life, was following orders without question. Sarah Jane doubted she had ever seen him do something like this. Usually he was the one who was in charge, no questions asked. At least, that was how it had been with all his other incarnations; she had never met this one before. Of course, something about him told her that this incarnation, like the others she had met, hated to be silent.  
>The air around her was tense. Sarah Jane could almost hear the pounding hearts of the four people around her, along with her own. Sarah Jane was terrified, but she had to keep going. They all did. Their lives depended on it.<br>After dodging a few more Daleks, more worries were piling onto Sarah Jane's mountain of worries. They had been making their way through the ship for about a half hour at that point, and Mr. Smith had not given Sarah Jane any indication that they were getting close. Of course, Sarah Jane could send a message to Mr. Smith and ask just that, but it was too dangerous to stop, even for a moment. They just had to keep going until they get there, because the group knew that asking "Are we there yet?" changed nothing about the progress they were making.  
>The five dodged another small group of Daleks and continued their tense journey through the enemy's domain. It obviously wasn't easy, and if it weren't for Mr. Smith telling them where to go, and sending warnings of approaching Daleks, they would have been caught a long time ago. They'd most likely be dead. Thank g-d Sarah Jane had a Xylok.<br>Another fifteen minutes passed. Even though they had only been moving for 45 minutes, it felt like hours.  
>Mr. Smith sent another alert, and the group dove into a small room. The Doctor used his sonic to lock the door. It was amazing how many empty rooms were in the ship. If it weren't for them, they would have been caught.<br>The group waited about a minute to give themselves a breather before they moved on. The door slid open silently, and the five stepped out into the corridor once more.  
>They had barely gone two steps when Mr. Smith sent another warning. They dove back into the room, the door closing just mere seconds before they would have been spotted.<br>A few moments later, it was safe to come out, and they continued on. No one said anything as they left the room.  
>They had traveled for a few more minutes, making the time they spent moving around reach an hour. It was at that moment, when Sarah Jane felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, and spun around, finding herself face to face with Amy. She opened her mouth and whispered so quietly, that Sarah Jane completely missed what she said. Ignoring the other three putting their fingers to their lips and ushering for them to keep going, Sarah Jane whispered for her to repeat. Amy did, slightly louder, but still quietly.<br>"Is it bothering you that they don't know where we are?" she whispered.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"What kind of space ship doesn't have security cameras?"  
>Sarah Jane whipped her head around and scanned the walls and ceiling until she saw it; a small blue sphere peeking out of a corner.<br>Amy had been right. They were being watched.  
>"They're toying with us," Sarah Jane realized. "They've known where we were all along."<br>That is when they started hearing the word, "Exterminate!" echoing through the corridor.

* * *

><p>Several things were happening at once; sparks were flying from the pulsar that was attached to the console, the computer screen on it was flickering on and off, and the Doctor was struggling to maintain the power; Maria was flipping out over Jack being alive (and for a girl who seemed to be familiar with the concept of alien life and their abilities, she sure was freaking), and Rose was struggling to calm her down; Jack had taken up the responsibility of security measures and was now attempting to strengthen the door's lock with nothing but tin foil and some duct tape he found in a corner.<br>The Doctor was moving like lightning around the control panel, using his screwdriver to stabilize the system as the power boost Mr. Smith had sent them was uploaded. He fiddled with the controls in an attempt to keep the whole thing from blowing up.  
>"Rose, I need you!" he yelled again. Rose glanced at Maria, who was calmed down enough to be left alone, and hurried to the Doctor. More sparks flew as Rose approached.<br>"Doctor?"  
>"Get some of that tinfoil from Jack!" he shouted, and Rose did what she was told. Jack tossed her a piece, and then Rose chucked it to the Doctor, who caught it in one hand without looking and stuffed it into the circuit. Rose wasn't sure what good that would do, but she learned long ago(or at least, according to the memories the Doctor had given her, she did) not to question the Doctor in a tense moment like this, because it would just lead to a rushed, agitated answer that she probably wouldn't understand anyway.<br>Another spark blew causing the Doctor and Rose to jump back. Rose collided with Maria, which seemed to bring the girl back to her senses. Maria rushed to steady Rose, and the Doctor jumped right back to the console as he continued to struggle maintaining control. He let out an angered shout and pressed buttons really hard.  
>"What's happening?" Maria yelled.<br>"The power boost was just what we needed, but circuit can't take it! It's overloading!" he shouted as more sparks flew. "It's gonna—"  
>An enormous blast shook the room as the console burst into flames. The Doctor managed to grab the pulsar before it was enveloped in flames, while Jack leapt into action, grabbing a fire extinguisher and spraying the console. The flames went out, and the circuit let one more spark blow before being silent. The four of them stood back from the smoldering circuit in silence.<br>"Blow," the Doctor finished, clutching the pulsar in his hand. "It was going to blow."  
>"What do we do now?" Jack asked, tossing the extinguisher aside and flicking dust off his shirt.<br>"I don't know," said the Doctor.  
>"Plan B?" Rose said hopefully.<br>"There isn't a plan B."  
>"Are you making this up as you go along?" Maria questioned.<br>"Pretty much, yeah," the Doctor replied. Maria bit her lip.  
>"Sarah Jane was right. You are a strange man."<br>A sudden crash from the door behind them made the four jump back, nearly smashing into the console. The duct tape Jack had pasted across the crack in of the door ripped in half as it swung open, exposing several Cybermen. The Doctor quickly stuffed the pulsar and his sonic into his coat pocket. Maria's eyes widened and Rose sighed.  
>"Busted," she whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>Clara murmured a curse word so bad that her mother would have washed her mouth out with soap if she heard it. The others glanced at her, and the Doctor put his finger to his lips. Clara nodded, embarrassed, and chewed on the inside of her cheek as she scanned the room.<br>Rows and rows of high tech looking cylinders were dotted around the huge room. The doors were a dark shade of green, and Clara could see the shadows of figures in them. Her heart rate increased. They were sleeping, which of course meant that they could wake at any moment.  
><em>What have I gotten myself into? <em>Clara wondered. _Why didn't I just tell Sydney and Verity that I wouldn't do that stupid bet? Then I wouldn't be here.  
><em>The Doctor beckoned for the group to follow him and they obeyed wordlessly. Even though her footsteps made no noise, Clara was scared that just the vibrations of their steps could be enough to wake those monsters up.  
>The room (well, more of a cave) was huge, and it was a very long walk around the chambers. Nobody had to say it out loud—everyone knew that there was no way they were going to risk going in between the rows. Should one of the Silurians wake up, the doors could swing open and one of them could have been grabbed in an instant. Just that though alone made her heart rate jump up.<br>Clara couldn't hear anyone else's breathing. They must have been too scared to even exhale, as if that would wake the Silurians. At that moment, Clara realized that she too, was holding her breath. She still didn't let it out, though.  
>Clara bit her lip nervously as they made more progress around the room. Clara didn't know if there was an exit on the other side of the cave. She sure hoped there was. If there wasn't, they'd be trapped. They would die—<br>Clara gave herself a little shake. How could there not be an entrence? How would these Silurians have gotten in the cave anyhow?  
>Clara glanced over her shoulder and saw the boulder River had moved to set them free. From where Clara was standing, it looked much smaller than it had looked before. Clara looked ahead, and to her dismay, she saw no sign of an exit. She slowly released the breath she had been holding and slowly breathed in another gulp of air. The need for more air was overwhelming, but her fear kept it at bay.<br>Oh she hoped they'd be out of there soon.  
>Clara nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud beeping. The rest of the group froze simultaneously, and slowly, turned around.<br>Clara's eyes fell on the source.  
>A nearby sleeping chamber's green light slowly faded to black. The Doctor and River's hands clasped together. Donna and Clara exchanged fearful expressions. Rory also sent a nervous look her way, his face illuminated by the eerie glow of the sleeping chambers. Clara's heart rate jumped up so high that it felt like she was running a marathon. Her mouth slowly opened in fear, as she felt panic beginning to set in.<br>And slowly, the chamber door began to swing open.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, I really am a terrible person. Don't update for a month, and when I do, I leave you with not one, not two, but THREE cliffhangers.<br>You guys must hate me right now.  
><strong>_


	31. Behind Closed Doors

They all broke into a run. Their footsteps pounded hard on the metal floor, the sound echoing through the corridors. They didn't care how much noise they made, because the Daleks already knew where they were.  
>"Run!" The Doctor shouted, leading the way, running in a random direction.<br>"Like you need to say that!" Amy snapped, frustrated. She stumbled for a moment. Sarah Jane grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. They hurried forward, trying to keep up with the others. Mickey and Martha sped up, several feet ahead of them, holding on to each other for dear life.  
>Amy could hear the sound of the Dalek's rolling towards them. Their battle cry echoed through the corridor, boucing off the walls, making it sound ten times louder than it actually was. Amy's heart left her chest to pound in her throat, and the air she managed to gulp down burned as her lungs begged for more.<br>Over all the noise and the heavy breathing, Amy heard the sound of a vibration. Sarah Jane must have felt it, because she lifted her mobile up to her face. Her eyes widened.  
>"Doctor!" she called. "The weapon control room is straight ahead!"<br>"Where?" he yelled back. Sarah Jane checked the instructions.  
>"The next room!" she shouted without looking up. Amy heard the Doctor turning his screwdriver on, and the sound of a door sliding open. Martha and Mickey, who were a few feet ahead dove into the room. The Doctor disappeared, and Amy heard him shout, "The door won't stay open for long!"<br>Suddenly, Daleks came into view at the end of the hall. Amy knew it wasn't far to the door; just a few meters. But it felt like it was taking so long.  
>They were so close when Sarah Jane tripped. Her hand was ripped out of Amy's grasp, but by the time Amy realized it, she had already slipped through the closing door. Amy was suddenly aware of her empty hand, and a cry of fear behind her as the door slid closed. A few seconds later, Amy heard banging on the other side.<br>"Let me in!"  
>At the noise and the cry, Martha and Mickey spun around on their heels, and the Doctor looked up from the computer that he was typing on. Their eyes widened.<br>"Sarah Jane!" Amy shouted, cursing at herself. She hurried to the door and pressed her hands on them. "Sarah Jane, I'm so sorry!"  
>"Let her in!" Martha half-shouted at the Doctor.<br>Sarah Jane must have heard them, because she said, "No, don't!" After a moment of silence, they heard her croak, "I'm surrounded by Daleks."  
>Amy winced, several emotions setting in; panic and guilt were two she could identify. The others were silent. When Amy turned and saw their faces, she knew they must have been thinking the same things; they all could have gotten through the door.<br>"Doc-tor!" came the cry of a Dalek. "It is I, Dalek Sec. Open the door immediately!"  
>"No! Don't!" they heard Sarah Jane shout. "Don't, Doctor!"<br>"Open the door, or the female shall be exterminated!"  
>Amy's breath caught in her throat. This was her fault. "Sarah Jane, I'm so sorry," she whispered.<br>"Open the door, or the female will be exterminated!" Dalek Sec threatened again.  
>The Doctor glanced back and forth fearfully between Mickey, Martha, Amy, and the door. Amy was sure that she could hear his double-hearts pumping hard. She could also read his face. He was torn. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Amy wasn't sure what was going through his mind, but she could guess.<br>"I...I..." he whispered. "I have to let her in!"  
>Amy knew that he couldn't, otherwise the Daleks would get them. But she couldn't go and say that they had to leave Sarah Jane out there to her death.<br>"You can't!" Sarah Jane screamed through the door, ignoring the Daleks' commands to be quiet. "Please, Doctor, don't!"  
>"I can't leave you!" he thundered.<br>"With the number of Daleks on this ship, they could tear the whole universe apart!" Sarah Jane yelled. "And whatever they're building in that factory, it isn't good!" Her voice began to break, and Amy knew tears must be beginning to fall. "It's me... or the universe."

* * *

><p>The Doctor slowly lifted his hands in the air, and the others followed in suit. Maria's heart pounded as her arms leisurely lifted above her head. She glanced at Rose, who looked rather terrified. Jack (who was <em>dead <em>five minutes before) looked tense, wrinkling his nose as if a bad smell was under it. A grin, however, split across the Doctor's face.  
>"Take me to your leader," he commanded.<br>"I bet you've always wanted to say that," Jack murmured. The Doctor nodded.  
>"You will follow," a Cyberman said. The small group did as they were told, and followed the Cybermen (Maria counted eight of them). The Doctor put his hands down to his sides (Rose and Jack did the same) so Maria guessed it was safe for her to do so, too.<br>Maria jumped as the Cyberman behind her nudged her forward once more. In the middle of a sea of metallic men, Maria struggled to process what had just happened. It seemed like they had been so close. But then the console had to just go and explode. Maria guessed the power boost Mr. Smith sent had just been a bit too much for the controls to handle. It seemed to only make the situation worse. Of course, without the power boost, they wouldn't have been able to transmit the pulsar anyway.  
>Maria was ashamed of her performance during this situation. When she lived on Bannerman Road and was a part of Sarah Jane's gang, she had been much more helpful, but that day... she had been useless ever since she fell through the floor in the upgrading chamber. Then when Jack had died and come back to life (she still didn't understand that bit), she had just stood there like a ninny. She really was being useless that day.<br>For some reason, the Doctor didn't look the least bit scared. Neither did Jack. Rose looked a bit nervous, but was putting on a brave face. Maria did the same. It wasn't the first time she was in a tight spot, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.  
>Maria reached forward and took Rose's hand. She squeezed it comfortingly, which somehow seemed to calm the girl down. It made Maria feel a bit better, but it didn't completely wash away the fact that there were several guns pointed at her back.<br>The Cybermen led them towards an older building. It was the largest one in the complex, and the outside was surrounded by Cybermen Guards. Maria gulped. The leader of the Cybermen must be inside; whoever or whatever it is anyhow.  
>Once the group reached the front of the building, the Cyberman who had told them to follow approached the guard in front of the door.<br>"We have found these intruders in the main control center," the metal man said. "They must be taken to the Cyberleader."  
>The guard leaned to the side to scan the Doctor and his friends. After a moment, it replied, "Are you sure that is wise?"<br>"Affirmative," the first Cyberman argued. "The Cyberleader will extract the answers we need from them."  
>"What will we do with them then?" asked the guard.<br>"They shall be deleted."  
>Maria flinched at that word. The last time she had heard it, Jack had been killed (and then came back to life... she needed to ask about that, later of course). Suddenly, the arm-gun of the Cyberman behind her felt like it was pressed much closer to her back.<br>The Cyber-guard slowly stepped aside.  
>"You may pass," it said quietly. The leading Cyberman walked past it and pushed the doors open, exposing a long hallway lit up with small hanging lights. The Cybermen turned to the Doctor and his crew.<br>"You shall follow," it instructed. It turned on its heels and walked down the hall. Maria gave Rose's hand another squeeze; the younger girl sighed as she began to follow.  
>The hallway was long and narrow, with several dark twists and turns. After what felt like an hour (which was probably only three minutes), the Cyberman stopped in front of the door. The Cyberman knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, it slid open. The four prisoners and the eight Cybermen filled into the room. As the Cybermen in front of her stepped to the side, Maria could see clearly what they were there for. A Cyberman, who looked the same as every other Cyberman, except with a rather strange looking headdress, stared down at them from its throne.<br>"Well," Jack mused. "I guess killing their old leader didn't make a difference. They just got a new one."

* * *

><p>The hinges creaked loudly as the door slowly swung open. The sound cut through the air like a blade, making it feel like it was rattling Clara's eardrums. The chamber opened, and she saw a dark shadow stirring outside of it.<br>She flinched as Donna grabbed her hand and yanked her to the side. She stumbled, but Donna steadied her, pulling her down to her knees as they crouched behind a nearby chamber. Clara glanced to the side and saw the Doctor put a finger to his lips, his face illuminated in green light.  
>"Don't touch the chamber in front of you," River hissed from behind her, so quietly she almost didn't catch it. Clara jerked back; her hands had been resting on the dirt ground, but the tip of her pinky almost brushed the cylinder.<br>Clara jumped as she heard the sound of crunching pebbles nearby as the Silurian stepped out of the chamber. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard him begin to walk away from it. Judging by the sound, the Silurian was walking towards their hiding spot. Clara crossed her fingers, praying that the guard would just walk by without noticing them, but she knew it was a long shot. Why wouldn't he see them? What kind of luck had they had so far that day to suggest that for once, fate would give them mercy?  
>The sound of crunching pebbles grew louder as the Silurian moved closer. Clara struggled to make herself smaller, to move backwards so that he wouldn't see her, but the others didn't move. Donna had let her hand go, but Clara could feel that she was shaking in fear.<br>Or was that her?  
>Clara held her breath as she saw a large black boot step mere inches in front of her. She pulled her fingers back in the nick of time to keep them from getting squashed. Clara squeezed her eyes shut.<br>There were two possible outcomes for the next couple seconds; option one, the Silurian wouldn't notice them and keep walking. Option two, her would notice them and kill them. She prayed for option one.  
>She didn't breathe or open her eyes for several seconds. Even when the crunching steps continued in the opposite direction, Clara didn't get her hopes up. That pesky voice in her mind kept whispering<em> 'he's gonna see you. You're gonna die!<em>', but she didn't want to believe it. No, she had to see Sydney again. She whispered Sydney's name over and over in her mind, picturing his handsome face and bright smile. Despite the situation, the thought of him made a small balloon of happiness well up inside her. If the Silurian was going to kill them, she wanted her last thought to be about him.  
>It was right there when she realized the footsteps faded away in the distance. In the next few moments, she heard a grinding noise. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder.<br>About fifty feet away, a large door opened up, and the Silurian disappeared through it. Then the door slid shut, leaving them in the dark, illuminated with an eerie green glow.  
>She, along with Donna, Rory, River, and even the Doctor, breathed a deep sigh of relief. River half collapsed next to the Doctor and threw her arms around him. Rory and Donna enveloped Clara in a hug, unable to believe their luck.<br>She still had questions, though, but Donna voiced one of them first.  
>"Why did only one Silurian wake up?" Donna whispered.<br>"Maybe he got called somewhere," the Doctor murmured.  
>"Why would Calcon be waking up one person?" River asked.<br>Clara thought for a moment. Then, suddenly, a memory surfaced. Her mouth dropped open, and she covered it. Rory noticed this.  
>"What is it?" he questioned, concern in his voice. All eyes were suddenly on her.<br>"I think she's beginning to call her troops," she told them. "When I was in the vents, I heard Calcon planning to take the earth back under their control. They want to destroy the human race!"  
>Rory huffed, "Well, there's a freaking surprise."<br>The Doctor ignored him as he questioned further. "Did anything else happen?"  
>Clara thought for a second. "An older Silurian appeared and told Calcon she couldn't do the invasion of the surface, that he gassed the Silurians the last time to avoid war with us. Eldane, his name was." The Doctor's eyes widened at that. She continued. "Then Calcon called him a traitor, and several guards dragged him away."<br>"Where?" the Doctor questioned in a hushed voice.  
>"To the cells."<br>The Doctor stood up, careful not to touch the chamber in front of him. He pulled River to her feet as the others grew to their full height.  
>"We need to find Eldane," the Doctor whispered. "He can help us force the Silurians back into hibernation. But we need to get out of here. Come on, we need to get to that door."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can I just say that Sarah Jane getting trapped outside the weapons room was my favorite part to write? She's my favorite companion, and she's just so brave all the time.<br>I finished this chapter at 2 in the morning. At 1, I was talking to my sister, noticed the time, and said into my hand as if it were a cell phone, "Sally Sparrow, it's one in the morning. You think I'm coming round at one in the morning?"  
>I am such a dork.<br>Anyway, I was going to post it as soon as I was finished, but then it occurred to me that nobody would be on at two in the morning. So I shall update as soon as I wake up tomorrow. Which will be today when I finally post it. Yada yada yada.  
>As a continuation of my apology for the month long wait, I will do my best to continue posting chapters every few days until the story is done.<br>I already have the next chapter finished, but I want to write the one after that before I post. I'll try to have it up by Monday.  
>Its been a long journey on the slow path, and I think we're reaching its end.<br>I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**_

_**LASTLY. THERE IS AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE THAT I REQUEST EACH AND EVERY READER VOTE ON! Thank you for your time.**_


	32. Sacrifice

_**Wow, I am just spitting out chapter after chapter, aren't I? Its two in the morning on a Saturday. I should be sleeping. Instead I'm writing Companion Pains... Wow, I must be feeling so guilty about that month long wait, eh?**_

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane's words hung in the air. To Amy, it sounded like they were just repeating over and over again, as if she had spoken loudly in a cave. <em>"It's me... or the universe. It's me... or the universe."<em> The words basically told them to fire the missiles and leave her for dead. Amy's breath caught in her throat. This was her fault. Had Amy not stumbled when they first started running, they would have been right on the heels of Martha and Mickey. She should have noticed when Sarah Jane had fallen. They both could have gotten through the door.  
>Amy couldn't see Sarah Jane's face, but by the sound of her voice, she knew her eyes must have been brimming with tears. Why wouldn't they be?<br>Amy looked over at the Doctor, who looked torn by the decision to save Sarah Jane, or the world. His eyes were wet as his fingers hovered over the controls to the weapons systems. "I don't know what to do," he whispered. Martha and Mickey exchanged glances, silent as they watched what was unfolding before them.  
>"Doctor!" came the sound of Dalek Sec on the other side of the door. "Open the doors, or the female will be exterminated!"<br>"STOP SAYING THAT!" the Doctor suddenly shouted.  
>"She will be exterminated!"<br>"They're not going to open the door!" Sarah Jane snapped at them. "Not when the entire universe is at sake!"  
>The Daleks were quick to change tactics.<br>"Open the door, or we will blast it open!"  
>Amy jumped away from the door. Mickey and Martha did the same, but the Doctor just jumped to work on the controls. He pressed buttons rapidly before grabbing a large switch and gripping it so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white.<br>"No, you won't!" he called to them. "The coordinates are all typed in. I just need to pull this switch, and this place gets roasted by its own weapons!" He grinned manically. "You kill Sarah Jane, I pull the switch. You blast the door, I pull the switch. You do anything that is a threat to us, I pull the switch. Have you got that?!"  
>There was silence following his speech.<br>The leader of the Cult of Skaro trilled in response, "Then you will die, too!"  
>"Nope," the Doctor replied. "Once again, one of your tools, we will use as our own! We have control of the Dalek teleports!"<br>Barely moments after he spoke, sparks blew from a console on the other side of the room, causing everyone to jump.  
>"Let me guess-" Mickey said.<br>"That was the Dalek teleports," said the Doctor grimly.  
>"You have no means of escape," the Dalek trilled. "If you fire the missiles, it will mean death for you, too."<br>There was silence as the reality set in. Mickey and Martha clung to each other, and Martha grabbed Amy's hand and squeezed comfortingly.  
>"Do it," Sarah Jane whispered outside the door. "I have a son down there."<br>"No! Stop it!" called a Dalek.  
>Martha bit her lip. "If we open the door, they kill us. If we fire the missiles, we kill ourselves." She stared at the Doctor. "Do it."<br>Mickey nodded in agreement. He squeezed Martha's hand. "Till death does us part," he whispered to her. He glanced up at the Doctor. "Do it."  
>They all looked to Amy. She bit her lip, many thoughts going through her mind. If she died here, with this version of the Doctor, it meant that her raggedy Doctor never existed. Then none of the stuff between him and River happened. Amy would never see Rory again, and the Doctor would also never see Rose again.<br>But she talked to the Doctor right after this one, and he survived. He just couldn't remember how. Amy didn't understand why that was, but she knew one thing; if that Doctor was alive, then this Doctor survived somehow, which meant that they all still had a chance.  
>The eyes of her friends were still on her as she slowly nodded. "It's us, or the universe," she whispered. She looked up and made eye contact with the Doctor, who had an unreadable expression on his face. "Do it," she whispered.<br>"No!" shouted the other Daleks in the corridor outside. "Do not exterminate! Do not exterminate!"  
>Dalek Sec who kept his annoying metallic voice calm, said, "Would you really kill these innocent people to save the earth?"<br>"Well," the Doctor said, shrugging. "We're gonna die anyway."  
>He pulled the switch.<p>

* * *

><p>Maria bit her lip as the Cyberleader slowly got to its feet. Straightening itself up, it stared at Jack. Well, at least Maria <em>thought <em>it was staring at Jack. She couldn't tell for sure.  
>The Cyberleader trilled, "The deactivator of the previous Cyberleader was deleted. Why do you say it was you who had done it?"<br>Maria saw Jack and the Doctor exchange looks, and the Doctor mouthed something she couldn't read. Maria didn't know what was going on, but she sure hoped that the Doctor had a plan.  
>When Jack didn't answer, the Cyberman raised its arm and pointed at Rose, saying, "Bring the youngest female to me."<br>Several Cybermen simultaneously began stomping over to Rose, who tried to make herself smaller as they approached. A Cyberman grabbed her shoulder, and she cried out in anger.  
>"Get off me!" she snapped, pulling herself away. She flinched as the Cyberman tensed up. It raised an arm to point its arm-blaster in her face.<br>"Any who struggle shall be deleted." Rose whimpered.  
>Maria stepped forward. "Leave her alone," she said darkly. The Cyberman glanced at her.<br>"We do not take orders from a human."  
>"I said, 'leave her alone'," Maria repeated. "You want her, so take me instead. Do whatever it is you want with me, but just leave her alone."<br>"Maria," Rose hissed. "Stop-"  
>"Be quiet Rose," she interrupted. "I'll be fine." Maria looked up at the Cyberman. "Do whatever you want with me, but just leave her alone," she repeated. Maria grasped Rose's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.<br>The Cyberman was silent. It looked up to the Cyberleader, who trilled, "Take the other female instead!"  
>The metal man ceased trying to grab hold of Rose, and quickly grasped Maria's arm. She flinched as the cold, metal fingers closed around her, but she held her cold and protective expression.<br>She was protecting someone she barely knew, but as Sarah Jane taught her, she helps others. And Maria remembered Sarah Jane mentioning Rose as a friend, so Maria knew she wasn't making a mistake in protecting the girl.  
>"You will follow," trilled the Cyberman. Without saying anything, or looking at any of her companions, she walked forward until she was in front of the Cyberleader. The Cyberman turned her around and forced her down to her knees, so that her back was turned to the Cyberleader. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew the Cyberleader must have been pointing its arm cannon at her neck. She took a deep breath and put on a brave face as she stared at the Doctor, praying he had a plan. She at least gave Rose some time, so she wasn't completely useless. Maria felt the weapon touch the back of her head.<br>"You shall give us information, or this female will be deleted."  
>"Delete! Delete!" the other Cybermen repeated in agreement.<br>Maria watched the Doctor's face as the Cyberleader began to ask him questions, such as "What do you want here?"  
>The Doctor didn't answer.<br>"How did intruders such as yourself get into this place?"  
>A small smile formed on the Doctor's face. "In-tru-da-window," he replied, snapping his teeth together. Maria shook her head.<br>"You did not just say that," Rose murmured, voicing Maria's thoughts.  
>The Doctor gave Rose a sideways glance before starting to walk around randomly.<br>"I think I'll ask the questions," the Doctor told the Cyberleader.  
>"No, you shall answer our questions."<br>The Doctor stopped. "Or what?"  
>"Or the female shall be deleted."<br>"She has a name, you know," the Doctor snapped. "And besides, if you hurt that woman, you won't get anything out of me. However, if you answer my questions, I'll answer yours."  
>The Cyberleader was silent for a moment. Maria hoped it was considering his proposal.<br>"You shall answer our question first, and then we will answer yours. How did you get into this place?"  
>The Doctor grinned. "I already answered that."<br>The Cyberleader tilted its head. "In-tru-da-window is not an acceptable answer." The Doctor glanced at Maria and Rose.  
>"I got him to say 'in-tru-da-window!" Maria rolled her eyes, but Rose gave him a sideways smile.<br>The Doctor stared at the Cyberleader and said, "Tell us, what do you want here?"  
>"We want to upgrade the citizens of earth and continue our trek across the universe in a quest of universal domination," the Cyberleader explained. "Why are you here?"<br>"Oh, I love to explore," the Doctor said coolly. "See new things, get in trouble. Believe it or not, I'm actually after a quiet life," he added as an after thought. "How long have you been here?"  
>"We have been upgrading for just over one of your earth months," trilled the Cybermen. "What did you want in the control center?"<br>Maria noticed the Doctor slipping his hand into his trench coat pocket. "Just cooking up a little plan." He caught Maria's eye and nodded. She wasn't sure what it meant, but Maria was sure a plan was about to begin.  
>And it did.<p>

* * *

><p>Since they knew where the exit was, the five of them escaped the sleeping chambers easily. Clara was a bit worried for a moment that the Silurian might have stopped outside the door, and would catch them as soon as the Doctor opened it, but to their good fortune, no such thing happened. One after another, they slipped through the small crack in the door, and the Doctor then closed it. He stuffed his screwdriver into his coat pocket and sighed in relief.<br>"I'm glad we're out of there," he whispered.  
>"All things considered, we're in a good position," River whispered. Donna raised an eyebrow.<br>"How's that?" she questioned.  
>"They think we're dead, so they would have loosened up security and put more Silurians on Calcon's attack plans," River explained.<br>"We just need to find Eldane-" The Doctor began.  
>"So that we can do the gassing thing to the Silurians again?" Rory finished. The Doctor nodded.<br>"Now, you're getting it."  
>"Where are the cells?" Clara asked.<br>The Doctor pointed down the hall, and then put a finger to his lips. They needed to be quiet so that no guards would hear them.  
>Clara prayed that this whole ordeal would end soon. She was so sick of sneaking around.<br>The Doctor led the way down the hall, River right behind him, holding a gun that Clara didn't realize she even had. Clara was sure that if a Silurian should make an appearance, River would be more than able to handle it.  
>It didn't take long to find Eldane. They heard him begging the guards to rethink following Clacon's plans. They just followed the sound. The Doctor had peered around the corner before turning back and nodding.<br>"How many guards?" River hissed quietly. The Doctor held up two fingers, and River gave a nod.  
>"I can handle that." She walked passed the Doctor and disappeared around the corner. Clara couldn't see what was happening, but she heard two dull thunks and safely assumed that River had handled it.<br>The Doctor hurried around the corner, Rory, Donna, and Clara hot on his tail. They skidded to a stop in front of the cell. A lizard man clutched the bars, his face lighting up when his eyes fell on them.  
>"Doctor!" he exclaimed. "Rory! Thank goodness you are here!" He paused. "Where is Amy?"<br>Rory bowed his head, depressed, and Eldane understood.  
>"Calcon?" Rory gave a nod. "I am so, so sorry."<br>"Listen, Eldane," the Doctor said as he pulled his screwdriver out and stepped over the unconscious Silurian bodies to open the door. "Can we gas the city again, like we did the last time?"  
>Eldane nodded as he stepped through the newly opened door. "I was going to say that. But we have to be in the laboratory again."<br>"Well, let's get a move on!" Donna hissed. Eldane moved past her and started leading the way down the corridor.  
>They hadn't gone five feet when they heard an angry voice shout, "I THOUGHT I HAD GOTTEN RID OF YOU, DOCTOR!"<br>They spun on their heels. Clara gasped as she saw Calcon standing over the unconscious Silurian guards.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 33 is coming soon.<br>And I would like to break 100 reviews. PLEASE! Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you think is going to happen, whats been you favorite part of the story, it doesn't matter. I JUST LIVE FOR REVIEWS!**_

THE POLL IS STILL UP. I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE! PLEASE VOTE SOON! THE POLL WILL BE CLOSING IN A COUPLE DAYS. EVERYONE VOTE PLEASE!


	33. Listen

Sarah Jane never realized how Daleks could actually have panic attacks. As soon as the Doctor pulled that switch, the Daleks cried out angrily.  
>The entire ship shuddered as one missile fired. A few seconds later, the entire ship shuddered again as the other one fired. And she knew that one would just make a U-turn and come right back at them. Her stomach clenched. Whatever let the next Doctor live through this, she hoped it was about to happen.<br>"Doctor!" she heard Martha cry. "How much time do we have?"  
>"Three minutes at the most!"<br>The Daleks around her began to spin around and scatter like mice, but Dalek Sec stayed next to Sarah Jane. It raised its weapon, and trilled, "There is no reason to keep you alive. EXTERMINATE!"  
>The word rattled inside her head as the reality set in. Her heart began to pound extremely hard. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and looked away.<br>"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"  
>"Oh, Luke," she whispered. "I'm sorry."<br>Suddenly, there was a grinding noise, and a hand grabbed her arm. It yanked, and before she realized it, Sarah Jane fell down to the floor. Something dragged her forward, and she heard the grinding noise again. Sarah Jane opened her eyes in time to see the door closing at her feet.  
>She heard the angered cry of Dalek Sec at her escape and quickly pulled herself into a sitting position. Her face split into a smile as she saw Amy, Mickey, Martha, and the Doctor gathered around her. Amy helped her up.<br>"I am so, so sorry for not realizing you fell."  
>"Oh, Amy it's ok!" She pulled her into a hug, relieved that her death wasn't going to be implemented by a Dalek. "Thank you!"<br>When the Doctor announced, "Two minutes," Sarah Jane suddenly remembered the missiles, which she had forgotten in the heat of the moment when Amy saved her. All that Amy had done was delay her death by literally two minutes.  
>She was never going to see Luke again.<br>She quickly pulled out her mobile and dialed Luke's number. He picked up after the second ring.  
>"Hold on," he said to her. She heard the sound of buttons being pressed and she knew he must have been hooking his phone up to Mr. Smith. She weakly smiled. She took her phone from her ear and held it out in front of her. The other four didn't try to get in the screen with her. Quickly, Luke's number disappeared off the screen and was replaced by a small image of him, Rani, Clyde, and Sky.<br>"Mum, what's going on?" Luke demanded. "Did you get to the weapons room?"  
>Sarah Jane nodded weakly. "I did." Rani, Clyde, and Sky exchanged hopeful glances. Not Luke though. She could tell he knew something was wrong.<br>"Mum, what is it?"  
>"The Daleks disabled the teleports." A look of dread crossed over all their faces.<br>"Don't tell us you fired the missile," Rani said, horrified.  
>A small tear formed on Sarah Jane's eye. "We had to."<br>"No!" Sky cried.  
>"There are enough Daleks on this ship to destroy the universe," Sarah Jane told them. "It was us, or you." She sniffed. "We couldn't let anyone die."<br>"No..." Luke whispered. "No. Mum, no!"  
>"I'm sorry, Luke. We only have a minute left." She tried not to look at their horrified faces. "You guys were amazing. Just-"<br>She was cut off by a loud wheezing sound. Martha, Amy, Mickey, the Doctor, and Sarah Jane spun on their heels. Sarah Jane's mouth dropped open.  
>"I have to be dreaming," she whispered.<br>"Doctor," Amy said, "How is that possible?"  
>"I...don't know..."<br>"MUM!" Luke shouted. "What's happening?!"  
>Sarah Jane didn't answer. She could only hang her mouth open in surprise as the TARDIS materialized right in front of her.<p>

* * *

><p>"JACK, NOW!" the Doctor shouted suddenly, and the man leapt into action.<br>Jack kicked the knee of the Cyberman behind him, causing it to fall. It's arm gun was raised to shoot him, but Jack grabbed it and aimed it a different way.  
>"Maria, duck!" he shouted. Maria dove to the floor as the shot fired. Maria rolled over onto her back in time to see the Cyberleader get enveloped in crackling electricity. Maria had to roll out of the way to avoid the deactivated Cyberleader falling on her.<br>All of this was happening so fast that the other ten Cybermen in the room didn't have time to react.  
>"Maria!" the Doctor shouted. "Pulsar the Cyberman behind you!" he pulled he weapon out of his trench coat pocket and tossed it to her.<br>Maria was quick to turn and see the Cyberman staring at the ceiling, trilling, "Downloading! Downloading!"  
>Not hesitating about the Doctor's instructions, Maria slapped the pulsar to the Cyberman's chest. Sparks flew from the pulsar, causing Maria to yank her hand away and stumble back. The pulsar stayed on the Cyberman's chest.<br>Rose caught Maria and steadied her, then the two women watched. Jack appeared behind them, but the Doctor stayed where he was.  
>The Cyberman stood shaking, the pulsar still blowing sparks. Electricity popped at its joints, and the bad smell of burning rubber filled the air. Maria wrinkled her nose . The Cyberman's limbs were fried a bit more before it finally collapsed.<br>And suddenly, every other Cyberman in the room blew sparks. Maria, Rose, and Jack dove to the floor to keep sparks from hitting them. Jack covered them, since he was immortal.  
>Maria flinched as loud crackling filled the air. The air heated up, and the smell of burning rubber made her want to gag. Then, one by one, the Cybermen fell with loud thunks.<br>The crackling stopped, and the three of them pulled themselves to their feet. The Doctor had already jumped towards a control panel and was pulling levers.  
>"And the upgrading chambers," he said, flicking a switch and typing "Kronos" into the computer. "Are down!" He turned to his companions. "The people who were in the upgrading lines are free to go."<br>"What the hell just happened?" Rose asked.  
>The Doctor strode happily towards them. "Jack killed the Cyberleader. Whenever a Cyberleader is killed, the nearest high rank Cyberman is upgraded to Cyberleader. The Cyberman who led us here must have been a high rank in order to get in here."<br>"Yes, but what did the pulsar do?" Maria questioned.  
>"I told Jack to shoot the Cyberleader, and then I had you pulsar the new one," the Doctor explained. "When a new Cyberman becomes Cyberleader, a message is transmitted wirelessly to every Cyberman from the new Cyberleader about its new authority. It was transmitting that message when you fried it."<br>"And the pulsar's power was transmitted along with the message," Rose finished.  
>"That was brilliant!" Maria exclaimed.<br>"Yep," the Doctor replied, popping the 'p'. "And I just disabled the upgrading chambers, so the people in the chambers are free. They'll all escape." He glanced at Jack. "I trust Torchwood will handle this?"  
>"Yeah," Jack said. "I'll call in a favor from a few friends, and they'll have the Cybermen cleared out and destroyed. We can't just leave hundreds of deactivated Cybermen laying around."<br>"What about us?" Rose asked. "What do we do now?"  
>"We go back to the TARDIS," the Doctor said. "I know where and when Donna is, so I can get her. Then I can get you back to your Doctor..." he trailed off. He looked as if he just realized something.<br>"What is it, Doctor?" Maria asked.  
>"Nothing," he replied. "Let's go. I've got to take you home Maria, but do you mind coming with us to get Donna?"<br>Maria nodded. "No problem."  
>The Doctor glanced at Jack. "Do you want to come?"<br>Jack shook his head. "I got work to do here. But it was great seeing you, Doctor." He shook his hand.  
>"I'm sure we'll see each other again," said the Doctor.<br>"Bye, Jack," Rose said.  
>"It was nice meeting you," Maria said. Jack turned around and began to get to work, and the Doctor, Maria, and Rose left him to it.<br>"By the way, why can't Jack die?" Maria asked as they went through the doors.  
>"It's a long story," the Doctor replied.<br>Jack took out his cell phone and dialed a number he knows by heart. He put it to his ear. On the second ring, the call was answered.  
>"Gwen? Ianto? The Doctor showed his face. The Cybermen have been taken care of..."<p>

* * *

><p>Calcon pointed her gun at them.<br>"I am sick and tired of running into you people," she snapped. "What's it going to take to kill you, Doctor?"  
>The Doctor slowly raised his hands in the air. "If I had a quid for every time I heard the question-"<br>"Shut up," Calcon snapped. "And move it. All of you."  
>The five friends, along with Eldane slowly moved down the hallway with Calcon's gun pointing at their backs. Donna saw River fingering her gun. Part of her wondered why River wasn't using it. The other part of her knew why. Calcon knew they were there. She could fire before River takes care of her.<br>Donna walked down the hall with her hands on her head, her heart pounding like a drum.  
>"Turn left," Calcon growled from behind them, and the group turned.<br>"Where are you taking us?" Donna croaked.  
>"Shut up and move."<br>Donna clamped her mouth shut and kept moving.  
>Clara walked next to her, her head down. She was shaking. Donna bit her lip. Clara was just a normal girl. She probably had never seen an alien face to face before. Donna sure was terrified when she first saw the Racnoss. That incident made her loath spiders.<br>Rory and River walked in front of them, while the Doctor trailed behind. If Donna had to guess, Calcon had the barrel of her gun pressed against his spine. Just the very thought of Calcon fingering the trigger was enough to make her heart rate increase by a mile.  
>After what felt life forever, Calcon told them to stop. She walked passed them and pushed a pair of large doors open.<br>"Go in, apes," she snapped. The five of them, plus Eldane moved through the doors, and Calcon closed them behind her.  
>The room was lined with Silurians, and a large table was in the middle of the room. Elegant looking columns held the high ceiling up, and the walls were lined with dark vines and green leaves. Donna would have thought the room was beautiful, had she not been worried about what was to come.<br>Calcon stared at them for a moment, before snapping, "Tie them all up; the apes, and the traitor, Eldane."  
>Several guards stepped forward and grabbed them from behind. The guard that grabbed Donna's arms bent them in an uncomfortable way as he dragged her to a column. "OI!" she snapped. "Careful!" The guard ignored her as she wrapped her arms around the column and tightly bounded her hands on the other side.<br>All of the others were tied up too. She saw the guard next to River holding her gun, so there goes that secret weapon.  
>"You will wait here," Calcon thundered. "I'll be back to deal with you. Guards, do not take your eyes off them!"<br>Calcon stepped out of the room and disappeared.  
>After a moment of silence, River whispered, "I'm sorry for dragging you both into this, and for getting Amy killed."<br>Rory choked a bit at her words, but the Doctor replied, "It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to help. And Donna," Donna glanced up at the mention of her name. The Doctor went on. "I am so glad that I got to see you again."  
>"Oi, spaceman," Donna whispered. "Don't get all sentimental on me."<br>The Doctor chuckled.  
>"You're very brave, Doctor," Clara said out of the blue. "I'm so glad that I got to meet you all, even if it does mean getting tied up by lizards." She bit her lip. "I just wish that there could have been a different ending to this adventure."<br>A guard snapped at them to be quiet, and they did as they were told.  
>Calcon's presence was announced by the sound of rapid footsteps coming towards the room. She appeared three seconds later, bearing a large gun.<br>"Untie the Doctor," she snapped at one of the guards. He took a knife and went behind the Doctor's column.  
>"Careful there," the Doctor reminded the guard. They heard a snapping noise, and the Doctor pulled his arms forward and rubbed his wrists.<br>"Bring him over here," Calcon commanded. Two guards came up behind the Doctor and walked him forward so that he was five feet away from Calcon. The guards quickly moved away from them. Calcon quickly raised her gun, causing Donna to gasp.  
>"This time, it's on the kill setting," Calcon told him. "One shot, and I never have to worry about you again. I will have avenged my sisters, and then we shall take our beloved planet back from your hideous race of apes." She smirked at him. "Good bye, Doctor."<br>There was a cry of anger as Calcon fired her gun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You guys are going to hate me in the next chapter.<strong>_

_**THE POLL IS STILL UP! PLEASE VOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!  
><strong>_


	34. Remember

_**I've been binge writing. This is the 4th chapter I've written in 24 hours.  
>This is the last chapter before the finale. You're going to hate me.<br>We've also hit 25,000 views! Thank you so much!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The Doctor pushed past her, fumbling with his key. He opened the door. "In! In! In!" he shouted. The married couple, and Amy ran through the door, and the Doctor jumped just inside. Sarah Jane hurried through, clutching her mobile in her hand. She saw something stuck to the front of the TARDIS, and ripped it off as she passed. Once she was inside, the Doctor slammed the door shut and bolted to the console.<br>"Mum! What the heck is going on?!"  
>Sarah Jane opened her mouth to answer Luke, when Amy shouted out, "Ten seconds!"<br>"We're safe," the Doctor announced. "I've put the shields up. Just be prepared for a big-" Suddenly, the TARDIS pitched to the side, throwing the five of them against the walls. Sarah Jane smacked her head on the coral, causing her to drop her phone, on which, Luke was still demanding answers. They all cried out in fear as the TARDIS shuddered once more. Sarah Jane gripped the grated floor tightly, trying to keep herself steady. When the TARDIS righted itself, Sarah Jane lay on the floor, panting and rubbing the top of her head where she had banged it.  
>"-bang." the Doctor finished, sprawled out somewhere near the console.<br>"That was WAY too close," Amy exclaimed nearby. Sarah Jane let out a sigh of relief. They had made it. They survived the Dalek Ship.  
>The piece of paper that had been stuck to the front of the TARDIS was still clutched in her hand. It was wrinkled when Sarah Jane uncurled her fingers and unrolled it. She stared up at the words from the floor.<p>

**_I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT NEED THIS. _**

**_-SEC_**

"Who's SEC?" Sarah Jane asked aloud. There was a bunch of groaning as the others got to their feet. Amy appeared next to Sarah Jane and helped her to her feet.  
>"Pardon?"<br>"This." She handed Amy the piece of paper with the message.  
>"SEC?" Amy read. "Like Dalek Sec?" Martha and Mickey joined them and read the paper.<br>"I'm no expert, but don't Daleks need thumbs to write?" Mickey asked.  
>"Dalek Sec did have thumbs at one point," Martha replied, to the confusion of the rest of them. "But that was a long time ago, in New York. He didn't make it out."<br>"So there is another person running around out there called SEC?" Amy wondered. "Doctor? What do you think?"  
>The Doctor was at the console, pressing buttons and pulling switches. He didn't look up when he said, "I don't have time. I need to make sure the factory in Russia was destroyed. I'm pulling up the security cameras outside of the building."<br>Amy, Martha, and Mickey walked over to the Doctor to see what he was looking at, but the faint sound of Luke calling for her made her rush to find her mobile. She found it behind a coral a few feet away.  
>"Luke!" she exclaimed, a smile on her face at the sight of her son.<br>"Sarah Jane, are you alright?" Clyde and Rani said in unison. The four of them were huddled very close to the screen, desperate to know what was happening.  
>"Yes, I'm fine," she laughed. "We survived the explosion!"<br>"How is that possible?" Luke asked.  
>"The TARDIS materialized out of nowhere! We don't know how it got here."<br>"How is that possible?" Luke repeated.  
>"Quit questioning it and be happy about it," Rani laughed, hugging Clyde. "We did it!"<br>Sky laughed (causing the nearby lamps to flicker) as she threw herself around Luke. Luke patted his sister's head.  
>"I'll be home soon," Sarah Jane said. "I've got to go."<br>She hung it up and joined the others at the console.  
>"Look at this," Amy told her. The Doctor replayed the clip.<br>It was an image of the Russian Factory that the Daleks had made base in. After a few seconds, a bright light shot at it, and the building burst into flames. Chunks of debris flew into the air and rained down on the area outside. The force of the blast must have made the camera fly off the lamppost it had been on, because the film spiraled before it landed in the grass.  
>"Did you see it?" The Doctor asked.<br>"I saw the building on fire," Sarah Jane said. The Doctor shook his head. He pressed a few buttons, and then the clip started over, this time, slowed down. Very slowly, the light hit the building again, and it burst into flames. But this time, Sarah Jane saw it. Right as the missile hit, and was cutting through the roof of the building, there had been a flash of bright white light that faded in an instant.  
>"What was that?" Sarah Jane asked.<br>"That was the Void Ship, taking off," the Doctor replied grimly. "Dalek Sec and Dalek Caan must have teleported down there at the last minute and taken off, leaving the rest of the Daleks for dead." Sarah Jane bit her lip, knowing where this was going. "The Cult of Skaro escaped the missiles. They're in the void."  
>Without warning, he kicked the TARDIS console and screamed in anger.<br>"I was so close!" the Doctor shouted. "I was so close to wiping every stinking Dalek out of the sky." He leaned against the coral and sighed. "But then they had to disappear into the one place where I can't get them. They can hide there until the next universe, too."  
>"Or until the battle of Canary Warf," Mickey whispered so that the Doctor couldn't hear. Sarah Jane heard it, too. Although it didn't make sense to her, she guessed the Doctor wasn't supposed to hear it.<br>Sarah Jane uncurled her fingers again and stared down at the post-it note that had been stuck to the front of the TARDIS.  
>"SEC," she whispered to herself. She held it up to the light, and noticed something. Slowly, she turned the paper over.<p>

**_14-12/19.5-4/PIE_**

"What?" Sarah Jane whispered. "What does '14-12/19.5-4/PIE' mean?"  
>The Doctor looked up at her for the first time in a while. In one swift movement, he took the paper out of her hand, studied it, and placed it back in her fingers.<br>"They're coordinates!" he exclaimed.  
>"Coordinates to where?" Martha asked.<br>A smile lit up the Doctor's face. "Let's find out! 14-12/19.5-4/PIE!" he recited, typing into the computer.  
>Of course, the TARDIS pitched them to the side again.<p>

* * *

><p>Maria pulled out a wad of American cash and slid three crisp bills through the cabby window. The man took his pay, grunted, and drove away, leaving the three of them in a cloud of black smoke. She turned to the Doctor.<br>"You owe me for that," she said. "Now, where's the TARDIS?"  
>"It's behind that building, the Doctor said, pointing to a very tall brick work office.<br>"Behind that 'Harc' place?" Rose asked, reading the large sign.  
>The Doctor nodded. "Come on," he hissed, hurrying forward. The girls followed him. As they rounded the corner, a little blue box appeared in Maria's view. Rose's face lit up as the Doctor hurried towards it, and Maria could only guess that was it. She had never seen the TARDIS before, of course.<br>The Doctor took out his key and unlocked the door. It swung open, and Rose hurried inside. Slowly, Maria approached, and peeked into the space ship.  
>She hurried back out and peeked around the sides of the blue box. "Wow," she said, backing up. "Sarah Jane was telling the truth; it really is bigger on the inside."<br>"Yeah," the Doctor said impatiently. "Well, in you go." Maria ran through the doors and gawked in wonder at the TARDIS interior while the Doctor went to the console and began flicking switches. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and murmured to himself.  
>"Whacha doin?" Rose asked.<br>"Before I found you, I used a DNA sample to locate my friend, Donna, who I had been with before. The coordinates should still be here." He pressed a few more buttons. "Ah, here we go!"  
>Slowly, the TARDIS began to groan. Maria, who hadn't ever ridden in the TARDIS before, gripped the railing nervously as she ship dematerialized.<br>"We'll be in front of Donna in about thirty seconds."  
>He had barely finished that sentence before the TARDIS pitched to the side, throwing them to the floor. Maria was the only one who remained upright, as holding onto the railing kept her steady.<br>"What the hell is going on?" Rose shouted.  
>The TARDIS was shaking erratically, which made getting the Doctor's task of getting on his knees to look at the scanner very difficult. He grunted as he hoisted himself into the air.<br>"There's something stopping us from landing!" he shouted. "Or at least trying to!" He gripped the sides of the scanner. "We're flying right into a paradox, and the TARDIS hates it! I need to stabilize it!"  
>The TARDIS shuddered as the Doctor pulled more switches. Rose cried out as she fell to the floor. Maria held onto the railing for dear life, but the force of the TARDIS landing finally threw her to the ground.<br>She lay on the ground, breathing heavily as the spaceship was finally still.  
>"You okay, Maria?" the Doctor said, appearing in front of her. Maria nodded, and the Doctor pulled her up.<br>Rose cleared her throat, and gestured towards the door. "What's out there?"  
>"Hopefully, Donna," the Doctor replied. "Come on, let's find out."<p>

* * *

><p>"Untie the Doctor," Calcon snapped at one of the guards. The guard took a knife and approached the Doctor's column. Clara's heart pounded as she stared at the gun Calcon bore. She'd have to be an idiot not to know what was coming. Calcon was going to kill the Doctor.<br>Clara rubbed her wrists against each other in what felt like a pointless attempt at escape.  
>"Careful there," the Doctor reminded the guard, who was cutting the rope bounding his wrist. Clara heard a snapping noise, and the Doctor pulled his arms forward and rubbed his wrists.<br>Clara continued to rub her wrists together. Suddenly, to her surprise, they came loose.  
>"Bring him over here," Calcon commanded. Two guards came up behind the Doctor and walked him forward so that he was five feet away from Calcon. The guards quickly moved away from them. Calcon quickly raised her gun, and Donna let out a gasp. Clara jumped slightly, moving her wrists faster as the ropes came looser.<br>"This time, it's on the kill setting," Calcon told the Doctor. "One shot, and I never have to worry about you again." Clara pulled slightly, and she felt the rope come off one hand. She shook it off the other wrist. "I will have avenged my sisters, and then we shall take our beloved planet back from your hideous race of apes." She smirked at him. "Good bye, Doctor."  
>Everything that happened next felt like it was in slow motion.<br>Clara cried out angrily, yanking her arms away from the column and running towards the Doctor. Calcon pulled the trigger right as Clara shoved the Doctor aside.  
>And that was when the pain started.<br>Clara's legs gave out under her. River, Rory, and Donna screamed her name, and Calcon cursed at her.  
>Clara's body instinctively tried to curl around the pain. She whimpered as a tear started falling. She shut her eyes for a moment, and was suddenly aware of something lifting her head from the ground. She painfully opened her eyes and saw the Doctor, who cradled her head in his arms.<br>"Doctor-" she croaked. She trailed off. Just trying to speak was agony. She gripped the Doctor's arm with one hand, and the other clenched into a fist. She bit her lip and cried out.  
>"Clara, don't die on me, please," the Doctor whispered. "Clara, please."<br>The others, who were still bounded to the column fell silent, but Clara knew they were watching intently. The Doctor squeezed her hand.  
>The Doctor had barely paid attention to her before. She guessed that they've just been too busy.<br>"Clara, please stay," he told her. "Clara! You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way!"  
>"It was worth it," Clara whispered. "Tell Sydney I love him."<br>"Clara, no-"  
>"Just run," she said. "Run, you clever boy, and remember."<br>She heard a loud wheezing. She didn't know if it was coming from her or not, but she didn't care. She wished she could see Sydney one last time.  
>And then, she was engulfed in darkness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Told ya you were gonna hate me. Well, depends if you like Clara, who I know, is not a very popular character. But I like her, and it made me sad to write this scene despite me knowing it was going to happen since I brought Clara into the story in chapter 7.<br>Just to let you know, the POLL IS STILL GOING, PLEASE VOTE! I'm going to leave the poll up until tomorrow (Tuesday, for me at least) at 8 PM central, where I will close the poll, and THEN write the chapter. It won't be a long one, so just so you know, you probably won't get another chapter until at least Thursday.  
>But if you review a lot, that might inspire me to write faster! (Hint... Hint...)<br>Let's try to break 100 reviews before I post the next chapter. The Climax is approaching!_**

**_I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE, PLEASE DO, AS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE FINALE! PLEASE VOTE!  
><em>**


	35. Silence Will Fall

_**Ok, I lied, but things happen and I got really, really busy. I'm so sorry. But I had school and homework and I got really sick and had to stay home for a week and just didn't want to write. My grandfather also went to the hospital (he's fine now), and my guinea pig died (he was REALLY old and sick)...  
>Ok, fine I'm sorry. I finished this chapter for you, and I'll try to update soon. SO SORRY! You can hate me if you want to.<br>**_

* * *

><p>"Clara! Clara!" the Doctor shook her back and forth in his arms, her head lolling from side to side. Her eyes stared up unblinkingly, all her limbs limp. Behind them, Eldane, River, Rory, and Donna, who were all still bounded to columns, struggled against the ropes holding them captive. Somehow, Rory managed to wriggle out of the ropes and stumbled over to the Doctor and Clara.<br>"Clara," Rory gasped, his doctor instincts beginning to take over. He pressed his fingers to her throat, struggling to find a pulse. He bit his lip when he didn't feel the slightest disturbance, and then he fumbled with her wrist, pressing his thumb against the vein. He began doing compressions when Calcon hissed in anger.  
>"Stupid ape!" she spat, brandishing her gun. "I wasn't going to kill her yet." Rory continued doing compressions and Calcon added, "Don't bother. She's dead."<br>"You killed Clara," Donna whispered, her eyes glued to Clara. A tear began to fall as she looked up at Calcon, and, struggling vigorously against the ropes, shouted, "You bastard!"  
>The Doctor slowly glanced up at Calcon, his eyes darkening as Rory saw 'The Oncoming Storm' seeping into them. He opened his mouth to say something, perhaps scream at her for killing the girl who saved his life more than once when Calcon suddenly raised her gun again.<br>"It's time," she hissed. "To kill you properly."  
>That as when the Doctor suddenly noticed the wheezing. The sound quickly filled the room as the lights began to flicker. Calcon didn't seem to notice it as she fingered the trigger. She hissed gleefully at the thought of killing the man in front of her.<br>That was when a large blue figure took shape above her head. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Calcon, gasped. The object spun around rather quickly. Had Calcon seen it, the object might not have smacked her in the back of the head.  
>With a loud slap, Calcon stumbled. Her legs gave out from under her, and she collapsed to the floor in a heap.<br>"Duck!" the Doctor shouted. He and Rory dove to the floor, taking Clara's body with them. Donna cried out as the blue box came spiraling towards her. She slid to the bottom of the column and tucked her head between her legs. She shouted out as it crashed into the column, causing it to collapse and rain her with rubble. The surrounding Silurian guards scattered like scared mice as the TARDIS whizzed over their heads, fading in and out. It smashed into River's column and shattered it, allowing her to free her arms. She ran over and helped Donna up. Eldane fell to the floor as well.  
>With a final shudder, the TARDIS slammed to the floor, tilting back dangerously before settling down a few feet away from the Doctor.<br>River and Donna hurried over to the Doctor and Rory, crouching down next to them to make sure they were alright. Donna glanced up at the blue box and whispered, "Doctor… it's the TARDIS."  
>"How is that possible?" River asked.<br>They flinched as they heard the lock unclick. The Doctor glanced at each of their faces before saying, "Heads up. Ask them yourselves." He cradled Clara's body as the door swung open.

* * *

><p>"Doctor?" Maria called. "What's out there?" She came up behind Rose, who was peering over the Doctor's shoulder.<br>Before she could say anything else, she heard snap, "Oi, Spaceman! Where the hell have you been?"  
>The Doctor opened the door all the way and hurried outside. Maria and Rose were quick to follow. Maria jumped when several tall men wearing strange masks over large green heads held up guns pointing in their directions.<br>"Hold your fire!" the Doctor snapped. In a flash, he whipped out his screwdriver. Sparks flew from the guns they were holding, and the men dropped them. They hissed angrily, but still stepped back.  
>A woman with fiery red hair flung herself into the Doctor's arms and gave him a huge hug.<br>"There you are, Donna," he said. After a moment, he released Donna and crouched down next to four more people; a skinny man with floppy fringe hair; a man with sandy blond hair and a big nose; a woman with poufy hair, and a young brunette, who the skinny man was cradling in his arms.  
>"Is she alright?" the Doctor asked the skinny man. He didn't reply; he just stared at the Doctor open mouthed. The Doctor then looked at the man with a big nose, repeating the question.<br>The man shook his head.  
>"She's dead, Doctor," Donna told him. "She died saving him… well, you, actually."<br>"I'm the Doctor," the skinny man said. "The 11th Doctor."  
>10 narrowed his eyes at his later incarnation ("First I meet 9, and now 11," he murmured). Meanwhile, Maria and Rose hurried over to the big nosed man and helped him to his feet.<br>"Are you alright?" Rose asked him. He nodded and softly replied his name, which was Rory. Rose turned to the poufy haired woman and asked, "Who are you?"  
>"I'm River Song."<br>At this, 10's head jerked in her direction, and he jumped to his feet. "You're alive-"  
>"Yeah, I've already been through this," River put in. "I died when you first met me."<br>This left the Doctor opening and closing his mouth like a fish.  
>"Doctor?"<br>At the sound of Rose's voice, 11 glanced up from Clara's body for the first time, and his eyes fell on Rose. His mouth dropped open, and carefully, he set Clara's head down on the floor, and stood up to envelop Rose in a hug.  
>Rose was taken by surprise at being hugged by a strange man, but didn't know what to do. It was over before she could react.<br>Maria hurried over to a green man who was tied to a smashed column, who was slumped over slightly, sitting on the ground. Maria put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up, slightly dazed. He was not wearing a mask.  
>"Are you alright?" Maria asked. The alien nodded slightly as Maria ducked behind him to untie the ropes around his wrists.<br>"I am Eldane," the man said. Once his wrists were free, he rubbed his head.  
>"Did something hit you?" Maria asked.<br>"Yes, some rocks knocked me on the way down," Eldane replied. "Just give me a minute, I'll be fine."  
>Maria helped Eldane to his feet, glancing uncertainly at the other green men, who were standing by. Maria was sure that under their masks lay angry scowls. She hoped that they all were well out of there by the time they got to let go of their rage.<br>Maria's attention left Eldane at the sound of a low moan. She spun on her heels and noticed for the first time, another green person on the floor. But the pitch of the sound told her it was a female.  
>Instinctively, Maria began to approach her. Eldane made a grab for her ankle to keep her from approaching, but missed. Luckily, Rory stopped her before she got to close.<br>"Don't go near Calcon," Rory hissed.  
>Calcon slowly got to her hands and knees and stared up at them. "Filthy apes!" she seethed. Her eyes fell on a gun nearby, which she had dropped when she fell. She quickly made a grab for it, but 10, immediately guessing she was dangerous, dove for it. But Calcon was faster.<br>She grasped the gun and leapt to her feet, aiming at 10, who was on the ground.  
>"Stay out of the way ape!""<br>She once again failed to notice the wheezing noise.


	36. Heartfelt and Heartless

Rose's mouth fell open as a TARDIS materialized into thin air. It spun around in place before moving forward… and hitting Calcon in the back of the head. 10 was, luckily, already on the ground, as Calcon had been threatening him with a gun. Rose cried out in surprise, and jumped backwards, colliding with Maria. This sent them both sprawling onto the floor.  
>Several green men dove to the floor to avoid the TARDIS spinning above their heads. Rory, River, Donna, and 11 hit the floor. It looked as if the bottom of the blue box brushed the top of River's hair.<br>The TARDIS landed on the floor with a thunk, barely a foot away from the TARDIS Rose, 10, and Maria had come out of.  
>There was a moment of silence, in which Rose was too shocked to get up. She saw Donna hurry over to 10, helping him away from the unconscious form of Calcon.<br>After a few minutes, the doors opened, and a few faces, some familiar, peered out.  
>Several things happened at once.<p>

* * *

><p>The TARDIS pitched to the side once again, sending Amy spiraling across the room. She landed on the grated ground, barely avoiding colliding with the coral (she was grateful for that but that didn't stop her from angrily shouting out as she landed). She groaned as she slowly sat up.<br>"Doctor," she mumbled. "Learn how to control this blasted machine!"  
>"I can!" countered the Doctor ("No you can't," Martha, who landed next to Amy, grumbled). Amy turned towards his voice and burst out laughing; the Doctor glared at her, his head stuck through one of the holes in the coral. Martha glanced in the direction Amy was and was suddenly struggling to suppress a giggle. The Doctor scowled at her as Martha went to help a slightly dazed Sarah Jane to her feet. Sarah Jane was quick to notice the Doctor, and covered her mouth.<br>"Oh, Doctor," she said with a large grin, a hint of laughter in her voice.  
>"Knock off the laughter!" growled the Doctor, attempting to get his head unstuck.<br>"Stop laughing at what?" Mickey asked from nearby, pulling himself to his feet. He froze for a second and began laughing.  
>"Shut it, Mickey the Idiot!" the Doctor hissed. Mickey raised his eyebrows.<br>"Oh, _I'm _the idiot?" he replied. "This coming from the man with his melon head stuck in coral!" This Mickey a death stare. Amy, however, tilted her head to the side.  
>"His head does look a bit like a melon..."<br>She and Martha exchanged glances and burst out laughing. The Doctor's anger seemed close to boiling over. "Just get me the hell out of this thing!" he shouted.  
>After a few amusing minutes of tugging on his 'melon head' as Mickey had so delicately put it, they got the Doctor free, who grumpily smoothed out his jacket once he was on his feet. He tried to get their attention away from his mishap (and failing, as the girls and Mickey kept laughing about it) by asking aloud what was laying outside that door.<br>"Let's find out," Sarah Jane said, a smile still on her lips as she walked towards the door. Amy was quick to follow. She wanted to know what the mystery coordinates from SEC lead to. It crossed her mind once or twice that it could be a trap, but you never know until you've tried (she had learned to think like that during her travels with the Doctor).  
>The Doctor hurried pass Sarah Jane, who was a few inches from the door.<br>"Excuse me," he murmured as an afterthought. Sarah Jane rolled her eyes.  
>"You always have to be first, don't you," she muttered.<br>The Doctor flashed a smile. "You never know what's out there."  
>When he opened the door, Amy saw that he was right. A room full of unarmed Silurians, surrounding eight people (one of which looked as if she was unconscious) was not at the top of the list of her guesses.<br>A smile spread across Amy's lips as she realized she was right back where she started. And then she saw him.

* * *

><p>Amy cried out Rory's name. After a moment of shock, he jumped up in time for him to catch Amy as she threw herself into his arms. The tears immediately began flowing as Rory hugged her, reassuring himself that she was really there.<br>"I thought you died," Rory whispered.  
>"I thought I'd never see you again," Amy said before giving him a kiss. She hugged him again, forgetting about her surroundings. She didn't want to let go again.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose saw him immediately and jumped to her feet. She ran as fast as she could into 9's arms.<br>"Rose!" he exclaimed. "You're okay!" Despite the fact that he had spoken to her earlier, he was relieved she had survived until he reached her. Rose buried her face into his leather jacket, relieved that the Doctor, her Doctor had made it.

* * *

><p>Rose had jumped to her feet really quickly, and Maria knew she had seen something. She would have joined her, but she was too busy trying to recover from the shock of the TARDIS. That is, until she heard a familiar voice.<br>"You alright, Maria?" Sarah Jane Smith asked her, reaching her hand down. A smile spread across Maria's face as she gripped Sarah Jane's fingers and pulled herself to her feet. Sarah Jane enveloped her in a hug.  
>"Did you beat the Daleks?" Maria asked.<br>"The Doctor blew them up," Sarah Jane said. "I'll explain later. What about the Cybermen?"  
>Maria grinned. "We fried 'em."<br>"You are brilliant," Sarah Jane replied.

* * *

><p>Martha instinctively hurried over to the young girl who was lying limp on the ground. A skinny man moved aside, letting Martha through. She looked up at the skinny man, a man with a large nose, a woman with poufy hair.<br>"Let me see her. I'm a Doctor. Is she alright?" Martha asked, her fingers fumbling to find a pulse on her neck. The man with a big nose (who quickly introduced himself as Rory) shook his head.  
>"She's dead," Rory said grimly. "I'm a nurse," he added as an afterthought. Martha nodded, slowly sitting back. She glanced up as Mickey put a hand on her shoulder. Martha noticed the girl`s eyes were still open, reached over, and carefully closed them.<br>"What was her name?" Mickey asked.  
>"She was called Clara," said the woman with poufy hair.<br>Mickey suddenly tapped Martha's shoulder and motioned in the opposite direction. Martha jumped up, noticing a familiar face for the first time. She dashed over to ten and threw her arms around him.  
>"Long time, no see," 10 laughed.<br>"Way too long," Martha replied.  
>Mickey must have come up behind her, because 10 cried out, "Mickey! Nice to see you again." 10 let Martha go, and gave Mickey a quick hug.<br>"Good to see you, Doctor."  
>There was a woman behind the Doctor, but before Martha could get a good look at her, there was a sound behind them.<br>"THAT IS ENOUGH!"  
>Martha spun around in time to see a green figure standing up. She looked slightly dazed, and was rubbing her head, but she held a gun up. She aimed it at the nearest person, which happened to be Sarah Jane (and Maria, who had been on the monitor when Sarah Jane called home). Sarah Jane instinctively shoved Maria behind her and stared back at the lizard lady, fear and determination showing on her face.<br>"Calcon, stop!" another green man, this one wearing a long robe, shouted. Calcon hissed at him.  
>"Go to hell, Eldane," she thundered, firing a quick shot in his direction. Eldane dove to the floor, the shot narrowly missing him. The shot hit the wall, causing it to crack. A few pebbles rained down.<br>Calcon aimed her gun at Sarah Jane and Maria once more. 10 took a step forward, but froze when Calcon hissed, "If you do anything, I will kill this woman."  
>Like 10, nobody knew what to do. A sick little smile arose onto Calcon's face as she fingered the trigger.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a quick question...<br>**_

_**Would you rather have short updates (about the length of this chapter) but with a less of a wait in between?**_

_**Or much longer chapters (say... 2000+ words) with a much longer wait in between?**_

_**Sorry this chapter is so short.**_

_**I FLIPPIN LIVE FOR REVIEWS! Can we please break 100 reviews this chapter? It's only 5 reviews away!**_


	37. Breakout

Calcon smiled wickedly at 11, who had stood up over Clara's body as Calcon threatened to take another life. Sarah Jane kept Maria behind her; she was afraid if either of them moved, Calcon would fire.  
>The room was in silence. The twenty or so other Silurians didn't move. Their guns still lay at their feet from when 10 deactivated them, some of them still smoking. It would occur to them later that the Silurians could have called for more backup, but there weren't all that many of them awake.<br>In the background, Eldane slowly got to his feet, his eyes fixed on Calcon. His mouth opened and closed, like he wanted to say something, but nothing he could think of would help.  
>Amy and Rory clung to each other. Rory held onto Amy tightly, not wanting to give her a chance to do something reckless in an attempt to help Sarah Jane and Maria.<br>Rose shifted her weight back and forth, her breathing uneven as she tried to think of something to do. 9 had a stern look on his face, 'the Oncoming Storm' seeping into his eyes.  
>Martha and Mickey held hands, both of them feeling guilty for not saying or doing anything.<br>10 was the closest Doctor to Calcon, but Calcon's warning still hung in the air. He was not going to risk his companion's life, not for anything. Donna stood behind him, as still and silent as a statue.  
>River was the only one who didn't have a heavy weight on her heart, because she was the only one who didn't feel helpless. It was true that she didn't have an exact plan at that moment, but that wasn't going to be the case for much longer.<br>River's eyes slid from person to person, analyzing their movements. She could tell that nobody knew what to do. She also knew that Calcon thought she had won. Who could possibly do anything when she had a gun pointed at one of their friends?  
>River's eyes scanned the rest of the room, taking in every nuance of their surroundings. She knew the other Silurian guards weren't going to do anything presently. She scanned the smashed columns; rocks and pieces of them were scattered amongst the room. They were of no use.<br>At last, River's eyes fell on the wall behind Eldane, which was cracked and splintered from Calcon's shot. She followed the cracks, which (even though they got thinner as they got higher) nearly reached to the ceiling. A small smile appeared on River's face, but she made it slip off. Nobody must know that she wasn't without hope; she had to keep a good poker face.  
>Slowly and carefully, River inched to the side. She had to be facing the splintered wall directly or her idea wouldn't work. It was slow progress. The tension was building as Calcon waited for someone to make a move. Whenever Calcon looked River's way, River was forced to freeze, praying Calcon wouldn't notice her position had changed.<br>11 must have moved, because Calcon spat, "Don't you dare, Doctor, or I will kill them." River glanced 11's way and saw a hard look coming over his face.  
>"Leave them alone," he said. "Don't you dare hurt them."<br>"Why shouldn't I?" Calcon spat. "You killed my sisters, so why should I spare your little friends?" There was slight rush of movement as Sarah Jane attempted to get Maria completely behind her while Maria tried to do the opposite. Calcon narrowed her eyes at them, as if saying, 'you'd better not try anything.'  
>10 took a wary step forward (to Donna and Martha's dismay), his hands in the air.<br>"Please don't hurt them," he said, his voice beginning to tip into a begging tone.  
>"Why not?" Calcon repeated. "I might just do so."<br>"Don't!" 9 cried out as Calcon pointed the gun at Sarah Jane and Maria again.  
>There wasn't any time to waste anymore. In one swift movement, River reached into her jacket. Her fingers closing on the gun (which she had stolen in the confusion of the first TARDIS landing), she pulled it out and aimed it at the weak wall.<br>"Eldane, Amy, Rory, duck!" she shouted. The people in the way instinctively did as they were told, diving to the side. Calcon spun around in surprise, but before she had a chance to realize what she was doing, River pulled the trigger.  
>The shot hit the wall. There was a big bang, which rattled River's eardrums, but she ignored it. The humans in the room covered their heads and got down to the floor, but, to Calcon's dismay, the Silurian guards fled fearfully from the room like wild mice. Calcon hissed at the other Silurians angrily, losing her gun's target in the madness.<br>River stumbled over to the rubble of what used to be the wall.  
>"Come on!" she cried to the gang. After a moment of confusion, they started climbing over the rocks. River hurried them, praying the mad rush of the Silurians would last long enough to make their escape. After the last person (Maria) climbed into the corridor on the other side of the rubble, River pulled herself over. With one last sat glance at Clara's body, lying in the middle of the room, she hurried into the hallway.<br>The three Doctors immediately assumed command, directing their friends down the corridor and around the corner. River hurried to 11, and said, "Doctor, what are we going to do?"  
>"We need to get to the laboratory to gas the city, force the Silurians back into hibernation," he informed her. "It's just down this way."<br>River nodded and ducked down the corridor just as the last of the humans (including Eldane) passed. She heard the angered cry of Calcon, and immediately started praying that the Doctor's plan would work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A shout out to Lindsay the Narwhal for being the 100th reviewer. Thanks for reviewing!<br>And I must now inform you that there are just a few chapters of Companion Pains left. I don't know the exact number, but I will know when there is one more chapter to go.  
>We are nearing the end of the slow path. BUT IT HAS BEEN FUN!<strong>_

_**I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!**_


	38. Deep Breath

Eldane led the way, breaking into a run. He didn't have to look back to make sure the others were following; the stampede of their footsteps was enough to wake the dead. Eldane prayed that all of Calcon's forces had been in the room when River blasted the wall. If there were any in the corridor, they were doomed.  
>Eldane knew the route by heart, and had walked it many times, but he still let out a sigh of relief when the door came into view. His hand found its way to the scanner. He banged on the door impatiently, waiting for it to open. His face fell when he heard the beep, signaling that his fingerprints had been rejected.<br>"What?" he shouted.  
>"What is it, what's wrong?" asked the woman called Sarah Jane. Eldane shook his head.<br>"I don't know, it always lets me in."  
>Amy groaned. "Calcon must have done something to it," she said.<br>"She must have figured out what we were going to do," Rory added. A nervous feeling twisted in Eldane's stomach. If Calcon knew where they were, she should be coming.  
>"How are we going to open the door?" Rory was saying. He grunted as a hand was placed on his shoulder and pulled him back.<br>9 pushed his way through the crowd, his sonic screwdriver in hand. "I can open it," 9 said. Amy and Sarah Jane stepped aside without hesitation (Rory was still grumbling about being moved). There was a low buzzing, and the door smoothly slid open.  
>Before 9 could say anything, the rest of his companions, past and future, pushed passed him and fled into the room. 10 and 11 joined him at the door.<br>"Companions," 9 grumbled. "Can they get any ruder?"  
>"Well, there's Donna," 10 murmured.<br>"OI!" she said, elbowing him in the arm as she passed. 9 and 11 exchanged strange glances as 10 rubbed his arm before going into the room.  
>"Eldon, shut the door," 9 instructed, not looking at the lizard man. Eldane flipped a switch. The door slid close as he murmured, "It's Eldane."<br>11 hurried over to Eldane, and, thankfully, called him by his real name. "How long will it take for you to set up the gas?"  
>"The same amount of time as last time," Eldane replied. "Once it's set off, it will actually take a bit longer for the gas to reach here, which should give you time to get back to your TARDIS...es." He narrowed his eyes at 9 and 10, who were both standing next to him overlooking what they were doing. "Who are they, exactly?" Eldane whispered to 11.<br>"They're me," 11 replied casually, as if it was the most normal thing he could have said at that moment. Eldane stared at him oddly, his mouth opening and closing, his eyebrows raised. He noticed a woman with dark skin standing next to him.  
>"Should I ask?" he whispered, glancing at the Doctors, who had gotten bored watching him and began either talking to the other companions or working on the wiring of the console.<br>The girl (Martha, her name was) shook her head. "It will be a lot faster for you not to. But if we make it out of this madness alive," she added as an afterthought, "I will tell you as much as I know."

* * *

><p>Calcon cried out angrily as her guards fled out of the hall. She bared her teeth and hissed, lashing her tongue in their direction, but they paid her no mind. As the wall came crashing down, they scurried away like frightened little rats, causing anger to well up inside her. She took a step in the direction of the guards when she heard the infernal ape with the gun shout out, "Come on!"<br>Calcon spun on her heels, crying out in anger as she saw the apes clambering over the rubble into the corridor on the other side. She took a step forward, but the ape called River raised her gun and fingered the trigger. Calcon still had her gun, and could have taken the ape out in a second, but the other apes (where the hell did they all come from?!) would attack her. And as much as she hated to admit it, not even Calcon could handle that many apes. Calcon took a step back in surrender as River dove over the rubble and disappeared. Calcon was by herself.  
>She screamed in anger, and kicked the nearest thing, which happened to be a rock. She picked it up and threw it down.<br>"It shouldn't be this hard to kill apes," she hissed. "But now they're running amok around my city!"  
>Her eyes fell on the body of the ape girl who had made that escape from the cell. She now lay on the floor, dead as a doornail. There was a blank expression on her face, but her eyes were closed, which must have been the work of another ape.<br>She stomped over to the body, and shoved it to the side with her foot. It flopped over to the side limply, the head lolling. Calcon smiled at the sight of the dead girl.  
>"This is what all those apes should look like," she whispered to herself. She had to find those awful monsters before they had a chance to stop her invasion plan.<br>Calcon suddenly remembered how her sisters died. Alaya was killed by a human, but Restac was killed by gas. The gas was the best way to contain Calcon and the rest of the Silurians. It worked last time. _That must be what they're doing, _Calcon thought. A small smile crossed her face.  
>Without hesitation, Calcon hurried over to a control panel, hidden away from sight in the back of the room. She dragged her long nail down the side of it in the crack and it popped open. She reached in and pulled a switch to the door controls. Nothing that she could see happened, but somehow, she knew that would stop them. Or at least slow them down.<br>Calcon rubbed her head where those accursed boxes, wherever they had come from (because the one that those first five apes arrived in was in storage), had hit her. She winced. Just touching the bumps send a wave of pain and nausea through her. She growled. One more thing she would have to get revenge on those bloody apes for.  
>Calcon had to think of something else. She knew the locked door wouldn't keep them out of the laboratory for long. Her hand lazily went to her belt. What was originally instinct turned into an idea, one that Calcon was surprised she hadn't thought of beforehand. A small smile crossed her face. She considered calling her troops, but then decided against it. She didn't need anyone else's help, especially not from a group of scaredy cats, running from stupid little apes and a few rocks.<br>No. Calcon could handle the apes herself.

* * *

><p>Maria felt useless. Sarah Jane was hurrying around, making sure everyone was OK. The woman, Martha, Maria thought her name was, was doing the same. Even Rory was doing that. Everyone else was standing in front of the door, making sure it wasn't about to open.<br>Absentmindedly, Maria wandered over to the Doctors and Eldane, who were making good work of the console controls. She watched what they were doing for a second, pretending to understand.  
>"Is there anything I can do to help?" Maria asked 9. He shook his head and waved her off, not even paying any attention to her. 10, however, was much kinder.<br>"Yes, you could," he said. "Could you please go grab those tools from over there?" He pointed to a small rack of tools near a green chair, and went back to work.  
>Maria walked over there slowly, still feeling like the young girl she had been when she met Sarah Jane. She was 23 years old. She shouldn't be feeling so useless.<br>"Doctor," she called. All three of them glanced up at her, and Maria added, "The one with good hair." 9 put his head down, but 11 and 10 still stared at her. Maria giggled slightly, and 10 and 11 exchanged glances.  
>"She means me," said 10.<br>"I think she means me," 11 replied.  
>"No, me."<br>"Me."  
>"Me."<br>"Oh for g-d's sake, Doctor," Amy called. "She doesn't mean you."  
>10 and 11 faced each other again and called out at the same time, "I told you so!"<br>Maria glanced at them, arguing with each other stupidly. 9 stood up straight and said, "Shut up, the both of you. Are you going to blabber on all night?"  
>"I meant the one I showed up with," Maria told them, somewhat sad that their arguing was ending. 11's face fell, and was soon replaced by a look of embarrassment. 10 looked victorious.<br>"What do you need?" 10 asked, sounding pleased.  
>"Which tools do you need?" Maria asked.<br>"I need a Bandsicslavian Holdmatrix," 10 said casually, turning his focus back onto the console in front of him. Maria stared at him incredulously.  
>"A bandlestalvic hashmacker?"<br>"No," 10 replied, looking up. "A Band-sick-sla-vi-an Hold-may-tricks."  
>Maria stared at him. "I don't know what that looks like," Maria called. Eldane, however, glanced up.<br>"A Bandsicslavian Holdmatrix?"Eldane repeated. "There should be one in that storage room over there." Maria nodded and went inside, looking for the bandlestacious handslatrack.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane checked in with everyone, making sure they were alright, and everyone was there. She sighed in relief as she realized nobody was missing. She glanced over at the Doctors, who were all working on the gassing of the city. She hoped they would be finished soon. They had barely been there ten minutes, and she and Maria's life had already been put at risk.<br>Speaking of Maria, she noticed Maria going into a room. She had just heard their conversation, and was glad Maria was trying to help. There was a small crowd of people in front of the door (Martha, Mickey, Rory, Amy, Donna, Rose, and River, who was standing right by the door, her gun armed), and they were ready for anyone who tried to enter the room.  
>Sarah Jane was about to go ask the Doctors and Eldane if they needed her help as well as Maria's when she smelled something. She winced as the smell got stronger. She started gasping, gaining the attention of the others.<br>"Sarah Jane, are you ok?" She saw Rory start heading over for her. She nodded and tried to get a few words out. She was overcome with more hacking, and she shook her head.  
>"I don't," was all she got out before everything went dark.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy spun around as she heard the coughing, as did everyone else by the door. Sarah Jane was bent over, her hands on her knees coughing hard. She looked as if she couldn't breath.<br>"Sarah Jane," Rory said slowly. "Are you alright?"  
>At first, Sarah Jane nodded. Then she started coughing some more, and covered her face with her hand. She shook her head, wheezing and gasping. She tried to say something, but it came out garbled. Amy gasped as Sarah Jane suddenly fell to the floor.<br>She was only the first of them to drop. Suddenly, Rory, who had been approaching her, began hacking and coughing. Amy made a move for Rory, but he put a hand out. He only lasted a few seconds before he collapsed, clearly out cold.  
>One by one, everyone in the room began gasping for air, and keeled over. Eldane collapsed, followed by 10 and 9. 11 tried to stumble over to Amy, but keeled over a few feet away. And before she knew it, Amy was overcome with coughing. Gasping and wheezing, just as Rory and Sarah Jane had done, she collapsed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, this should have been the second to last chapter, however, I came up with one last little obstical for them. So enjoy :)<br>As I have been saying for a few chapters, Companion Pains is coming to a close. I personally, am very proud of myself :) This is the longest story I have ever written.  
>It's also Election Day here in America, so that means... NO SCHOOL FOR ME! HAZZAH! I plan to write all day. I think I might be able to finish writing this story today, so within the next week or two, Companion Pains should be finished.<br>Please review!  
>THANK YOU! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!<em>**


	39. Electrify

Sarah Jane came back to reality with a harsh gasp. She sat up quickly, but was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea that forced her to lay down again. She closed her eyes for a moment and rested her palm on her forehead, focusing on her breathing. The nausea was quick to go away, and it allowed her to slowly get up again. She opened her eyes, and was taken aback when she realized that she was surrounded by bodies.  
>She was overtaken by panic and pushed herself back until she was pressed against the wall. She pulled herself up and hurried to what she thought looked like an exit, but she ran into something invisible and fell down again. She landed next to another body, this one, with fiery red hair...<br>She gasped slightly as it all came rushing back to her; the Dalek Ship, the Doctor, the missiles, Calcon. The panic somewhat left her as she suddenly recognized the bodies.  
>Amy lay next to her, silent and unmoving. Sarah Jane shook her slightly, trying to get a reaction, but to no avail.<br>"Amy," she whispered. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?" But Amy's eyes remained closed.  
>There was a small cough from the other side of the room, and Sarah Jane quickly got to her feet. She hurried over to Rory, who was only just waking up and rubbing his eyes. He began trying to get to his feet, but Sarah Jane quickly but a hand on his shoulder.<br>"Don't get up yet," Sarah Jane said. "You'll be sick." Rory nodded, but didn't look as if he trusted himself enough to speak. Sarah Jane looked up from Rory and back to the other bodies. Some were slumped against the walls, while others were just sprawled out in the middle of the floor. She noticed Mickey was lying on top of Rose, and she hurried over to pull him off. Mickey didn't stir, but Rose opened her eyes, looking a little sluggish. Once again, Sarah Jane had to stop her from getting up.  
>"What happened?" she whispered softly. A little cough followed, and after a minute, Sarah Jane helped Rose sit up. By that time, Rory had found the strength to stand, and had noticed Amy unconscious in the corner. He rushed over to her, carefully stepping over the unconscious forms of the others, and sat down beside her.<br>Sarah Jane noticed Martha stirring, and hurried over to her. She was slumped over against the wall, rubbing her head. Her other hand on the ground was the only thing stopping her from toppling over.  
>One by one, the others began to awaken. River was quickly on her feet, walking back towards the console, when suddenly, she stumbled backwards, her hand over her nose. She cried out in surprise and stumbled back.<br>Sarah Jane's eyes widened when she heard a small chuckle. Calcon emerged from a dark corner of the room, her devilish smile playing on her lips. "Wakey wakey, apey apey," she sang teasingly. She walked right in front of River, who quickly took her hand away from her face. She reached for her hip but found nothing but an empty holster.  
>"Looking for this?" Calcon asked, holding up a gun. River's eyes widened at the sight of her stolen weapon, and a small hint of defeat appeared on her face. Calcon smiled demonically, and tossed the weapon over her shoulder. Sarah Jane flinched at the clanking sound of it landing on the floor.<br>River tried to take a step forward, but her foot hit something invisible and she stepped back again. Calcon rolled her eyes.  
>"Don't bother trying to get out," she drawled, sounding bored. "There's a force field here. See?" Calcon moved her fingers towards Sarah Jane's face. She flinched, but remained where she was, trying not to show fear. Right as Calcon's fingers should have touched Sarah Jane's nose, something stopped them, and the air around it shuddered.<br>Calcon laughed at Sarah Jane, River, Rose, and Martha (who both just joined them). She glanced down at Rory, who hovered over Amy, very concerned.  
>"I'm not sure how your little wifey survived the chamber," Calcon said. Rory glanced up.<br>"What did you do to her?" he asked, his voice starting to sound dangerous. "What did you do to us?"  
>"You try to figure it out, ape," Calcon hissed, starting to turn around.<br>Sarah Jane flinched as she heard 11 calling out, "Knock out gas!" She was shocked to realize that he wasn't in there with them. 11, along with 10 and 9, were all confined to rather dangerous looking chairs. Straps went across their arms, legs, stomachs, and foreheads.  
>"Silence, ape," Calcon hissed.<br>11 ignored her. "She must have crawled through the vents and dropped a gas bomb into here. Sarah Jane must have been closest, which is why she keeled over first."  
>"Then Calcon must have dragged you guys into there and set up the force field so that you couldn't help us," 10 added.<br>"But my question is," said 9, "How did you know that big hair here and I were Doctors too? We've only just got here."  
>Calcon smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out three skinny objects. "You three are all offworlders. You're the only ones with sonic devices. Therefore, you three must be the ones in charge of these stupid apes."<br>9 nodded, looking slightly impressed. "Not bad," he said. "For a stupid lizard." Calcon looked outraged, but 9 didn't look scared. He just grinned.  
>Calcon spat at him and strode over to the controls. She pulled a couple switches and put her finger on the button. She glanced at 9 and smiled.<br>"What are you doing?" 10 asked.  
>"Decontamination program," Calcon hissed. "I read the files from when you came here the first time and gassed my city. You said the decontamination program would kill you." With that, she pressed the button.<br>9 let out a scream. Sarah Jane's hands flew to her mouth in horror, and Rose banged on the force field.  
>"Stop it!" she howled. "You'll kill him!"<br>"That's the idea, sweetheart," Calcon said mockingly. 11 and 10 watched in horror at 9's suffering, while Sarah Jane and River struggled to restrain Rose from hurting herself with the force field. They were horrified though; their heavy breathing was proof enough.  
>The Doctor's screams quickly woke up the rest of the unconscious companions. After a minute, they were all awake and standing in front of the force field, horrified. Rose continued to scream and bang on the force field. Mickey lent a helping hand of holding her back.<br>Finally, Calcon turned off the decontamination program. 9 was panting. He didn't look to hurt, but he still closed his eyes.  
>"You bi-" Rose started to scream, but Mickey put a hand over her mouth.<br>"You're just going to make it worse," he told her calmly. Despite his demeanor, he did look a bit green.  
>"Leave him alone," Donna yelled at Calcon. Calcon only smiled.<br>"You really think it's wise to yell at someone with the power to kill these men?" she asked. Donna glared at her, but she fell silent. Calcon looked back at the Doctors. "You three aren't leaving here alive," she hissed. She looked back at their friends. "They aren't leaving here either, in case you're hoping to appeal to my sense of mercy." Sarah Jane glared at Calcon, her lips pursed. Calcon gave her another smile as she walked over to the console. She picked up a high tech looking glove and put it on. "I will take your friends out of there one by one, and kill them," she hissed. "Right in front of you." She turned to the Doctors. 9 had opened his eyes, no sign of pain showing on his face, and he, like the others, had 'The Oncoming Storm' seeping into them. But they were powerless to do anything. Calcon continued. "After they are all dead, I will kill you. If you try to help them, I will turn on the decontamination program." Calcon took her gun off her belt with her ungloved hand and began walking towards the barrier that kept the companions prisoner.  
>Calcon scanned them, as if trying to figure out which was weakest. Her eyes fell on Rose, and in one swift movement, she reached her gloved hand through the barrier and grabbed Rose's hair. Quickly, a small curtain of energy surrounded Rose, and Calcon pulled her through. Rose cried out in surprise, trying to get Calcon's hand off her hair. Calcon released her, and Rose slammed to the ground outside the cage.<br>Sarah Jane and the other companions pressed themselves against the barrier, wanting to get out so badly. All three of the Doctors immediately began to struggle against their bonds, crying out angrily. Rose quickly got to her feet, staring Calcon down. Calcon was not intimidated, and slowly raised her gun.  
>"Calcon, stop this madness!" Eldane cried out.<br>"Shut it, worm!" Calcon snapped. "Or you'll be next." Eldane shrunk back into the crowd, looking guilty. Calcon smiled insanely for a moment before the look slipped off her face. "Does anybody else have anything to say?"  
>Nobody did. Mickey's hands clenched, and Sarah Jane's jaw was set tightly. The Doctors still looked angry and struggled against their bonds. Calcon's sick little smile once again appeared on her face. She knew the answer. She turned back to Rose, who obviously looked scared, but was trying to hide it.<br>"Bye-bye, Blondie," Calcon hissed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know about you guys, but I am getting really sick of ending the chapters with Calcon about to kill someone. But there is no other good way to end the chapter. There shouldn't be any more endings like this one... :)<strong>_


	40. The Vapor Effect

There was a cry of anger as Calcon fingered the trigger. It didn't come from any of the people in the cage. The Doctors all remained silent. Rose was too busy biting her tongue to scream, and Calcon didn't do it.  
>No, it came from someone else.<br>Before Calcon knew what happened, she collapsed to the floor. There was a growing lump on the back of her head from being hit so many times. And there, standing over Calcon's unconscious form, was Maria.  
>Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open, like she couldn't believe what she had just done. The people in the cage were too stunned by what happened to do anything, and the Doctor's were too surprised to react. Rose gasped in surprise and gaped at her for a moment before running forward and hugging her.<br>"Maria, you did it!" Rose cried. The other companions began to cheer ("MARIA, YOU'RE A GENIOUS!" Sarah Jane shouted). The Doctors whooped and hollered as Rose nearly squeezed the life out of her.  
>Rose let her go with a huge grin. Then she noticed for the first time what was in Maria's hand. She clutched a long contraption with several strange dips and curves in the metal. There were strange spikes coming out of one end and a button on the other end.<br>"What the hell is that thing?"  
>Maria glanced at it. "It's a bledofalfix hammaker." Her eyebrows knitted together. "I think."<br>"Bandsicslavian Holdmatrix," 10 grumbled, pulling a bit on his bonds. "Maria, Rose, do you think you could get us out of here?"  
>"And us out of here?" called Donna.<br>Rose took the barrier penetrating glove off Calcon's hand and slipped it onto her own. She walked over to the barrier, and hesitantly, pressed her hand on the force field. Her hand easily slid through, like a knife through a stick of butter, and she reached for the nearest person. She grasped Sarah Jane's hand with the glove, and a strange coated her skin. She seemed to glow with a strange blue light. Sarah Jane attempted to step through, grasping Rose's hand, and sure enough, made it through the barrier.  
>With instructions (which 9 gave in an irritated tone), Maria managed to free the Doctors. 10 and 11 jumped down with ease, but Maria had to help keep 9 steady until he got a good balance. As soon as a Doctor was free, Rose stopped using the glove to get the others out. 11 was quick to jump to the force field and shut it down with his screwdriver, which Sarah Jane had gotten off Calcon's belt.<br>As soon as Sarah Jane tossed the screwdrivers to their particular Doctor, they set straight to work. When the barrier came down, Eldane joined them. River retrieved her gun from the corner, and had it locked and loaded, pointed at Calcon, should she have another one of her little ideas. Martha took Calcon's belt, and with the help of Mickey, Donna, and Amy, Rory dragged her into the area behind where the force field used to be.  
>"Doctor?" Rose called. As if he knew what she was thinking, 9 tossed his screwdriver to Rose.<br>"Setting 23B," he instructed, getting back to work with the wires. Rose instructed everyone to step back, and reactivated the force field. There was a small flash coming from the area in front of them, and Rose knocked 'shave and a haircut' on it to make sure it was activated. Rose smiled at the sight of the unarmed lizard woman in the cage.  
>They all grinned. "We did it!" Amy exclaimed. Mickey and Donna high fived, and then Mickey stumbled back and Martha threw herself into him. Maria and Sarah Jane hugged.<br>"You're brilliant," Sarah Jane repeated. Then she paused. "How come you weren't behind the force field with us?"  
>"The gas knocked me out, too, but I was in the storage room. Calcon didn't find me, and I think there were too many of us to keep track of. I woke up, peeked out the door and saw Calcon, and-well, you saw the rest."<br>Maria broke the hug when 10 called her name. "I need the Bandsicslavian Holdmatrix!" he said.  
>"Coming right up." Maria handed it to him, and the Doctor finished with the controls.<br>"It's ready," Eldane announced. "You will have to be really quick. I made sure that the gas moves quicker in case there are any more Silurian guards around."  
>The group nodded in understanding.<br>"What about me?" The group spun around in surprise to see Calcon standing up straight, her hands pressed against the barrier.  
>"I will deal with you after the humans are safely out of here," Eldane said, his voice turning dangerous. "You must pay for your crimes."<br>"What crimes?" Calcon hissed. "If anyone has committed a crime here, it's you, Eldane. I was fighting for our beloved planet. You've been committing treason with these apes and plan to gas our city. Which one of us is the bad guy here?"  
>Nobody responded. Calcon hissed.<br>Eldane turned away from her to face the group.  
>"You must go now," he told them. "I must turn on the gas. As soon as the alarm sounds, you must leave." They nodded.<br>"Thank you, Eldane," Martha said.  
>"We owe you our lives," said Donna.<br>11 patted Eldane on the back. "Goodbye, old friend."  
>"Goodbye." Eldane reached to the console and pulled the switch. An alarm sounded, and the ceiling flashed with light. "Go, quickly!"<br>The group rushed to the door, passing Calcon, who banged on the barrier. "Someone will get you, apes!" she screamed. "You'll get yours in the end!"  
>They ignored her. It was almost over.<br>They were almost free.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This, my friends, is regrettably, the second to last chapter. It's been a long journey and it has finally come to end. In the wise words of whoever said this quote, "All good things must come to an end."<br>The last chapter of Companion Pains will be posted soon. Thank you so much for your company on this long journey.  
>PS I applaud any of you who were able to say 'Bandsicslavian Holdmatrix' the first time you read it. I made up the word, but I still had trouble saying it.<br>I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SERIOUSLY, PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	41. The Beauty of the Stars

**_This is it. The final chapter._ Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>They made a run for it down the hall. All their hearts were thudding in their chests so loudly that they could all hear. River had grabbed her gun on the way out, so she and Maria took up the rear. River kept her gun locked and loaded in case they met any lizards who weren't keen on rushing back to their sleeping chambers.<br>It wasn't that far a run to the two TARDISes in the room, but River stopped, suddenly remembering something.  
>"Doctor," she called. 11 acknowledged her and paused as the rest of the companions fled around the corner. "I'm going to get the TARDIS. I heard a guard saying it was in the storage rooms."<br>11 nodded, and River spun around and ran, apparently knowing where the storage room was. "Maria, come on!" 11 called.  
>But before Maria could take a step forward, something slammed down, blocking her way. A clear door had crashed down between Maria and the other TARDISes, cutting her off from them.<br>"Doctor!" Maria shouted. River stopped and turned.  
>"Maria, what's wrong?"<br>"There's a door here. It's trapped me."  
>11 ran to the door and pressed his hands against it. He glanced around it, confused, and then pulled his sonic screwdriver out and scanned it.<br>"This is a deadlocked door, I can't get it unlocked."  
>"Probably because of the gas," Maria said.<br>"Come with me," River told her. Maria nodded, and so did 11.  
>"Just go to the surface!" 11 told her. "Same time!"<br>River nodded and understood. She turned and bolted down the corridor. Maria was quick to follow.

* * *

><p>9 fumbled with the TARDIS key. It took a second for him to unlock the door, but when he did, Rose, Martha, and Mickey scrambled through the door. 10 opened his TARDIS, and Amy, Rory, Donna, and Sarah Jane hurried in.<br>"Where's floppy hair?" 9 asked. 10 opened his mouth to answer, but 11 came barreling in.  
>"Where's Maria?" Sarah Jane asked, peeking her head out the door.<br>"River went to get my TARDIS, but before Maria could follow, a wall came down. Maria's gone with River." Sarah Jane nodded. "Just go up to the surface, they'll meet us there. GO!"  
>10 quickly shut the door, and a few seconds later, the TARDIS dematerialized.<br>"Get in here," 9 snapped at him. 11 made a start for the door when he saw Clara's body lying in the middle of the room. He glanced at her.  
>"I can't leave her," 11 said.<br>"Well, hurry up then," 9 said. "The gas will be here any moment!"  
>11 ran over to Clara's body and pulled her towards the TARDIS. For such a slim girl, she was heavy. "Help me!" 11 shouted.<br>It was at that moment, when he heard the gas hissing.  
>"HURRY UP!" 9 cried, starting to sound really nervous. It was at that moment, when there was a bright flash of blue light. 11's eyes shot up and suddenly, he saw a black figure staring down at him.<br>"I'll get her to the surface," it said in a raspy voice. "GO!"  
>11 was to shocked to object. He dashed to the TARDIS, and yanked a gawking 9 into it. He slammed the door shut.<br>"We've gotta go," 11 said.  
>"What's going on?" Mickey asked. "What's out there?"<br>"Gas," 11 replied. Rose hurried to the door. She put a hand onto the handle, but 9 slapped it away.  
>"It's poison out there," he told her. Rose got on her tip toes to look through the tainted TARDIS windows.<br>"What the hell?" she whispered.  
>"What is it?" Martha asked.<br>"Something just flashed blue," Rose replied. She looked at 9. "What the hell is that?"  
>9's answer was cut off by the sound of the TARDIS groaning.<br>"We're going to the surface," 11 told her, pulling a few switches on the TARDIS console. "We're all going home!"  
>It was at that moment that the TARDIS pitched to the side.<p>

* * *

><p>River and Maria found their TARDIS with ease. A couple of Silurian guards had rushed by them, but they were too worried about the alarms to make any sort of action about them. River pulled a key off her neck and fit it in the lock. The door swung open right as they heard the hissing of the gas.<br>"Get in," River told her. Maria didn't hesitate to obey. River hurried in after her and slammed the doors shut. Then she hurried to the console.  
>Maria followed her, watching in surprise as River flicked switches and pressed buttons.<br>"You can fly the TARDIS?" River nodded. "I thought only the Doctor could do that?"  
>"Well, I learned from the best," River said.<br>"The Doctor taught you?"  
>"No, he was busy that day." River didn't elaborate, and Maria didn't feel like pressing for details.<br>River pulled one last switch, and the TARDIS rotter began to go up and down. Maria grinned.  
>"We're really gonna make it out of this," Maria laughed. That was when the TARDIS threw her to the ground. River cried out in surprise as she fell too. The TARDIS began to shake and shudder.<br>"You know, it's your fault for saying that," River shouted.  
>The shuddering only got worse.<p>

* * *

><p>On the surface above, a dark figure watched the sky. The sun had started to set, and she could hear police sirens in the distance. She glanced at the unmoving figure next to her.<br>The body of Clara Oswald lay in the grass. She was dead, but the way she lay made it look like she was only sleeping. A small feeling of sadness welled up in her. The body was just going to stay there until it was found. The killer would never get caught. Clara's family would never know what happened. It was a truly sad story, but there was nothing she could do about it.  
>She forced herself to looked to the sky, silent in wait. Through the trees, she began to see the stars peek out from behind the moon. It was very beautiful. The universe was out there, waiting for adventure.<br>She shifted impatiently from foot to foot, biting her lip, waiting for it to come. She had just received Clara Oswald, and he had disappeared into the TARDIS. Of course, her Time Vortex Manipulator sometimes got things wrong, so she probably arrived a little bit too early.  
>She kept her eyes trained on the sky. Minutes passed. She wasn't sure how many, but she didn't care.<br>At last, she saw it.  
>Three blue blurs appeared in the sky, heading towards the ground. Her eyes followed them as they sailed towards the earth. Right before they landed, each of the three blurs shot back into space, disappearing into the starlight. A small smile spread across her lips.<br>"Oh, Doctor," SEC whispered. "And you thought it was over. It never really is."  
>SEC glanced back at Clara's body one last time, and began to walk away. Had there been any onlooker watching her, they wouldn't have seen anything except a blue blast of light. And suddenly, the night was silent once more.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember when I said, "All good things must come to an end"?<br>Well, I didn't say it had to be today :D  
>Yep, there will be a sequel. I should be posting it in about a month. Can you wait that long?<br>Please review. Tell me what you think! THANK YOU FOR READING COMPANION PAINS!**_


	42. SEQUEL UP!

_**Two words: SEQUEL UP! WOO HOOO!**_

_**Wait, that's four words...**_

_**The sequel to Companion Pains is called, "Companion Pains II: It's Complicated"  
><strong>__**It took me a longer time than I'd like to admit to think of that title... but whatever!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story since the beginning. It's been a wild ride. Thank you so much, to everyone. This is the first time I've ever thought that anyone would actually want to read my story. *Sniffs* This means more than any of you will ever know. Thank you so much. *Tears falling*  
><strong>_

_**Ok, enough of that. The first chapter of Companion Pains II: It's Complicated is already up. I expect to update once a week, and because of a change in my schedule, I now have 45 minutes per day just for writing! **_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING COMPANION PAINS! **_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
